Justice
by Yamica
Summary: Chris hat eine Begegnung mit einem aussergewöhnlichen Fabelwesen, doch ebenso fasziniert ist er von einem jungen Musiker, der im P3 auftritt!
1. Sorgen

**Justice**

_Sorgen_

01?

Autor1: Nicnatha

Autor2: Yamica

Fanfiction: Charmed

Rating: PG-18

Inhalt: Chris hat eine Begegnung mit einem aussergewöhnlichen Fabelwesen, doch ebenso fasziniert ist er von einem jungen Musiker, der im P3 auftritt!

Warnungen: Drama Slash Gewalt

Pairing: Chris/OMC

Archiv: ja

Disclaimer: Gehört alles nicht uns und wir verdienen keinen Cent damit!

* * *

"Hey, sie da..." Paige hastete durch die Bar und versuchte dem sturzbesoffenen Gast die Brieftasche zuzustecken, die dieser auf dem Tresen hatte liegen lassen. Ziemlich genervt kehrte sie schliesslich zu Piper zurück und stöhnte. "Männer...warum wissen sie einfach nie, wann genug ist? Und das um diese Uhrzeit. Ach ja...alles klar mit der morgigen Party? Band gebucht? Getränke organisiert? Waffen versteckt? Es ist Halloween denk dran, die sind äusserst aktiv..." 

"Es müsste eigentlich alles geklärt sein, wenn Chris nur endlich Bescheid sagt, dass er die Waffen im Hinterzimmer versteckt hat."

"Hach, ich guck mal nach meinem 'grossen' Neffen", kicherte Paige und hüpfte davon, platzte ins Hinterzimmer ohne anzuklopfen und sah sich nach Chris um. "Na wo steckst du denn, Kleiner? Chris?"

Dieser seufzte und zog die Decke über den Kopf. "Paige, verschwinde... bitte ich komm gleich."

"Du schläfst?", quietschte die zurzeit Dunkelhaarige. "Hey, du sollst arbeiten und nicht pennen einen Tag vor Halloween. Hast du die Waffen wenigstens besorgt?"

"Paige... bitte... ich komme gleich okay?" Chris konnte sich nur noch schwer beherrschen und hoffte, dass seine Tante nun endlich gehen würde.

"Schon gut, schon gut...fünf Minuten, sonst komm ich und hol dich!"

"Ja, ja.. komm gleich." Chris knurrte und als seine Tante endlich verschwunden sprang er aus dem Bett um sich schnell seine Hose anzuziehen. Seufzend beschloss er wenigstens noch eben etwas aufzuräumen, bevor er hinaus in den Club trat, aus dem ihm dröhnende Musik entgegenschlug.

Paige genehmigte sich derweilen einen Drink auf Kosten des Hauses, selbst

eingeschenkt. Als Piper sie mahnend ansah, wechselte die Jüngere schnell das Thema. "Du solltest zusehen, dass dein Herr Sohn geregeltere Schlafenszeiten kriegt. Um diese Uhrzeit gehört niemand ins Bett oder ist er krank?"

"Ins Bett?" Piper sah zur Tür des Hinterzimmers. "Der liegt nicht wirklich im Bett oder?"

"Doch...", nickte Paige.

Sofort war Piper auf den Beinen und sah sich um. "Kümmerst du dich um die Bar? Ich suche meinen werten Herrn Sohn."

"Ich hab ihm fünf Minuten gegeben, willst du nicht so lange warten?"

"Er sagte er kommt raus?" Piper sah erneut zur Tür. "Hat er wenigstens die Waffen versorgt?"

"Keine Ahnung...er hat mich rausgegängelt und ich bin gegangen..."

"Das passt so gar nicht zu ihm, hoffentlich geht es ihm gut." Piper, ganz die Mutter, sah wartend zur Tür bis Chris endlich aus dem Zimmer kam und sich langsam seinen Weg durch die Menge bahnte.

"Na...", grinste Paige nur und verschwand mit einem "Viel Glück mit deiner Mum" auf den Lippen in der Menge.

Chris sah ihr kopfschüttelnd nach während er vor Piper trat. "Hi Mum."

"Na...wo warst du denn die ganze Zeit? Willst du was trinken?" Ohne auf die Antwort zu warten stellte Piper ihrem Sohn ein Glas O-Saft vor die Nase.

Dieser sah das Glas an als wäre es ein Dämon und blickte dann wieder hoch zu Piper. "Du wolltest was von mir? Ich war beschäftigt."

"Hast du aufgeräumt? Ich hoffe die Waffen sind griffbereit verstaut."

"Ja aufgeräumt schon, nur das mit den Waffen war da so ein... Problem."

Piper bekam das typische genervte Gesicht und ihre Finger zuckten angriffslustig.

"Bitte, nicht... es lag nicht an mir." Abwehrend hob Chris die Hände. "Und denk dran du solltest dich nicht so aufregen, das ist nicht gut für mich."

Piper hob drohend einen Zeigefinger. "Hör auf darauf herum zu reiten...", murrte sie und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Und nun trink aus und besorg uns was...morgen Abend ist hier die Hölle los..."

"Ja, ich bin ja schon unterwegs." Chris warf erneut einen mürrischen Blick auf den O-Saft, ehe er sich erneut durch die Meute kämpfte.

Gerade als er durch die Tür wollte, prallte er recht unsanft gegen die Schulter eines Anderen, der ihn nicht einmal bemerkt zu haben schien.

Chris prallte fast einen halben Meter zurück und hielt sich die Schulter, als er den Blick hob.

Ein stechend blaues Auge, so wie ein schokoladenbraunes, sahen ihn kurz an, doch dann ging der junge Mann wortlos weiter, steuerte direkt die Bar an.

Chris blickte ihm verwirrt und wütend hinterher. Gut ihm war nichts passiert, dennoch hätte der Fremde sich zumindest entschuldigen können und er war gewillt das jetzt nachzuholen, denn er folgte ihm.

Er musste dann aber stockend stehen bleiben, als er sah, dass der Fremde mit seiner Mutter sprach, die diesen wie bezaubert anlächelte und immer wieder nickte.

Chris fragte sich erneut, wer das wohl sein sollte, als er erneut auf die Schulter getippt wurde und sich umdrehen musste. Seufzend senkte er den Blick, denn er wusste genau was seine Tante ihm sagen wollte.

"Bist du immer noch hier? Na komm, ich begleite dich auch...", meinte Paige milde lächelnd. "Was immer du deiner Mum sagen willst...es kann sicher warten..."

"Sicher... " Chris überlegte einen Moment. "Weisst du wer der Typ ist, der mit Mum spricht?"

Paige blickte an Chris vorbei zur Theke. "Oh, das ist der Leadsänger der Band von morgen...ich glaub der managt die Gruppe auch."

"Hmm, ziemlich unfreundlicher Kerl...", murrte Chris nochmals und ging dann an Paige vorbei. "Ich muss nun das Zeug für Mum besorgen."

"Okay...ich komm mit. Ach der ist eigentlich ganz süss...hat so nen irren Blick...find ich irgendwie cool..." Paige textete Chris zu, auch nachdem sie sich draussen im Verborgenen weggebeamt hatten.

Doch ihr Neffe sagte die meiste Zeit eigentlich gar nichts und war nur froh, als er sich endlich samt Waffen zurück in den Club beamen konnte.

Nun war es schon ziemlich spät und Piper schloss den Laden kurz nach ihrer Rückkehr. Paige setzte sich nachdenklich zu ihrer Schwester und seufzte um Aufmerksamkeit heischend extra laut auf.

"Was hast du? Wieder keiner für dich dabei?" Piper lächelte sie an, während sie begann den Tresen zu säubern.

"Nein, nicht wirklich...aber Chris ist so...unkonzentriert in letzter Zeit. In Chinatown hätte er fast eine Schale zerdeppert, von der es grad mal drei Stück gibt und die man für die Aufbewahrung von gefährlichen Ängsten benutzt."

"Chris? Meinst du das hat irgendeinen speziellen Grund?" Nun war Piper wieder voll aufmerksam und setzte sich zu ihrer Schwester, "Er wird doch nicht wirklich krank oder?"

"Oder..." Paige machte eine geheimnisvolle Pause.

"Oder?"

"Oder aber...er ist verliebt..." Paige nickte bedeutungsvoll.

"Ver... verliebt? Chris? In wen?"

"Was weiss ich. Ist er dein Sohn oder meiner? Vielleicht sollte er aber auch besser ein Gespräch von Mann zu Mann führen..."

"Von.. Mann zu Mann? Du weisst genau, dass Leo nicht hier ist, ausserdem... Chris kann nicht verliebt sein, oder hast du in den letzten Monaten irgendwann, irgendwo ein Mädchen gesehen?"

"Was wissen wir schon, was er den lieben langen Tag macht..." Paige sah Piper herausfordernd an und ging dann einen Schritt zurück. "Leo!"

"Paige! Wag es nicht...!" Piper sprang auf und ging auf ihre Schwester zu.

Zu spät! Direkt neben Piper erschien das inzwischen all zu vertraute, blaue Licht, das ihren Mann ankündigte.

"Verdammt!" Piper warf ihrer Schwester noch mal einen bösen Blick zu, ehe sie sich Leo zuwand. "Du kannst wieder gehen, es gibt nichts zu tun."

"Was? Ja, aber..."

"Nein, nein, ist schon gut, dass du da bist...dein Sohn braucht dich..."

"Wyatt?"

"Nein, du hast noch einen zweiten Sohn, schon vergessen? Er braucht

männlichen Rat."

"Männlichen... Rat?" Leo sah Piper fragend an. "Und wieso?"

"Liebeskummer", mutmasste Paige munter drauf los. Piper stöhnte genervt auf.

"Liebeskummer?" Leo sah verwirrt zwischen den beiden Frauen hin und her. "Kann mir bitte jemand sagen was los ist? Ich versteh zurzeit nämlich nur Bahnhof."

"Nun...Chris verhält sich etwas eigenartig in letzter Zeit..."

"Ziemlich schusselig..."

"Ja...ehm, das auch...etwas...er ist...unkonzentriert und verkriecht sich in seinem Zimmer..."

Piper seufzte und nickte schliesslich. "Vielleicht solltest du wirklich mal mit ihm reden, er ist so komisch..."

"Aber Chris war doch schon immer komisch, vielleicht macht er sich auch nur Sorgen um Wyatt."

"Nein das ist nicht wegen Wyatt, irgendwas ist anders an ihm."

"Anders?"

"Geh...geh, geh, geh...und rede mit ihm", meinte Paige und schob Leo in Richtung von Chris' Kammer.

Der Wächter wusste zwar nicht genau was gerade er tun sollte, aber schliesslich klopfte er leise an. "Chris? Bist du da?"

Leise Geräusche waren aus dem Zimmer zu vernehmen. Einiges wurde hin und her geschoben, dann erst öffnete sich die Tür und Chris lugte heraus, ziemlich verstrubbelt und halbnackt.

"Wolltest du schlafen? Ich...ich kann auch morgen wieder kommen", meinte Leo sofort, wollte er seinen Jüngsten doch nicht noch mehr gegen sich verstimmen.

"Nein, wollte ich nicht, also... was willst du Leo?"

"Reden...kann ich reinkommen?"

"Rein?" Chris sah zuerst seinen Vater, dann das unordentliche Zimmer hinter

sich an und nickte schliesslich. "Machs kurz."

"Klar..." Leo lächelte unsicher und ignorierte gekonnt die Unordnung. Als Chris die Tür geschlossen hatte, wandte Leo sich ihm zu. "Also...deine Mum und deine Tante machen sich Sorgen um dich. Etwas stimmt mit dir nicht in letzter Zeit und ich kann fühlen, dass du verwirrt bist, aber wir können dir nur helfen, wenn du mit uns sprichst."

"Was?" Chris strich sich die Haare aus der Stirn uns sah Leo fragend an. "Du willst hier nicht gerade ein... Männergespräch mit mir führen oder?"

"Ehm...", kam es unsicher von Leo. "Also wollen...eher deine Mutter will und...ja...will ich, also..? Was hast du zu sagen?"

"Ich? Was soll ich sagen? Darf man nicht mal etwas unaufmerksam sein, ohne dass man sofort ein Verbrecher ist? Du weisst genau, dass ich versuche heraus zu bekommen, wer Wyatt was antun will und ihr helft mir nicht wirklich dabei."

"Aber warum so fahrig und unkonzentriert mit einem Mal? Bitte Chris, wir machen uns doch nur Sorgen und wollen auch dein Bestes..."

"Ich werd mich wieder mehr konzentrieren okay? Ich war nur etwas unaufmerksam, das wird sich jetzt ändern, kannst du dann bitte wieder gehen?"

"Nein, tut mir Leid...aber etwas beunruhigt dich und ich spür das auch. Warum sagst du nicht, was es ist?"

"Weil es nichts ist, das Einzige was mit beunruhigt, ist dass ihr mir alle auf die Pelle rückt und euch Sorgen macht obwohl es mir gut geht."

Leo hob nur die Hände, um Chris zu beruhigen. "Aber wenn was ist...du weisst, du kannst mit uns reden, ja?" Damit lächelte er Chris noch einmal an und verliess dann dessen Zimmer.

Seufzend strich Chris sich erneut durch die Haare und sank gegen die Tür. Er wusste genau, dass sein Vater diese Worte ernst gemeint hatte, doch dennoch konnte er seine Gedanken und Gefühle mit niemandem teilen, denn alles was zuviel aus seinem Mund kam, würde die Zukunft verändern oder zumindest das Wissen der Lebenden beeinflussen. Auch über seine Träume konnte Chris mit niemandem sprechen, diese beängstigenden Visionen der Zukunft, die sich jede Nacht in seine Träume schlichen und ihn so nicht zur Ruhe kommen liessen. Aber wieso waren diese Träume in den letzten Tagen immer schlimmer geworden? Er wusste es nicht, doch er nahm sich fest vor dem auf den Grund zu gehen.


	2. Freund oder Feind?

**Justice**

_Freund oder Feind?_

02?

* * *

Am nächsten Tag dann wurde er jedoch voll von seiner Mutter und seinen Tanten eingespannt, welche alles für die bevorstehende Party im P3 vorbereiteten. Die Musiker kamen eine Stunde vor Beginn und bauten ihre Anlagen auf. Auch der seltsame Kerl mit den zwei unterschiedlichen Augenfarben war anwesend und koordinierte die Arbeit der anderen Jungs.

Chris Blick wurde in dieser Zeit immer wieder abgelenkt. Er wusste selber nicht, was so faszinieren war an dem Kerl, aber irgendwas war anders, das spürte er. Dennoch war er froh, wann immer er aus der Nähe des Mannes verschwinden konnte und nahm bereitwillig jede Aufgabe seiner Mutter an.

Die schien dadurch wieder beruhigt, gerade zu glücklich und Chris musste Acht geben, dass sie ihn nicht mit ihren überschwänglichen Muttergefühlen erdrückte.

Dann endlich kamen die ersten Gäste und erstmals konnte man die Musik der Band hören, die angenehm samtige Stimme ihres Leadsängers, was Paige und auch Phoebe sofort schmachten ließ.

"Hach, wenn ich doch nur etwas jünger wäre", seufzte Phoebe und zwinkerte Paige zu. "Für dich wäre er doch was, der ist in Chris' Alter und den hast du auch schon angemacht..."

"...ja, als ich noch nicht wusste, dass er mein lieber, kleiner Neffe ist, nicht Chris? Chris!" Sie stupste den unaufmerksamen Jungen in die Seite.

Dieser blickte etwas erschrocken drein, hatte man ihn doch erneut aus einem seiner Tagträume geweckt. "Was.. was ist?"

"Was träumst du denn schon wieder?", kicherte Paige. "Schade sie haben keine Sängerin, was? Aber dieser Kiran sieht doch auch nicht übel aus..." Paige kicherte immer irrer, anscheinend hatte sie schon jetzt zwei, drei Drinks zu viel intus.

"Kiran?" Chris sah sie fragend an. "Du meinst diesen Sänger?" Scheinbar hatte er die Bemerkung gar nicht richtig wahrgenommen, denn er ging nicht darauf ein.

"Hm...wen sonst. Wäre das nicht auch was für dich...also Sänger in ner Band zu sein?"

"Sänger?" Chris musste unweigerlich kichern. "Nein...Niemals." Damit war das Thema für ihn beendet. "Ich denke ich gehe noch mal ins Haus uns schau ins Buch der Schatten, vielleicht find ich ja noch was über denjenigen raus, der Wyatt angreifen will."

"Jetzt? Es ist Halloween, da wird nicht gearbeitet Chris..."

"Und hier rumsitzen ist besser?" Chris stand auf. "Dann tu ich wenigstens was sinnvolles, schaden kann es nicht, ausserdem war ich noch nie ein Freund von Halloween."

"Aber du kommst noch mal her, ja?", wollte Piper wissen und sah Chris bittend an.

"Vielleicht, bevor ich schlafen gehe sicher." Chris sah die Beiden müde an. "Nun schaut nicht so, ihr wisst genau, dass ich nur aus einem Grund aus der Zukunft gekommen bin, und das sicher nicht um zu feiern."

Die drei Schwestern liessen ihn ziehen, auch wenn sie sich nachdenkliche Blicke zuwarfen. Draussen war es erstaunlich kühl, doch so schnell fand Chris keine ruhige Ecke, von wo aus er verschwinden konnte.

Also lief er einfach drauf los, um das Gebäude herum auf der Suche nach einer dunklen Ecke.

Ein seltsames Gegrunze ließ ihn dann mit einem mal zusammen fahren.

Sofort sah er sich um, doch konnte nichts entdecken und versteckte sich so hinter einem der Müllcontainer.

Unweit von ihm wurden Mülltonnen umgeworfen und zwei unförmige Schatten

kamen zum Vorschein. Keine Zeitgenossen mit denen man einfach mal so ein

Kaffeekränzchen halten konnte.

"Mist...", keuchte Chris und sah sich kurz um, da er vor hatte sich wegzubeamen.

Just in diesem Moment sah er sich Auge in Auge mit einer der Bestien, die ihn anrüffelte und dann auf ihn zustürmte.

Chris sah geschockt auf das Vieh und wollte sich so schnell wie möglich

wegbeamen.

Doch das Biest erwischte ihn an seinem Hosenbein und zerrte daran wie ein

räudiger Köter, nicht gerade vorsichtig mit seinen Hauern umgehend.

"Ah, du verdammtes..." Chris sah sich suchend um und fand ein Stück Metall, das am Boden lag. Schnell hatte er es zu sich gebeamt und wollte damit nun auf das Untier einstechen.

Doch genau so gut hätte er in einen Flubberball stechen können, das Ergebnis wäre dasselbe gewesen. Der Dämon packte nach, um den Griff zu festigen. Jetzt wegbeamen hätte bedeutet, das Ding mitzunehmen.

"Verdammt...", knurrte Chris und versuchte weiter das Ding

loszuwerden. "Verschwinde endlich...", keuchte er doch langsam näherte sich das Vieh seinem Hals.

Und die Klauen waren nicht gerade angenehm, die sich in sein Fleisch krallten. Und als wäre das noch nicht genug, kam nun auch das zweite Ungeheuer noch auf sie zugetrottet und sabberte schon freudig vor sich her.

Chris begann leise zu schreien, Schmerz zog sich über seine Hüfte nach oben und der Anblick des herannahenden Monsters machte ihm nun doch Angst.

Plötzlich wurde er von einem gleissenden Licht geblendet, dann war das entsetzte Quieken und Kreischen der herannahenden Bestie zu hören und jene, die ihn zu Boden gedrückt hielt, ließ von ihm ab.

Sofort versuchte Chris sich aufzurichten, denn er wollte wissen, was hier geschah.

Ein weiteres, unbekanntes Wesen trabte auf ihn zu, doch seltsamerweise keimte nicht erneute Angst in ihm hoch, sondern umhüllte ihn Wärme.

Chris blickte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf das Wesen, das auf ihn zukam, dennoch bewegte er sich nicht von der Stelle, sondern stützte sich an der Mülltonne ab, neben der er zu Boden gesunken war.

Der Dämon, der ihn zuvor noch angegriffen hatte, wandte sich nun der blau

schimmernden Gestallt zu, welche schon die andere Kreatur mit einem

geschwungenen Horn erlegt hatte und nun scheinbar ruhig dem nächsten Angriff entgegen blickte. Der Angriff, so wie die Niederlage der Höllenbrut erfolgte in wenigen Sekunden. Chris gelang lediglich ein letzter Blick auf schimmernde Schuppen, ehe das Wesen zu verblassen schien, im Grunde nur aufhörte zu schimmern und so mit der Dunkelheit verschmolz.

Der junge Hexer wischte sich über die Augen und blickte erneut auf die Stelle, an der das Wesen verschwunden war. Dann erst bemerkte er den stechenden Schmerz in seiner Hüfte und blickte hinab.

Blutige Schrammen zogen sich über seine Haut, die durch die aufgeschlitzte

Kleidung zu erkennen war.

"Mist...", murrte er und sah erneut hinaus in die Dunkelheit, bevor er sich dazu aufraffen konnte sich nach Hause zu beamen.

Wo wie zu vermuten niemand vorzufinden war, da noch alle auf der Party waren und Wyatt bei den Morris' die Nacht verbringen würde.

Also musste Chris sich nun selber verarzten, was jedoch gar nicht so einfach war.

Zumal Verbandsmaterial Mangelware in diesem Haushalt zu sein schien. Kein

Wunder, wenn man bedachte, dass man jeder Zeit auf einen Wächter des Lichts

zurückgreifen konnte.

"Verdammt..." Chris seufzte und sträubte sich immer noch dagegen seinen Vater zu rufen. Erst einmal ging er nun auf den Dachboden um im Buch der Schatten nachzusehen, wer oder was dieses Wesen gewesen sein könnte.

Die Dämonen fand er recht schnell. Im Grunde hätte schon ein Energieball gereicht, um sie zu erledigen, doch erst mal musste man einen solchen zur Verfügung haben.

Weit schwieriger zu finden war das blaue Tier, welches nicht unter Bestien und Dämonen zu finden war. Mit der Suche unter Fabelwesen kam Chris der Sache schon näher.

Langsam blätterte er sich durch das dicke Buch und blieb dann endlich stehen.

Vor sich lag nun das Bild eben jener Gestallt, die er noch vor einer Stunde leibhaftig vor sich gesehen hatte. Allerdings war die Abbildung im Buch der Schatten grünlich gefärbt, während 'sein' Kirin, wie das Wesen hiess, doch eindeutig blau geschimmert hatte.

Seufzend fuhr Chris sich durch die Haare, er sollte wohl besser seine Tanten informieren, denn diese sollten wissen, dass sich wieder etwas auf den Strassen von St. Francisco herumtrieb.

Seine Mutter kam zusammen mit ihren Schwestern erst kurz vor drei Uhr morgens und fanden einen Wohnzimmertisch vor, überfüllt mit blutigen Wattepads. Sofort war Piper in heller Aufregung.

Natürlich hatte Chris durch den Lärm gewusst, dass seine Mum und seine Tanten wieder da waren und trottete nun langsam nach unten, den Blick gesenkt.

"Chris...!", rief Piper auch sofort aus und eilte an seine Seite. "Was um Himmels Willen ist passiert?"

"Wurde angegriffen, aber es geht mir gut... na ja fast."

"Komm setzt dich erst mal..." Piper zog Chris zum Sofa und ließ ihn sich

setzen. "Was war das...? Zeig mal..." Vorsichtig hob sie den notdürftigen Verband an Chris' Hüfte an.

"Es waren Olgash-Dämonen, grün, schleimig und mit riesigen scharfen Krallen." Chris stöhnte leicht auf als der Verband angehoben wurde. "Aber mir geht's gut."

"Ja, das sieht man. Warum hast du Leo nicht gerufen?", wollte Phoebe wissen und auch Paige sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an.

"Du stehst wohl auf Schmerzen...?"

"Ich hab ihn nicht gerufen, weil ihr genau wisst, wie ich über ihn denke." Chris sah seine Tanten böse an. "Das heilt auch von allein wieder.

Doch Chris hatte nicht mit seiner Mutter gerechnet, die sofort laut nach ihrem Mann rief und ihrem Sohn dann einen bösen Blick zuwarf. "Du bleibst hier Freundchen, dass das klar ist..."

"Was gibt's?", wollte Leo wie immer sofort hilfsbereit wissen, schreckte aber zurück, als er Pipers aufgebrachten Zustand erkannte. "Alles in Ordnung Piper? Du solltest dich nicht so aufregen, du weisst, dass das nicht gut ist."

"Hört endlich damit auf!" Piper fauchte herum wie eine Wildkatze. "Kümmere dich lieber um deinen Sohn und heile ihn, er wurde angegriffen."

Diesmal schaltete Leo richtig und fragte nicht erst nach Wyatt, sondern fuhr sofort zu Chris herum. Er setzte sich neben seinen zweitgeborenen Sohn und besah sich die Wunde. "Die ist aber nicht mehr frisch. Warum hast du mich nicht gleich gerufen?" Trotz der Worte wartete Leo nicht erst ab, ehe er die Wunde zu heilen begann.

Chris ignorierte die Frage gekonnt und blickte dann zu seiner Mum. "Ich hab es nicht allein geschafft, da war ein Wesen, das mich gerettet hat sonst wäre ich jetzt nur noch ein blutiger Haufen."

"Ein Wesen? Eine andere Hexe, oder was? Ein Wächter?"

"Nein, ein Kirin."

"Ein was...?", piepste Phoebe.

"Ein Kirin, ein Fabelwesen, es ähnelt einem Einhorn nur ist es grösser und hat Schuppen, seine Haut glänzt.. es... ist ein Beschützer, soweit ich gelesen habe."

"Ein ziemlich gefährlicher...Beschützer und vor allem skrupellos", warf Leo

ein. "Seine Gunst zu besitzen ist eine grosse Ehre, doch wehe man steht in seiner Missgunst. Das Kirin hat einen ausgeprägten Gerechtigkeitssinn, also lasst euch besser nichts zu Schulden kommen, wenn ihr in seiner Nähe seid. Lügen erkennt es sofort und ahndet sie auch augenblicklich."

"Aber es hat mich gerettet und dann verschwand es einfach..."

"Ich denk auch kaum, dass es dein Freund sein wollte. Kirin sind eigenbrötlerische Wesen, typische Einzelgänger wie so viele mystische Tiere."

"Wir sollten trotzdem mehr darüber hinausfinden, vielleicht ist es dieses Wesen, das Wyatt zum Bösen bringen will." Chris blickte neugierig in die Runde, doch seine Mutter schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich dachte immer das sind gutmütige Wesen, wieso sollte es Wyatt wollen?"

"Wird es kaum wollen", meinte Leo und klopfte Chris auf die Hüfte, die endlich völlig ausgeheilt war. "Kirin sind vergleichbar mit unseren westlichen Einhörnern. Wenn es böses im Schilde führen würde, dann nicht von sich aus. Vielleicht werden wir es ohnehin nie wieder sehen, so scheu wie sie sind. Wenn doch..." Leo brach ab, was erst recht die Aufmerksamkeit der Schwestern erregte.

"Sag schon", drängte ihn Phoebe. "Kann man es als Freund gewinnen?"

Leo seufzte. "Man kann ein Kirin gleich wie ein Einhorn nur zähmen, wenn man...na jedenfalls...wir sicher nicht...Wyatt sicher und Chris..." Der Wächter blickte zu seinem Sohn und zog die Stirn kraus. Wenn er jetzt was Falsches sagte, würde der Junge ihn nur noch mehr hassen.

"Was ist mit mir?" Chris war sofort neugierig. "Wie kann man es zähmen?"

Leo stand schon mal auf und trat zurück. "Einhörner egal welcher Art lassen sich nur von Jungfrauen berühren..."

Chris blickte seinen Vater geschockt an. "Ich... bin.. ich bin keine Jungfrau mehr!"

"Gut...Thema erledigt. Dann kann man es höchstens mit Gewalt fangen und das rate ich keinem, der an seinem Leben hängt."

Chris war wirklich rot geworden uns ging Richtung Türe. "Ich werd das Vieh schon finden...", murmelte er.

Piper warf ihrem Mann einen bösen Blick zu. "Chris! Du bleibst hier! Und Leo du entschuldigst dich gefälligst!"

"Wieso...?", wollte Leo entsetzt wissen und auch Phoebe und Paige sahen Piper verwirrt an. "Er hat doch nur gesagt wie man es fangen kann und wie nicht..."

Piper trat an Leo heran. "Du hast deinen Sohn beleidigt...", flüsterte sie und sah zu Chris, der unruhig in der Tür stand.

"Tut mir leid, das lag wirklich nicht in meinem Sinn. Aber du solltest so spät wirklich nicht mehr auf die Suche nach dem Kirin gehen. Vielleicht ist es schon weg und taucht nie wieder auf."

"Und was wollt ihr dann machen? Warten bis es an die Tür klopft?"

Genau in diesem Moment klopfte es wirklich an die Tür und alle sahen gleichzeitig dorthin.


	3. Wiedersehen macht Freude

**Justice**

_Wiedersehen macht Freude_

03

* * *

"Ihr glaubt doch nicht wirklich, dass das jetzt..." Chris seufzte und ging schließlich zur Türe um diese zu öffnen. 

"Der Teufel wird's kaum sein.", kicherte Paige.

"Nein, vielleicht nur sein Sohn." Phoebe gluckste leise und lugte zur Tür.

Chris stand derweil fragend vor der Tür. "Ja? Was wollen sie?"

Eine schmale Augenbraue ging kurz irritiert nach oben, dann hatte sich sein Gegenüber auch schon wieder gefangen und musterte Chris kurz ungeniert. "Kann ich kurz Piper sprechen? Es geht um das P3."

"Piper?" Chris hob eine Augenbraue an und musterte den Kerl. "Und das muss morgens um drei stattfinden?"

"Wenn sie nicht will, dass etwas aus ihrer Bar geklaut wird...ja..."

"Aus ihrer Bar?" Chris musterte den Fremden erneut. "Sie sind der Sänger von der Band von vorhin.. oder?"

"Bin ich, ja. Unser Bassist hat etwas vergessen und wir sind zurück gefahren, um zu sehen ob noch jemand da ist. Die Tür war offen, doch es war niemand mehr dort."

Chris nickte und sah kurz über seine Schulter um Piper zu rufen.

"Was ist denn?", rief diese aus dem Wohnzimmer.

"Besuch für dich!" Chris sah erneut zu dem Kerl, der ihn irgendwie nervös machte.

Der aber im Gegenzug völlig gelassen schien, obwohl er kaum älter als Chris schien.

Schliesslich erschien Piper neben ihm und sah hinauf zu dem Mann. "Kiran... Hallo, was machen sie denn hier?"

Die kalte Aura fiel mit einem Mal von Kiran ab und Piper bekam ein warmes Lächeln geschenkt. "Piper...ich wollte ihnen nur sagen, dass sie dringend noch mal zum P3 fahren und dort die Türen verschliessen sollten."

"Es steht offen?" Die junge Frau sah ihn überrascht an, ehe sie nach ihrer kleinen Schwester rief. "Pheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeobeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Was ist...oh hi Kiran.", strahlte Phoebe, kaum dass sie den blonden Mann sah.

"Hab ich dir nicht den Schlüssel für die Tür des P3 gegeben, damit du diese abschliesst?"

"Hab ich doch auch...", war sich Phoebe sicher.

"Sicher? Und wieso musste Kiran dann extra noch mal herkommen und Bescheid sagen, dass alles offen steht?" Seufzend griff sich Piper an den Bauch. "Ich glaub das nicht, Chris, fährst du mich eben zum Club?"

Der Jüngere nickte sofort. "Sicher, aber... vielleicht solltest du dich erst etwas ausruhen."

Kirans stechender Blick durchbohrte beinahe Chris' Rücken, doch dann war das Gefühl mit einem Mal weg, ebenso wie der junge Sänger.

Phoebe seufzte. "Dann können wir auch den schnelleren Weg nehmen, was Chris?"

Chris nickte. "Piper bleib du hier und ruh dich aus, ich erledige das mit Phoebe." Schnell hatte der Jüngere die Hand seiner Tante ergriffen und einen Moment später standen sie schon mitten im P3. Chris sah sich suchend

um und begann dann leise zu sprechen. "Findest du nicht auch, dass dieser Kiran ziemlich... komisch ist?"

"Komisch? In welchem Sinn? Ich find ihn nur unheimlich süss...du bist natürlich auch süss.", beeilte sich Phoebe natürlich sofort zu sagen. "Aber eben...anders...du bist eben...mein Neffe...aber komisch...komisch bist

du auch...in letzter Zeit jedenfalls." Phoebe ging zur Tür, um diese endlich zu schliessen.

"Ich bin nicht komisch, aber dieser Kiran schon, so plötzlich wie er vorhin verschwunden war und diese Augen... unheimlich, und was ist das eigentlich für ein Name? Kiran..."

"Ein ganz normaler Name eben...und na ja...er war wohl müde und wollte auch endlich mal ins Bett."

Chris sah seine Tante missmutig an. "Also fertig, können wir dann zurück? Ich bin müde."

"Du auch? Klar...setz mich nur ab, dann lass ich dich auch ins Bettchen hüpfen. War für dich ja auch ziemlich anstrengend und...gruselig."

"Ja schon... " Chris nahm Phoebe an der Hand, beamte sich kurz zurück ins Haus der Halliwells, in dem es schon still war und kaum dass er seine Tante abgesetzt hatte, beamte er sich zurück in den Club in sein kleines Zimmer.

Endlich Ruhe vor allem und jedem. Heute war ihm einfach mal wieder jeder auf die Pelle gerückt, doch auch jetzt wo er endlich allein war, fand er keine Ruhe. Zumindest keine innere und so stellte sich nur sehr schwer

Schlaf ein.

Immer wieder drehte er sich hin und her, kaum schloss er seine Augen, sah er wieder Bilder vor seinen Augen, aber diesmal Bilder von einem komischen Kerl mit verschiedenen Augenfarben. "Chris... du bist ein Idiot...", sprach er mit sich selbst, bevor er sich erneut auf den Rücken drehte und zu schlafen versuchte.

Erst in den frühen Morgenstunden fiel er in einen unruhigen Schlaf, aber auch dieser versprach wenig Erholung.

Schließlich wurde er nur allzu früh wieder geweckt und als er die Augen öffnete, musste er sich erst einen Moment lang orientieren.

Aber der Krach im P3 war unverkennbar. Die Getränkelieferanten waren angekommen und stockten die Vorräte des Clubs wieder auf.

Und so musste schließlich auch Chris raus aus dem Bett, er sollte sich schleunigst eine neue Bleibe suchen. Nur mit Boxershorts bekleidet verließ er schließlich sein Zimmer und setzte sich an den Tresen.

Seine Augen bekam er allerdings erst richtig auf, als seine Mum ihm eine Tasse Kaffee vor die Nase stellte.

Als er den Blick hob, blinzelte er sie verschlafen an und deutlich war ihm die durchzechte Nacht anzusehen.

Doch wider Erwarten kamen keine Vorwürfe, sondern lediglich ein Teller mit frischen Bagels wurde ihm vorgesetzt.

"Danke Mum...", murmelte Chris leise und biss ziemlich unmotiviert zu.

"Kein Problem...", meinte Piper, aber es folgten keine Anweisungen für den Tag. Es schien als hätte er heute wohl frei und das so richtig, ohne irgendwelche Nebentätigkeiten. Er konnte sich also nach Lust und Laune in

der Unterwelt herumtoben auf der Suche nach dem Bösen, das hinter seinem Bruder her war.

Chris blickte irgendwann wieder hoch und sah sich um, da der Club endlich wieder ruhig geworden war. "Ich werd mich anziehen und... keine Ahnung.. irgendwas machen."

"Wie wär's mit ausruhen? Geh shoppen oder irgendwo ein Eis essen...tu einfach mal nichts.", riet ihm Piper.

"Nichts?" Chris sah sie irritiert an. "Okaaaaay..." Schnell verschwand er in seinem Zimmer um sich anzuziehen und sich zu fragen, was mit seiner Mutter passiert war.

Dass diese sich nur Sorgen machte und befürchtete, ihr Sohn könnte sich überarbeiten, kam ihm wohl nicht in den Sinn. Laut seiner Erfahrung musste immer etwas Schreckliches und Grausames dahinter stecken. Dementsprechend verunsichert zog er wenig später durch die Strassen von San Francisco.

Er interessierte sich nicht wirklich für das, was auf den Strassen vor sich ging, war zu sehr gefangen in seiner eigenen Welt und zu beschäftigt damit nachzudenken.

Und mal wieder zu beschäftigt um geradeaus zu sehen, was ihn prompt wieder mit jemandem kollidieren ließ.

Und zwar so stark, dass er geradewegs auf sein Hinterteil fiel und bevor er sich wieder erheben konnte, wild vor sich her fluchte.

Erst einige Augenblicke später realisierte er die Hand, die ihm entgegen gehalten wurde, um ihm aufzuhelfen.

Also ergriff er eben diese ohne auch nur aufzusehen in wen er eigentlich gerannt war.

"Tut mir Leid.", erklang da mit einem mal eine warme, vertraute Stimme. "Ich hoffe du hast dir nicht wehgetan."

Endlich blickte Chris in das Gesicht seines Gegenübers, erst da fiel ihm auf, dass er immer noch die Hand des Mannes hielt. Also ließ er sie los und grinste schelmisch. "Nein, mir geht's gut."

"Gut...tut mir Leid, das ist jetzt schon das zweite Mal, nicht? Ich sollte mehr auf meine Umwelt achten." Kiran grinste fast schon verlegen, nichts war von der Arroganz zu sehen, die Chris bis dahin kennen gelernt hatte.

"Wenn ich Zeit hätte, würde ich dich als Entschuldigung zu nem Eis einladen, aber ich muss leider weiter...haben Probe für nen Auftritt in nem grossen Club...vielleicht sieht man sich mal wieder." Damit hob er die Hand zum Gruss und eilte dann weiter, ließ Chris einfach stehen.

Dieser blickte ihm ziemlich verwirrt hinterher und fühlt sich ziemlich stehen gelassen. Schließlich drehte er sich wieder um und lief langsam weiter, mit den Gedanken natürlich bei dem, was gerade passiert war.

So in Gedanken versunken achtete der Wächter nicht darauf wohin er ging, bemerkte auch nicht den Müllwagen, der rückwärts wieder aus der Gasse fahren wollte, in die er gerade eingebogen war. Als er der Gefahr endlich

gewahr wurde, waren zwischen ihm und dem riesigen, orangen Fahrzeug nur noch wenige Meter und es schien nicht, als würde der Wagen langsamer werden. Im nächsten Moment wurde Chris von den Beinen gerissen, prallte gegen etwas Weiches und sah den Müllwagen nur noch an sich vorbeituckern.

Seufzend hielt sich der junge Hexer den Kopf. Was war heute nur los mit ihm? Langsam nur richtete er seinen Kopf auf und sah direkt in die Augen seines Retters.

"Ich hatte irgendwie ein komisches Gefühl.", zwinkerte ihm Kiran zu. "Außerdem...", er hielt Chris eine Karte unter die Nase, "...wollte ich fragen, ob du nicht Lust hast heute Abend im Club vorbei zu sehen...wir sind etwa ab neun Uhr dran."

"Komisches Gefühl?" Chris richtete sich nun ganz auf und half auch seinem Gegenüber auf die Beine. "Club? Heute Abend?" Was erzählte er nur für einen Schwachsinn? Innerlich schlug sich Chris selber mit der Hand gegen die Stirn, ehe er die Karte nahm. "Ab neun?"

"Ja..." Kiran war am herum hibbeln. "Sorry, ich muss jetzt wirklich...pass auf dich auf...es sind nicht mehr allzu viele Beschützer unterwegs heut zu Tage..."

"Ja... danke noch mal, ich komm sicher vorbei, muss dir zumindest nen Drink ausgeben dafür, dass du mich gerettet hast."

Kiran winkte ihm nur noch zu, dann verschwand er um die nächste Hausecke und ließ einen Chris mit einem rasenden Herzschlag zurück.

In den folgenden Stunden passte Chris besser auf, was er tat und wo er hinging, außerdem war er ziemlich abgelenkt davon, dass er erneut ein Dämonennest gefunden hatte und seine Tanten zur Hilfe holen musste.

"Mit Ausruhen ist wohl nicht viel, was?", grinste ihn Phoebe an und Paige knuffte ihn spielerisch in die Seite. "Vielleicht ziehst du den Ärger ja auch nur...magisch an..."

"Das Gefühl habe ich gerade auch, aber dieses Vieh hier, scheint so einer zu sein, wie der, der mich letztens angegriffen hat, vielleicht sind da noch einige mehr."

"Die finden dich wohl einfach zum Fressen süss..."

Chris knurrte und stürzte sich in den Kampf. Als die Drei schließlich

wieder daheim ankamen, waren sie über und über mit grünem Schleim bedeckt, außerdem zeigte die Uhr bereits halb neun und Chris schien es plötzlich sehr, sehr eilig zu haben.

"Kein Problem...Ladys first...wer hält heute noch etwas darauf?", maulte Phoebe, als Chris als erstes das Bad blockierte.

Doch ihr Neffe schien es wirklich eilig zu haben, denn als er aus der Dusche gestürmt kam, war sein Haar noch tropfnass. Schließlich verschwand er im Zimmer seiner Mutter, da er dort einige Kleidungstücke verstaut hatte und als er wieder hinauskam wurde er von eben jener ziemlich fragend angesehen.

"Wo gehst du hin?"

"Weg.."

"Und wohin? Chris, ich bin deine Mutter!"

"Ich hab ein Date, okay?"

Piper blieb mit offenem Mund stehen, als ihr Sohn an ihr vorbei rannte.

Von ihrem Schwestern kam ein kollektives "Uuuuh..."

Doch Piper hob nur abwehrend die Hand und ging in ihr Zimmer.

Währenddessen hatte Chris sich in die Nähe des Pubs gebeamt und sah sich suchend um, ob nicht doch jemand in der Nähe war.

Er kam ungesehen in den Club, wo Kiran und seine Jungs bereits auf der Bühne standen. Eine kleine Traube von Mädchen hatte sich bereits dicht davor angesammelt und himmelte Sänger, so wie Musiker offen an.

Chris schüttelte leicht den Kopf und drängte sich durch die Menge zum Tresen wo er sich erst einmal hinsetzte und eine Cola bestellte. Immer wieder schweifte sein Blick zur Bühne und zu der Band, besonders der

Leadsänger hatte es ihm scheinbar angetan.

Und je länger er diesen betrachtete, umso seltsamer wurde ihm zu Mute, konnte er sich das Gefühl, warum er sich so sehr für diesen interessierte, einfach nicht erklären.

Schließlich zwang er sich, den Blick abzuwenden und blickte sich nun im Club um.

Dieser war einiges grösser als das P3, aber nicht minder voll mit Leuten. Überall wurde geschupst und gedrängelt und die Girls kreischten, dass es fast die Musik übertrumpfte.

Chris beobachtete die Leute und bestellte einen Drink nach dem anderen, während er der Band zuhörte.

Die Musik war popig, mit einem souligen Einschlag, was sich besonders bei den Balladen hervor tat. Bei jenen wurde es auch gleich wesentlich ruhiger in dem Club.

Und Chris Blick wanderte wieder zum Leasänger der Gruppe, erschrocken wurden seine Augen grösser, als er merkte von ihm beobachtet zu werden.

Doch Kirans Mundwinkel zogen sich nur kurz hoch, als er den erschrockenen Ausdruck bemerkte und sang dann unbeirrt weiter von einer jungen Liebe die langsam am heranwachsen war, jedoch unter keinem guten Stern stand.

Chris wandte sich wieder ab und trank weiter, bis er von einem wildfremden Kerl angesprochen wurde. Dieser wurde alsbald ziemlich aufdringlich, obwohl der Jüngere immer wieder sagte, er habe kein Interesse.

"Na komm schon", murrte der grosse Kerl und setzte sich unaufgefordert auf den Hocker neben Chris. "Jemand der so schön mit dem Wimpern klimpern kann und anderen anmacht..."

"Ich hab hier niemanden angemacht, klar? Ich will nix von dir, also verschwinde..."

"Na, na nicht so unfreundlich!" Der Typ hob seine Hand, um Chris damit durch die Haare streichen zu können, doch ehe er auch nur eine einzige Strähne erreichen konnte, wurde sein Handgelenk gepackt und zurückgezogen.

Chris war zurück gewichen und blickte nun überrascht auf die Szene vor sich.


	4. Zu viel des Guten

**Justice**

_Zu viel des Guten_

04?

* * *

Kiran stand vor dem Mann und hielt trotz geringerer Körpergrösse dessen Handgelenk mit eisernem Griff fest. "Ich denke nicht, dass du das tun solltest.", meinte er ruhig, jedoch ohne los zu lassen. "Such dir jemand anderen..." 

Der Grössere nickte nur und verschwand ohne weitere Worte. Chris blickte seinen Retter lächelnd an. "Langsam wird mir das unheimlich, willst du mich jetzt immer retten?"

"So lange ich in der Stadt bin...warum nicht..." Kiran setzte sich auf den nun freien Platz neben Chris und winkte dem Barkeeper zu.

"Du gehst wieder weg?" Chris beobachtete ihn genau, während er selber einen Schluck seiner Cola nahm.

"Wir touren von Stadt zu Stadt, ja...irgendwann will man uns halt einfach nicht mehr sehen und dann ziehen wir weiter."

Chris sah einen kurzen Moment enttäuscht aus, doch dann lächelte er wieder. "Na dann muss ich danach wohl wieder auf mich selber aufpassen... dein Auftritt war übrigens toll."

"Danke...und jetzt bin ich fertig...ich hab immer das Gefühl, die Mädchen wollen einfach unbedingt lauter sein als ich und irgendwann kann man die Anlage nicht mehr höher schalten, einfach schrecklich."

Kaum dass der Barkeeper endlich bei ihnen stand, sah Chris in wieder an. "Also, was willst du trinken? Ich muss dir noch was ausgeben, wegen dem Retten..."

"Nur ne Cola für mich, hab bloß Pause und muss nachher noch mal ran. Bleibst du noch ne Weile hier?", wollte er wieder an Chris gewandt wissen.

"Ich... weiss nicht genau..." Chris sah sich suchend um. "Sitz hier wohl allein wie auf dem Präsentierteller..." Kaum hatte Chris fertig gesprochen, kam schon eine Gruppe junger Männer, die man unschwer als Kirans Band

identifizieren konnte, auf sie zu und legte einen Arm um Kirans Schultern. "Na wen hast du dir denn da geangelt? Hübsch... hübsch...Jungs heut Nacht kommt Kiran sicher nicht mit ins Hotel..." Die Gruppe lachte schallend.

"Vergesst es Jungs...der spielt in ner anderen Liga.", wehrte Kiran ab und blickte Chris entschuldigend an. "Und wie oft hab ich euch schon gesagt, dass es erst NACH dem Gig alkoholische Getränke für euch gibt?"

Die Jungs kicherten nur und sahen erneut zwischen Kiran und Chris hin und her. "Andere Liga.. klar doch, wer's glaubt, also ich übernehme deine Suite gern heut Nacht..." Ronan und die Anderen waren ziemlich gut drauf, was sich deutlich anmerken ließ.

Chris hingegen war leicht rot geworden und sah nach unten. Er wusste nicht genau, wie er reagieren sollte und schwieg so einfach.

"Tut mir Leid...es sind Idioten...aber ich mag sie...irgendwie...", entschuldigte sich Kiran und bestellte für Chris und sich sozusagen als Trost auch etwas Alkoholisches.

"Also wenn Kiran dich nicht will, dann nehm ich dich sicher..." Ronan grinste Chris nun anzüglich an und der Jüngere lächelte leicht zurück, antwortete jedoch nicht.

"HEY, hey jetzt beruhigt euch mal...sucht euch was anderes...es gibt auch süsse Jungs, die NICHT auf Kerle stehen...also...Abmarsch!", orderte Kiran an, selbst langsam etwas peinlich berührt vom Auftritt seiner Bandkollegen.

Schließlich verschwanden diese endlich und ließen sie allein. "Ich spiele in einer anderen... Liga?" Chris sah ihn fragend an. "Was meinst du damit?"

"Nichts, ich musste die Typen nur von dir wegkriegen, sonst hättest du keine ruhige Minute mehr gehabt..."

"Nicht?" Chris sah zur Bühne. "Sind die immer so?", fragte er leise und blickte Kiran dann direkt in die Augen.

"Na ja...meistens schon...nur morgens, wenn sie nen Kater haben, sind sie ruhiger..."

Chris lächelte ihn leicht an, er verstand seine Reaktion nicht, sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, er war nervös und seine Hände schwitzig. "Wann musst du wieder auf die Bühne?"

"Uhm in...fünf Minuten hab ich noch. Was machst du eigentlich so? Arbeitest du in Pipers Club?"

"Nein ich..." Chris überlegte, ja was macht er eigentlich. "Ich bin in der... Transportbranche."

"Du fährst Laster?"

"Nein, nicht direkt... ich bin eher für den Schnelltransport zuständig."

"Also Kurierfahrer? Mit dem Auto oder mit dem Rad?"

"Ähm... weder noch, ist eher so was Organisatorisches.."

"DU? Im Büro? Kann man sich kaum vorstellen. Versauerst du da nicht regelrecht?"

"Nein, ist ein guter Job." Chris lächelte ehrlich. "Also, wenn du gesungen hast, kommst du dann wieder runter? Dann können wir ja noch etwas... reden.."

Kiran strahlte. "Klar...ich hab Zeit...morgen ist nix los...mein freier Tag sozusagen..."

"Na dann, ich warte hier auf dich." Chris lächelte ihn erneut an und wartete dann wirklich so lange, bis der Auftritt der Band vorbei war.

Was erst ziemlich spät war, doch Kiran kam danach auch direkt auf ihn zugesteuert, half ausnahmsweise mal nicht den Musikern beim Einpacken. Selbst hatte er ja nichts zum verräumen, der Vorteil wenn man Sänger war.

"Da bist du ja wieder!" Chris strahlte ihn an, während der Club sich zu leeren begann.

Kiran grinste. "Na, zufrieden?" Er deutete auf die drei geleerten Cocktails die vor Chris standen, die ihm der Barkeeper immer wieder vorgesetzt hatte.

"Ja, nur ich sollte langsam wieder auf Cola umsteigen...", sagte Chris, der schon merklich angeheitert war.

"Dabei mixt Sam doch so tolle Drinks..." Sprach's und bestellte sich auch schon was.

Chris nickte und nahm einen Schluck von seinem inzwischen vierten Cocktail. "Dein Auftritt war ja scheinbar sehr heiß, den ganzen Mädchen nach zu urteilen, die euch angehimmelt haben... du könntest wohl jede haben oder?"

"Vielleicht...für eine Nacht...danach flüchtet eh jede..."

"Flüchtet? Wieso?"

"Weil ich eben nie lange an einem Ort bin und wenn, ist sie nie Konkurrenzlos, sondern hat immer Dutzende von Nebenbuhlerinnen. Da kannst du noch so lange beteuern, dass es nur sie gibt...glauben tun sie dir das nur kurz...wenn überhaupt."

"Also hast du in jeder Stadt eine Andere?" Chris' Gesicht war plötzlich ziemlich ernst geworden.

"Wohl nicht in jeder...und wie gesagt, die laufen ja weg...also was soll ich schon haben? Wenn ich wo bin, wo ich schon mal war, kann es sein, dass ich ne nette Begleitung für den Abend habe...mehr aber nicht. Und wie

sieht's bei dir aus...trifft man in der Transportbranche viele hübsche Mädchen?"

"Mädchen?" Chris überlegte einen Moment. "Eher weniger, bin wohl nicht so der Typ, den Mädchen gern mögen."

"Du? Nicht?" Kiran sah sich im Club um, in dem doch noch einige junge Frauen anwesend waren. "Mindestens zwei von denen könntest du sofort abschleppen, wetten?"

"Und wen?" Chris sah sich suchend um.

Kiran deutete auf eine Ecke, wo drei Mädchen saßen, die immer mal wieder zu ihnen rüber sahen und kicherten.

"Mädchen..." Chris nickte und blickte zurück zur Bar.

"Scheint als hättest du gerade ne derbe Enttäuschung hinter dir."

"Nein... nein nicht... wirklich irgendwie interessieren mich Mädchen nur gerade nicht."

"Verstehe...wohl erst Karriere, dann die Liebe. Ja, ja, geht mir auch so...wüsste nicht, was ich jetzt mit Frau und Kind anfangen könnte..."

"Nein... meine Karriere ist wohl soweit, dass es nicht besser wird." Chris lächelte ihn leicht an und bekam kurz darauf einen neuen Drink in die Hand. "Oh nein, ich sollte wirklich... nicht mehr..."

"Ach was, du bist doch'n Mann...", grinste Kiran. "Den verträgst du schon noch...und so lange du nicht lallend zu den Mädels rüber wankst, hast du sicher noch nicht zu viel intus."

"Ich werd sicher nicht zu irgendwelchen Mädchen gehen." Chris seufzte und nahm einen weiteren Schluck. "Sag mal, wieso bekomm ich hier eigentlich ständig Nachschub? Hast du das organisiert?"

Kiran deutete auf Sam. "Er ist Ronans Cousin und wir kriegen hier alles frei Haus..."

"Aber ich gehör nicht zu eurer Band..."

"Du bist eingeladen...", meinte Kiran und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

Chris lächelte erneut. "Na dann... auf dich und deine Band." Er erhob das Glas und hielt es Kiran entgegen."

Der stieß ebenfalls an und nachdem Beide ihre Gläser leer hatten, zeigte die Uhr hinter der Theke fast schon zwei Uhr morgens an und Sam sah sie bittend an, endlich Heim zu gehen.

"Ich denke wir... sollten gehen." Chris sah sich um, der Club war bis auf sie und einige der Bandmitglieder leer.

"Okay..." Kiran erhob sich, scheinbar mühelos, aber als Chris sich erhob schoss ihm erst mal der Alkohol voll in den Kopf.

Und er begann zu schwanken, musste an Kiran Halt finden. "Verdammt, ich sollte ins Bett."

"Scheint so..."

Doch nach und nach wurde seine Sicht unklarer, kam ihm alles vor wie in Watte gepackt und er konnte keinen klaren Gedanke mehr fest halten.

"Ehm, Chris...vielleicht sollte ich dich besser heim bringen. Wo wohnst du? Bei Piper? Chris...?" Kiran hob eine Augenbraue. "Chris...? Kannst du noch antworten?" Der junge Sänger seufzte und trat etwas dichter an Chris, um diesen besser stützen zu können. "Scheinbar willst du es mir nicht sagen..."

Wollte schon, nur konnte nicht, denn der junge Mann war weggenickt und lehnte nun vollends entspannt in Kirans Armen.

"Was mach ich nur mit dir...werd mein Hotelzimmer diese Nacht wohl doch brauchen."

Chris fühlte nur noch, wie der Boden unter seinen Füssen schwand, dann eine lange Zeit nichts mehr, in der er sich nur sicher und geborgen fühlte und dann erst wieder, wie er auf etwas Weiches abgelegt wurde.

Er kuschelte sich in die weichen Kissen und öffnete dann nur zaghaft ein Auge. "Wo... wo bin ich?"

Seine Stimme war zu leise und Kiran wandte ihm den Rücken zu, war gerade damit beschäftigt sich seiner engen Auftrittsklamotten zu entledigen.

Also drehte Chris sich zu ihm um und musterte ihn unverholten dabei.

Sein Pech, dass Kiran die Klamotten auf dem Weg zum Bad von sich rupfte und hinter sich liegen ließ. Das wirklich Interessante wurde erst im Bad entblößt.

Seufzend blickte der junge Hexer ihm hinterher, bevor er sich auf den Rücken drehte und die Decke anstarrte.

Das Rauschen der Dusche war zu vernehmen und wirkte einschläfernd. Als Chris den Blick das nächste Mal von der Decke nahm, musste schon einige Zeit vergangen sein, denn es war ruhig in dem Zimmer und dunkel. Nur durch einen Spalt der Vorhänge drang das Licht der Strassenlaterne von draussen herein und beschien einen Körper, der sich auf der Couch zusammengekrümelt hatte.

Chris schreckte etwas hoch und blickte erneut zur Couch, erkannte Kiran darauf und fühlte sich schlecht. Also stand er kurzerhand auf und ging auf ihn zu.

Ein seltsames Gefühl beschlich ihn unterwegs und dass nicht nur, weil ihm von all den Drinks übel war.

"Kiran?" Leise flüsterte er seinen Namen, während er vor ihm in die Knie ging.


	5. Ärger daheim

**Justice**

_Ärger daheim_

05?

* * *

Kiran wachte augenblicklich auf und das Gefühl in Chris verschwand in dem Moment, als der Andere ihn mit seinen zwei verschiedenfarbenen Augen ansah.

"Hey... ich... ich fühl mich nicht gut dabei, wenn ich im Bett schlafe und du hier auf der Sofa kaum Platz hast."

"Hmm...? Ach was...geht schon...oder schläfst du nicht gut allein in großen Betten?"

"Du hast es erfasst, also... kommst du rüber, oder muss ich dich persönlich bea... tragen?"

"Bea..n...tragen? Was? Nein, nein...mein Rücken wird dir dankbar sein..." Kirin stand mit einem Elan auf, dem man ihm kaum zugetraut hätte, nachdem er gerade erst wieder erwacht war, doch er schien tatsächlich innerhalb einer Minute hellwach zu sein.

Chris lächelte ihn an und deutete zum Bett. "Danke übrigens fürs... na ja... fast heimbringen."

"Sorry, wusste nicht wohin mit dir und hab mich nicht getraut zu so einer Uhrzeit bei Piper zu klingeln...und Platz hab ich ja..." Kiran hopste zum Bett und kroch unter die Decke. "Ah...schön warm..."

"Du hättest dir doch die Decke nehmen können, es sind zwei da..." Chris grinste und legte sich ebenfalls hin. Er legte sich auf die Seite und beobachtete Kiran argwöhnisch. "Wo fahrt ihr hin? Ich meine nach St. Francisco."

"Vorerst? Bleiben wir noch hier...keine Ahnung...für das Management bin ich nicht zuständig, das macht Justin..."

"Dich interessiert es auch gar nicht? Ich glaub ihr müsst sicher schon halb Amerika kennen, oder?" Chris sah verträumt aus. "Ich wünschte ich hätte auch Zeit für so was..."

"Hmm, ich kann mal mit Justin reden, vielleicht brauchen wir noch jemanden...dann kannst du ne Weile mit uns rumziehen und sehen ob es dir zusagt..." Kiran lag ebenfalls auf der Seite, Christ zugewandt und stützte seinen Kopf auf einer Hand ab.

"Nein, ich kann hier nicht weg. Bin viel zu stark eingespannt im... Job..."

"Sag du brauchst ne Auszeit...Ferien..."

"Keine Change ist ein Fulltime Job." Chris lächelte leicht. "Vielleicht sehen wir uns dann ja irgendwann wieder..." Er sah seinem Gegenüber tief in die Augen und lächelte. "Du hast irgendwas an dir, was mich ziemlich durcheinander bringt."

"Oh...sorry...ich hoffe das Gerede meiner Jungst hat dich nicht verwirrt oder so, ich mein...ich weiß ja nicht wie du das siehst..."

"Wie ich was sehe?"

"Na ja...Jungs und...Jungs..." Kiran rutschte etwas zurück und es schien Christ fast, als hätte er einen Hauch von Röte auf dessen Gesicht gesehen. "Versteh mich nicht falsch, i-ich will nichts von dir...nicht dass du jetzt abhauen musst oder so. Ich fall über niemanden her, der bei mir im Bett liegt...jedenfalls nicht so...oh Gott, ich red Stuss. Du solltest mich k.o. schlagen, damit ich Ruhe gebe...sonst verdau ich den Alk nie richtig und bin morgen immer noch so strange drauf..."

Chris lächelte leicht, doch als er dann genau verstand, was Kiran eigentlich sagen wollte schluckte er leer. "Oh tut mir Leid, ich halt dich vom schlafen ab... ich sollt wohl besser still sein, denke du brauchst deine Ruhe..."

"Tut mir Leid...nicht mehr als du...schlaf gut..." Kiran zog die Decke fast über den Kopf.

Chris sah ihm dabei zu, dann legte er sich nervös auf den Rücken, konnte aber keine Ruhe geben. "Du... Kiran? Ich find das nicht schlimm..."

"Uhm...schön...", kam es unter der Decke hervor genuschelt. "Hey...ich steh übrigens nicht auf Kerle...nicht nur jedenfalls.", folgte dann noch viel, viel leiser.

Chris seufzte leise. "Oh.. ich... ich .. weiss nicht... auf was... ich... na ja..." Nun wurde er wirklich knallrot und drehte dem Anderen den Rücken zu. "Entschuldige, wir sollten wirklich schlafen...der Alkohol..."

Kiran schwieg, ansonsten würden sie keine Ruhe mehr finden diese Nacht. Es dauerte auch so schon lange bis zumindest Chris eingeschlafen war.

Er wurde erst spät am Morgen geweckt, als ihm der verführerische Duft von frischem Kaffee und warmen Hörnchen in die Nase stieg.

Langsam öffnete er erst ein, dann das andere Auge, bevor er sich zu Kiran umdrehte. "Wow, ein Frühstücksengel...gibt's auch Philadelphia?"

"Eeeeeehm.", machte Kiran. "Muss ich erst mal das Hotelpersonal fragen...", druckste er herum und dackelte davon.

"Nein!" Chris rief ihm hinterher und war froh, dass Kiran noch nicht aus der Tür war. "Schon okay, was hast du denn Feines?" Langsam richtete er sich auf und fuhr sich durch die Haare.

Kiran kehrte mit dem Tablett um und stellte es Chris dann aufs Bett. "Kaffee, Milch, O-Saft, Hörnchen, Vollkornbrot, Butter, Honig und Marmelade..."

"Wow... mir hat noch nie jemand Frühstück ans Bett gebracht..." Chris blickte auf und lächelte. "Das mit gestern tut mir Leid."

"Gestern?" Kiran kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. "Hilf mir auf die Sprünge, ja? Ich hab da ein paar klitzekleine Blackouts..."

"Black... outs..." Chris sah ihn perplex an. "Ähm okay..." Seufzend schnappte er sich eines der Hörnchen.

Kiran beobachtete ihn beim Essen, schien selbst aber keinen Hunger zu haben, obwohl er irgendwie von Minute zu Minute zufriedener und ruhiger schien, fast schon verträumt.

"Willst du nicht?", fragte Chris schliesslich und deutete auf das halbleere Tablett.

"Ich hab morgens nie Hunger.", wehrte Kiran ab. "Ich esse dann später etwas Kleines...aber hau du nur tüchtig rein, ist ja inklusive."

"Ich bin aber schon satt." Chris lächelte zufrieden, dann sah er auf den Wecker beim Nachttisch. "Oh verdammt..." Schnell sprang er aus dem Bett und begann sich anzuziehen.

"Musst du arbeiten?" Kiran blickte auf den Wecker, der gerade mal halb zehn angab.

"Ja... eh nein aber..." Chris zog sich weiter in Windeseile an. "Meine Mu... ähm Piper hat mich gebeten den Club heute aufzumachen für die Lieferanten.. und natürlich bin ich nicht im Club."

Kiran begann zu kichern. "Nein, in der Tat nicht..."

"Nun warten sicher alle schon vor der Tür, wenn sie nicht gleich wieder verschwunden sind. Das heißt, heute gibt es Ärger für mich, sollte ich nicht innerhalb der nächsten zehn Minuten beim Club sein, der natürlich am anderen Ende der Stadt ist."

"Ruf doch einfach an und sag du seist krank. Um diese Uhrzeit dürfte eh bereits jemand anderes den Lieferanten geöffnet haben, denn die kommen normalerweise zwischen acht und neun."

"Ja...aber.. nein ich kann das nicht sagen sie wussten alle, dass ich... na ja, was vor hatte. Ich muss mich zumindest eben blicken lassen." Kaum war Chris fertig, schnappte er sich seine Jacke. "Bleib du ruhig hier, allein bin ich sicher schneller, sagtest du nicht, du hast heute frei?"

"Tja, eigentlich schon...mach ich mir eben nen schönen, faulen, langweiligen Tag im Hotel..."

"Sonst..." Chris überlegte. "Ich muss mich eigentlich nur kurz blicken lassen, dann hab ich Ruhe, wenn du... na ja nur wenn du willst meine ich..."

"Du weißt wo du mich findest. Kannst mir ja deine schöne Stadt zeigen..."

Chris nickte und lächelte ihn an. "Okay... ich komm dann gleich wieder." Schnell war er aus dem Zimmer verschwunden und suchte sich eine dunkle Ecke des Hotelflurs, um sich schleunigst ins Haus der Halliwells zu beamen.

Wo ihn eine stinkwütende Piper erwartete, der fast die Hand ausrutschte, sich aber noch fasste und weiter vor sich hinbrodelte.

"Es... tut mir Leid?", versuchte es Chris und wich vor seiner Mutter zurück.

"Nein, Piper...!", stellte sich Paige dazwischen. "Er hat einen Fehler gemacht, okay. Aber nimm die Hand runter. Auch wenn er dein Sohn ist, er ist erwachsen...ausserdem...willst du wirklich dein eigenes Kind schlagen?"

"Nein, aber... es geht nicht einmal um den Club, sondern darum, dass sich mir Sorgen gemacht habe! Wo warst du die ganze Nacht? Sind wir dir nicht einmal einen Anruf wert?"

Chris senkte den Kopf. "Tut mir Leid, aber ich war nicht mehr in der Lage..."

"Nicht mehr in der Lage?" Piper wurde nur noch wütender. "Wenn du nicht schon 22 wärst, würde ich dir nun Hausarrest geben!"

"Ach Piper...waren wir nicht auch mal so?", wollte Phoebe wissen.

"Nein, ich war nie so..." Piper sah ihren Sohn fragend an.

"Und wo hast du dich rumgetrieben mein lieber Sohn?"

"Ich war aus..." Chris seufzte. "Kann ich nun bitte wissen, ob ihr für heute etwas geplant habt? Ansonsten verschwind ich gleich wieder."

"Natürlich, verschwind doch, lass uns allein und deinen kleinen Bruder auch..."

Chris seufzte erneut. "Wenn es etwas Wichtiges gibt, ruft mich!"

Damit beamte er sich zurück in die Tiefgarage des Hotels.

Phoebe sah ihre Schwester tadelnd an. "Er ist jung...musst du wirklich fragen WO er war? Ist das nicht sonnenklar?"

"Nein! Ja und wenn, er hätte sich melden können und war er es nicht, der sonst so versessen darauf war, denjenigen zu finden, der es auf Wyatt abgesehen hat?"

"Er braucht auch mal Pause...er geht sonst noch kaputt daran...lass es einfach auf sich beruhen, wenn er wieder kommt. Ich glaub nicht, dass es noch mal vorkommen wird.", war Phoebe überzeugt und auch Paige nickte nur zustimmend.

Derweilen sah sich Kiran einem geknickten Chris gegenüber. "Was ist denn mit dir passiert? Standpauke von einer heimlich Angetrauten bekommen?"

"Nein von... Piper..." Chris betrat das Zimmer und setzte sich auf das Bett. "Das schlimme ist ja, ich glaube sie hat Recht. Ich vernachlässige meinen Job."

"Was hat Piper denn damit zu tun?" Kiran setzte sich neben Chris und sah ihn fragend, doch nicht drängend an.

"Sie ist sozusagen... mein Boss, irgendwie." Chris sah ihn an. "Und ich hab wohl die Arbeit vernachlässigt, sowie auch meine Familie."

"Oh, oh...nicht gut...solltest du dann nicht besser zu Hause sein, anstatt hier?"

"Nein, bin jetzt eh schon der Böse… also auch egal ob ich da bin, oder hier, hier kann mich wenigstens jemand ablenken... oder?"

"Klar...gehen wir raus?"

"Hmm, gern.. eine Idee wohin?"

"Du bist hier zu Hause...zeig mir...wo du deine Freizeit verbringst."

"Hmm, soviel Freizeit hab ich nicht, aber ich kann dir die Stadt etwas zeigen..." Chris lächelte ihn an und kurz darauf waren sie unterwegs und machten St. Francisco unsicher.

Und shoppten wie die Großen. Scheinbar brauchte Kiran nicht wirklich aufs Geld zu achten und bald waren beide mit Tüten überladen und hatten wunde Füsse.

Also führte Chris sie schließlich in den nahen Park, zeigte Kiran seine Lieblingsstelle.

Wo dieser sich einfach in die Wiese fallen ließ und erst mal die Turnschuhe von den Füssen streifte.

"Na, gefällt es dir?" Chris legte sich neben ihn und beobachtete den Himmel.

"Wundervoll...man könnte nicht denken, dass man eigentlich mitten in einer Großstadt liegt."

"Sag ich doch." Chris drehte sich auf den Bauch und beobachtete ihn. "Woher kommst du eigentlich Kiran?"

"Von weit weg..."

"Woher?"

"Sehr weit...nicht aus Kalifornien..."

"Und was brachte dich zur Musik?"

"Die Seele der Menschen...ich mein...nur so scheint man die Herzen Fremder noch berühren zu können. Sonst lebt doch jeder nur noch in seiner eigenen Welt."

"Hmm... das stimmt wiederum.." Chris schloss die Augen und begann zu Träumen. "Wirst du es gar nicht müde immer herum zu fahren und keine feste Heimat zu haben?"

"Bis jetzt nicht. Aber ich bin noch jung...vielleicht werd ich irgendwann sesshaft, aber dazu...fehlt mir noch die Motivation."

"Motivation? So was wie ne Frau?" Chris öffnete die Augen wieder. "Oder eher ein Mann?"

"Mir egal...ich hab die Liebe noch nicht gefunden...also zieh ich weiter..."

Chris sagte nichts, sondern beobachtete ihn weiter.

Kiran aber blickte hoch zum Himmel und seufzte geräuschlos. "...oder meinst du ich kann sie hier finden?", fragte er nach einer Weile leise.


	6. Gefühlsausbruch

**Justice**

_Gefühlsausbruch_

06?

* * *

Chris sah ihn überrascht an. "Ich... ich weiß nicht...", flüsterte er. "Je nachdem... was.. wen du suchst."

"Das weiß ich doch nicht...", grinste Kiran und drehte sich zu ihm um. "Ich bin froh, wenn ich schon mal nur einen Freund finde..."

"Bin ich kein Freund?", fragte Chris und lächelte. "Oder was bin ich für dich?"

"Wir kennen uns noch nicht allzu lange...aber immerhin hast du schon in meinem Bett geschlafen, also denk ich schon...Freunde..?"

"Gern." Chris sah ihn verträumt an. "Ich will auch endlich jemanden finden.", flüsterte er.

"Wirst du sicher...so jemand wie du...auf jeden Fall..."

"Jemand wie ich?"

"Klar...so ein liebes Kerlchen wie du...dir fliegen die Herzen zu, du brauchst nur noch zugreifen."

"Oh ja, deswegen bin ich seit Jahren allein, aber dir, dir fliegen die Mädchen einfach so in die Arme, wieso nimmst du dir keine?"

"Keine berührt mein Herz..."

"Und die Männer? Wie ist es mit denen?"

Kiran schüttelte den Kopf. "Vielleicht bin ich auch dazu verdammt Single zu bleiben..."

"Wir sollten uns zusammen tun, ich fühl mich langsam genauso." Chris

lächelte und rutschte näher an Kiran heran.

Dieser drehte das Gesicht zu Chris und lächelte nur, sein blaues Auge schien geheimnisvoll zu leuchten.

"Also was hast du heute noch vor?", fragte Chris schließlich und verdrängte das Gefühl, was in ihm hochstieg.

"Lass uns die Sachen ins Hotel bringen und dann essen gehen."

"Du isst?" Chris lachte und richtete sich etwas auf um auf Kiran hinab zu sehen. "Dachte nach heut morgen schon, du führst Diät oder so."

"Nein, nur morgens krieg ich nichts runter...außerdem siehst du hungrig aus..."

"Ich?" Chris hob eine Augenbraue an. "Wenn du wüsstest worauf ich Appetit habe.." Die Augen des Hexers blitzen geheimnisvoll.

Kirans Lächeln schien beinahe anzugeben, dass er genau wusste was Chris meinte. Aber der Ältere ging nicht darauf ein, sondern erhob sich. "Gehen wir...?"

Auch die kommenden Tage änderte sich nichts an Kirans Verhalten, wann immer sich die beiden jungen Männer trafen. Fünf Tage hatte Chris auch Ruhe vor Dämonenangriffe auf seinen grossen Bruder, doch dann krachte es wieder und zusammen mit Leo nahm er die Verfolgung auf.

Chris wusste nicht, was auf sie zukommen würde, aber er spürte, dass es etwas Grosses sein musste. Leo und er hatten die Fährte des Dämons verfolgt und liefen nun eine dunkle Gasse entlang.

Dann schien sich mit einem Mal hinter ihnen ein Energieschild zu materialisieren, der ihnen den Rückweg abschnitt. Erschreckt mussten Vater und Sohn auch feststellen, dass Beamen ebenfalls nicht mehr möglich war.

"Verdammt..." Chris blickte zu seinem Vater. "Was ist das?"

"Ich weiß nicht...da..." Leo deutete nach vorne, auf eine große, schattenhafte Gestallt mit rotglühenden Augen. Automatisch schob der Älteste seinen Sohn hinter sich und fuhr ihren Gegner an. "Wer bist du und was willst du? Glaubst du wirklich es gegen zwei Wächter aufnehmen zu können?"

Es kam keine Antwort, sondern nur ein schallendes Lachen. "Zwei Wächter die keine Macht besitzen, das wird leicht."

Chris fühlte sich nicht wohl und stellte sich wieder neben seinen Vater.

Leo versuchte einen Energieball zu entfachen, was ihm auch gelang, jedoch nur unter grosser Anstrengung und nicht in dem Ausmaße wie sonst. "Verdammt...!"

Chris blickte auf seinen Vater, dann wieder auf das Wesen vor ihnen. "Was willst du eigentlich?"

"Warum greifst du nicht an und findest das raus...?"

"Nein", wehrte Leo ab. "Genau das will er ja..."

"Aber..." Chris blickte sich um. "Er nährt sich an unsere Kraft... wenn wir sie benutzen, dann... wird er immer stärker."

"Dann eben auf die altbewehrte Klopptour...", seufzte Leo und griff nach einer Eisenstange, die einst zu einer Feuerleiter gehört haben mochte.

Chris sah sich ebenfalls um und ergriff ein Stück Holz. "Also komm schon.. greif an du Feigling."

"Fürchtet ihr euch?", grollte der Dämon und machte einen Schritt auf die Beiden zu, worauf der ganze Erdboden erbebte.

"Nein, nicht vor einer solch hässlichen Fratze." Chris grinste und blickte zu seinem Vater. "Ich rechts, du links?"

Leo nickte, Sekunden später starteten Vater und Sohn gleichzeitig ihren Angriff.

Nur wenige Minuten später jedoch lagen Beide mit schmerzverzerrten Gesichtern am Boden, der Dämon, der noch immer nicht mehr für sie war als ein grosser schwarzer Schatten der Schmerz brachte, thronte über ihnen und lachte sie aus.

"Und das sollen die tollen Wächter sein, welche die mächtigen Drei beschützen sollen? Ein Witz, nichts weiter...haha..."

Chris hob den Blick und brachte sich mühsam wieder auf die Beine. "Du verhöhnst uns?" Wütend benutzte Chris seine Kraft und versucht sich hinaus zu beamen.

Was ihm jedoch einen atemraubenden Schlag versetzte und an die nächste Wand schmetterte.

"CHRIS!" Leos Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzten, wurden dann aber schmal vor Zorn mit dem Effekt, dass er ebenfalls regungslos neben seinem Sohn landete.

Die beiden blieben einen Moment liegen, bevor Chris erneut seinen Kopf hob. Er war nicht bereit aufzugeben und versucht erneut sich zu erheben, was jedoch nicht gelang.

Schmerz hatte seinen ganzen Körper in Besitz genommen, trübte seine Sinne, doch mit einem mal ebbte der Schmerz ab, wurde alles warm und weich, getaucht in sanftes, blaues Licht.

"Bin ich tot?", fragte er leise mit aufgeplatzten Lippen, bevor sich seine Augen schlossen und er schwach atmend liegen blieb.

Doch aus dem Schatten kam ein blaues Licht. Nicht einmal Leo konnte mehr genau erkennen wie der Dämon erlegt wurde, aber es musste grausam sein, nach dessen Schreien zu urteilen.

"Kirin...", flüsterte Chris leise und versuchte hinzusehen. Er wusste genau, wer ihn gerettet hatte, hatte er dies doch schon einmal erlebt.

Das Energiefeld verschwand und die Kräfte kehrten zurück zu ihren Wächtern. Leo rappelte sich auf und schluckte ab dem Szenario, welches sich vor ihm abspielte. Vorsichtig zog er Chris zu sich in den Arm, deckte dessen Augen ab, als dieser hinsehen wollte und schloss selbst ebenfalls die Augen.

Langsam wand sich Chris in den Armen seines Vaters. "Dad?", fragte er leise. "Was.. was ist passiert?"

"Nicht hinsehen...tu dir so was nicht an...", flüsterte Leo nur, ehe er überhaupt realisierte, was sein Sohn zu ihm gesagt hatte.

"Bitte... bring uns heim..", flüsterte der Junge nun und Leo spürte deutlich, wie müde sein Sohn war.

Leo beamte sie Beide weg, während das Kirin weiter wütete, auch nachdem der Dämon längst tot war.

Chris erwachte erst viele Stunden später und erschrak, da er nicht wusste wo er war.

Doch dann spürte er zwei Körper neben sich, die ihn von links und rechts umschlossen, Wärme spendeten und ihn sich geborgen fühlen ließ. Seine ärgsten Verletzungen waren verheilt, für jeden Kratzer hatte Leos Kraft

einfach nicht mehr gereicht. Dementsprechend erschöpft schlief sein Vater nun auch neben ihm und auf der anderen Seite lag seine Mutter und beobachtete ihre beiden Männer.

Als Piper merkte, dass Chris aufgewacht war, strich sie ihm beruhigend durch die Haare. "Ganz ruhig, mein Kleiner. Du bist zu Hause...in Sicherheit..."

"Mum?" Chris blickte sie fragend an. "Ist... alles wieder okay?"

"Ihr seid sicher, ja. Bald habt ihr euch auch wieder erholt und dann ist alles okay. Tut dir noch irgendetwas weh?"

"Nein... nein... aber... was hat das Kirin getan?"

"Den Dämon vernichtet..."

"Und uns gerettet, aber zu welchem Preis." Chris schloss die Augen, doch immer wieder sah er vor sich, was geschehen war.

"Du darfst nicht vergessen...auch ein Kirin ist im Grunde eine Art Dämon...eine Mischung zwischen Pferd und Drache und es kann Ungerechtigkeit nicht ertragen und was euch dieser Dämon angetan hat war einfach

schrecklich...deswegen hat es wohl so überreagiert."

Chris nickte leicht und blickte zu seinem Vater. "Wie geht es ihm?"

"Er wird noch eine Weile brauchen bis er sich erholt hat." Piper lächelte sanft. "Aber er hat sich nicht davon abhalten lassen zumindest deine Brüche und inneren Verletzungen zu heilen. Die Schrammen die du jetzt noch hast, wirst du wohl selbst auskurieren müssen."

Chris nickte und kurz darauf war er vor Erschöpfung wieder eingeschlafen.

Piper ließ ihn und Leo schlafen. Am Nachmittag klopfte es dann an die Schlafzimmertür und als Chris erwachte, musste er feststellen, dass Leo nicht mehr anwesend war. Dafür klopfte es bereits zum dritten Mal an der Tür.

"Ja?" Chris Stimme war leise, und er hoffte, dass man sie vor der Tür überhaupt hörte.

Die Tür öffnete sich einen Spalt und ein bekannter Blondschopf streckte seinen Kopf ins Zimmer. "Darf ich rein kommen?", wollte Kiran leise wissen, versuchte zu verbergen, dass ihn Chris' Anblick schreckte, doch seine Augen verrieten ihn.

"Kiran...", flüsterte Chris und nickte leicht, was einen stechenden Schmerz in seinem Nacken verursachte und ihn die Augen zusammenziehen ließ.

Sofort war der Andere an seiner Seite. "Hey, hey, behutsam...Himmel, was ist denn mit dir passiert? Als du nicht zum verabredeten Termin erschienen bist hab ich mir Sorgen gemacht und bin hergefahren. Piper wollte mich gar nicht erst zu dir lassen...na ja, ich hab etwas gequengelt...aber gesagt hat sie nicht, was passiert ist..."

"Unfall...", flüsterte Chris leise und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. "Aber schön, dass sich wenigstens jemand Sorgen um mich macht."

Kiran konnte nicht anders und streichelte Chris behutsam über die Wange. "Ruh dich aus...das wird schon wieder...", meinte er mit traurigem Lächeln, aufrichtige Sorge stand in seinem Blick. "Was genau ist denn passiert? Wer ist dafür verantwortlich?" Kirans Augenbrauen zogen sich kurz zusammen, gaben an, dass er den Verantwortlichen gern selbst zur Rechenschaft gezogen hätte.

"Niemand... na ja, ich selber...bin wohl zu schnell gefahren und Phoebes Auto ist wohl nun Schrott." Chris lehnte sich leicht in die Berührung. "Also wenn du jemanden Bestrafen willst, dann mich."

"Chris...Phoebe...ist vorhin gerade mit ihrem Auto vorfahren..." Kiran schnaubte enttäuscht auf.

Chris sah ihn fragend an. "Was? Ich...es..." Dann wandte er den Blick ab.

"Was ist wirklich passiert? Das sind ohnehin keine Verletzungen die durch einen Autounfall herrühren...wer hat dir das angetan?"

"Kiran, lass es gut sein okay? Das heilt wieder." Chris sah ihm nun direkt in die Augen, die sich eigenartig verdunkelt hatten. "Versprich mir, dass du es auf sich beruhen lässt."

"Aber...aber...aber wer das getan hat...der...der muss bestraft werden. So was ist unrecht. Dass darf man nicht auf sich beruhen lassen..." Kiran rutschte dichter an Chris heran, legte ihm eine Hand an die Wange, doch der Schmerz den Chris erwartet hatte, blieb aus. "Bitte...ich will doch nur nicht, dass dir noch einmal so etwas

zustößt...ich...du..."

"Mir wird schon nichts geschehen." Chris lächelte leicht. "Kiran... bitte, es gibt nichts zu rächen, also verschwende deine Gedanken nicht daran, es ist nicht wichtig."

"Aber du BIST wichtig..." Kiran erschrak scheinbar vor sich selbst und sprang vom Bett auf und ging zwei Schritte rückwärts.

"Kiran!" Chris hob seine Hand an. "Bitte."

"Bleib liegen...bitte...du tust dir nur selber weh...", wehrte Kiran Chris' Versuch ab.

"Wo willst du hin? Bleib bei mir... bitte." Chris hatte sich noch nie zuvor so einsam und verlassen gefühlt wie in diesem Moment.

Kiran schien das zu spüren und sein Entschluss schnellstmöglich abzuhauen, geriet ins Wanken.

Schließlich schloss Chris die Augen, bevor er Kiran erneut ansah. "Ich weiß, dass du nicht bleiben kannst und es tut mir Leid, dass ich heut nicht zum Abschlusskonzert kommen kann...", sagte er monoton ohne jegliches

Gefühl in der Stimme. "Vielleicht sehen wir uns... irgendwann wieder?"


	7. Gefunden

**Justice**

_Gefunden_

07?

* * *

Kiran nickte. "Vielleicht...", flüsterte er, dann verliess er das Zimmer.

Doch nicht lange blieb Chris allein. Alsbald blickte seine Mutter bei ihm herein und erschrak ab dessen apathischer Haltung. Besorgt setzte sie sich zu ihm aufs Bett und strich ihm übers Gesicht. "Chris...was ist denn los? Ist etwas passiert? Hat Kiran etwas Falsches gesagt oder getan?"

"Nein... nein er ist... fort." Chris zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. "Aber er weiß, dass ich ihn belogen habe.."

"Fort? Verlassen sie die Stadt? Tut mir Leid, Schätzchen, ich glaub er ist dir ein guter Freund geworden...so besorgt wie er vorhin schien. Es schien beinahe als wüsste er, dass dir etwas Schlimmes widerfahren ist. Aber keine Sorge, du wirst ihn doch trotzdem immer noch treffen können, ihr habt doch sicher eure Handynummern ausgetauscht."

"Nein..." Chris seufzte. "Ich wollte heute Abend zum Abschiedskonzert, aber das kann ich wohl vergessen." Chris schloss die Augen, sprach aber weiter.

"Vielleicht seh ich ihn irgendwann, vielleicht... auch nicht."

Piper lächelte. "Du kannst heute Abend doch trotzdem zu dem Konzert..."

"Ich sollte nicht gehen, ich fühl mich noch schwach und außerdem... ich weiß nicht ob es gut ist, wenn ich Kiran heute noch sehe."

"Warum nicht? Schwach? Kein Problem...Leo ist hier..." Piper erhob sich und öffnete die Tür zum Flur und rief nach ihrem Mann.

"Mum..." Chris klang weinerlich. "Ich will nicht zum Konzert."

Doch Leo stand bereits im Zimmer und blickte Chris fragend an. "Warum denn das nicht...in zwei Minuten geht's dir wieder gut...versprochen." Der Wächter setzte sich zu seinem Sohn und hielt eine Handfläche an seine

Schläfe, ein Leuchten erschien und kurz darauf waren sämtliche Kopfschmerzen, so wie die Spannung im Nacken verschwunden. Auch die anderen Blessuren heilte Leo schnell ab, so dass nichts mehr an den Zusammenprall mit dem Dämonen erinnerte.

Chris lächelte zwar, doch dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Ich kann nicht gehen, Kiran war hier und hat mich gesehen, was meint ihr, wie er reagiert, wenn ich jetzt voll fidel bei ihm auftauche? Er ist so schon skeptisch

genug."

"Na ja, ich könnte dir wieder ein Veilchen schminken...", kam es von der Tür her. Scheinbar hatte Phoebe es nicht sein lassen können und gelauscht. Dementsprechend grinste sie nun auch. "Ich kann das wirklich gut...und

wenn du noch ein bisschen eine Leidensmiene aufsetzt, klappt das schon..."

Chris seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich will nicht gehen..."

Piper jedoch legte ihm eine Hand an die Wange. "Aber er ist dein Freund und du solltest ihn verabschieden, sonst wirst du das auf ewig bereuen."

Chris seufzte erneut und legte sich zurück ins Bett. "Nein ich bleib hier... denk ich."

"Na gut...wir können dich ja nicht zwingen.", meinte Phoebe. "Wo spielt er denn eigentlich? Ich würde sie nämlich gern noch mal sehen..."

"Im Jam... ist wohl ein neuer Club im östlichen Teil der Stadt oder so.." Chris lächelte seine Tante an und zog sich dann die Decke über den Kopf, während alle Anderen das Zimmer wieder verließen.

"Was hat er nur? Ich dachte er würde sich freuen Kiran wiederzusehen." Piper sah Leo fragend an. "Was meinst du was mit ihm los ist?"

"Ich weiß nicht...vielleicht Streit?"

"Kiran ist vorhin ziemlich schnell verschwunden.", meinte Paige und lehnte sich mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen an die Wand.

"Wohl wirklich Streit...oder...ach was..." Leo schüttelte den Kopf und ließ die Frauen stehen, um in die Küche zu gehen.

Piper grübelte immer noch über das Verhalten ihres Sohnes. "Vielleicht sollten wir Kiran fragen, ich möchte nicht, dass Chris den einzigen Freund verliert, den er hier gefunden hat."

"Wir...nein, nein Schwesterherz...DU wirst mit ihm reden.", grinste Phoebe. "Schliesslich geht es um DEINEN Sohn...Paige und ich...wir werden nur die Musik und die Drinks geniessen.."

"Ich soll?" Piper schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich bin schwanger, ich geh sicher nicht in irgendeinen unbekannten Club."

"Wir sind doch bei dir..."

"Und ich pass auf Wyatt und Chris auf...", versprach Leo sofort schnell.

Piper seufzte. "Okay, ich kann ja mal etwas ausspionieren wie es bei der Konkurrenz so läuft."

"Oder das..."

Phoebe und Paige donnerten sich also für den Abend auf, während Leo mit Wyatt am Boden hockte und spielte. Allerdings interessierte sich der Kleine immer nur kurz für ein Spiel, dann guckte er wieder nach oben.

"Ich glaube er merkt, dass etwas mit seinem Bruder nicht in Ordnung ist.", seufzte Leo.

"Ja, vielleicht solltest du ihn ein bisschen zu Chris bringen, damit die Beiden etwas unter sich sind." Piper lächelte sanft und erschrak kurz, als Wyatt darauf verschwand, sich scheinbar selber dazu entschlossen hatte

seinem Bruder Gesellschaft zu leisten.

"Tja, scheinbar bin ich überflüssig.", meinte Leo und flenzte sich aufs Sofa. "Fröne ich eben mal dem Leben eines ganz normalen, sterblichen Mannes und guck mir irgendeine Sportsendung an." Die drei Hexen grinsten nur und die beiden Jüngeren zogen Piper endlich mit sich, damit sie nichts verpassten.

Derweilen saß Wyatt neben Chris auf dem Bett und brabbelte ihm etwas vor.

Chris lächelte und richtete sich auf, begann dann, mit seinem großen Bruder zu spielen. Das lenkte ihn zwar ab, jedoch blieben seine Gedanken bei Kiran. "Ach Wyatt, sei froh, dass du noch nicht solche Probleme hast."

Wyatt zog seine kleine Stirn kraus. "Buuuh...", machte er und drückte mit seinem Händchen Chris' Nase platt und schüttelte den Kopf.

Dieser kicherte leise. "Buh? Was meinst du?"

Der Kleine guckte nun stur auf die Brust seines Bruders und pappte dann recht unsanft mit seiner Hand immer wieder dagegen.

"Hey... was machst du?" Chris rutschte etwas zurück und seufzte. "Willst du mich nun auch noch dazu drängen?"

Wyatt giggelte fröhlich auf und klatschte in die Hände.

"Ich werde nicht zu Kiran gehen." Chris stand auf und hob seinen Bruder auf den Arm, dann trug er ihn hinunter ins Wohnzimmer.

"Nervt er dich?", wollte Leo wissen, ohne vom Fernseher aufzusehen.

"Nein, aber nun will mein großer, einjähriger Bruder mich auch noch dazu bringen, in diesen Club zu gehen." Chris setzte Wyatt in seinen Laufstall und wandte sich wieder um, um nach oben zu gehen.

Doch da erschien vor ihm ein blaues Licht und instinktiv fing Chris seinen Bruder wieder auf, der sich geradewegs in seine Arme gebeamt hatte.

"Er scheint fest entschlossen zu sein...", kam es von Leo, der ein Schmunzeln vergeblich zu unterdrücken versuchte.

"Er ist gerade ein Jahr alt, er weiß nicht einmal worum es geht." Erneut setzte Chris ihn in den Laufstall. "Du bleibst jetzt da Wyatt, verstanden?"

"Paaaah...", machte Wyatt böse und der Boden unter Chris Füssen begann zu schaukeln.

"WYATT!" Chris hob seinen Bruder wieder hoch und gab ihn dann Leo. "Ich geh aus!", meinte er kurz und verschwand dann.

"Gut gemacht, mein Großer...", grinste der Wächter und kitzelte Wyatt den Bauch, der augenblicklich wieder fröhlich kicherte.

Chris hatte wirklich miese Laune, als er sich schließlich in die Nähe des Clubs beamte. Nicht nur, dass seine Eltern und Tanten auf ihn eingesprochen hatten, nein sein Bruder hatte ihn dazu gebracht, das hier zu tun. Er

betrat den Club, der überraschend voll war und blickte sich suchend um.

Die drei Schwestern erblickte er bald in einer Ecke, von wo aus man die Bühne gut einsehen konnte. Der Platz davor war wie nicht anders zu erwarten von Mädchen belagert, welche die Musiker anhimmelten.

Jene gaben auch wirklich ihr Bestes, dennoch schien es anders zu sein. Kirans Stimme klang seltsam belegt und wirkte traurig, selbst bei dem lateinamerikanisch angehauchten Song.

Chris warf nur einen kurzen Blick auf die Bühne, bei dem sich sein Herz zusammenzog. Kiran war blass, viel blässer als er es sonst schon war und er hatte Ränder unter den Augen. Innerlich wusste Chris, dass das seine

Schuld war und er fühlte sich noch schlechter, während er auf seine Mutter zuging.

Diese strahlte, als sie ihn erkannte und die Drei machten Platz für ihn, damit er sich zwischen sie setzen konnte. "Was hat denn deine Meinung umgestimmt?", wollte Paige sofort neugierig wissen und winkte einen Kellner

heran, um etwas für Chris zu bestellen.

"Wyatt...", knurrte Chris und bestellte sich sofort einen der ‚härteren' Drinks.

"Oha...", machte Paige und schwieg anschließend, was doch ziemlich außergewöhnlich für sie war. Die neuen Getränke wurden gebracht, während im Hintergrund die Musik der Band erklang. Doch mit einem Mal verschluckte Phoebe sich fast, als die Vocals an einer ganz unüblichen Stelle kurz aussetzten. Ein Blick zur Bühne reichte, um zu sehen weshalb: Kiran hatte Chris entdeckt und war kurzzeitig völlig aus der Bahn geworfen.

Chris und der Sänger sahen sich über das Publikum hinweg an und Beide wurden rot, als sie bemerkten was geschehen war. Kiran war kurz darauf wieder mitten im Lied und Chris blickte eingeschüchtert zum Boden. "Was soll ich ihm sagen wo meine Verletzungen hin sind?"

"Sag doch einfach, weggeschminkt...oder soll ich dir rasch eine reinhauen?", zwinkerte Phoebe, zog dann aber den Kopf ob ihrer älteren Schwester ein.

"Untersteh dich...", fauchte Piper gespielt, nickte Chris aber aufmunternd zu. "Ich glaub kaum, dass das dann wichtig für ihn ist..."

Chris blickte seine Mutter an und versuchte zu lächeln. Er griff nach seinem Glas und trank es in einem Zug leer, während er versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen.

Gar nicht so einfach und der Abend schritt voran, ohne dass er wirklich klüger wurde. Dann endlich legte die Band eine Pause ein und wie durch Zufall mussten ausgerechnet jetzt alle drei Hexen ganz dringend zur

Toilette, um sich frisch zu machen.

Chris sah den Dreien wütend hinterher, denn es war ja eigentlich klar gewesen, dass sie ihn in diesem Moment im Stich lassen würden. Dennoch blieb er sitzen und wartete einfach nur ab, während er an seinem inzwischen

achten Cocktail nippte.

Er bemerkte Kiran erst, als dieser sich neben ihn setzte und ihn besorgt ansah. "Du...bist trotzdem gekommen?" Der Junge biss sich auf die Unterlippe und schaffte ein schwaches Lächeln.

"Ich wurde gezwungen... sozusagen." Chris blickte ihn nun direkt an. "Dein Gesang war schlecht heute."

Kiran schluckte und fühlte sich gleich noch schlechter. "Tut mir Leid..."

"Du siehst übel aus...", sagte Chris nun leise.

Kiran hob leicht den Blick. "Ich bin müde...das...ist alles und du..." Seine Hand legte sich an Chris Wange. "Wenigstens geht es dir wieder etwas besser..."

"Etwas?" Chris lachte. "Nun sag schon das, was dir die ganze Zeit auf der Zunge liegt... dass ich heute Morgen halbtot aussah und dass man davon jetzt nichts mehr sieht?"

"Eh...ja, das auch, aber...egal...ich hab...heute morgen wohl etwas überreagiert. Tut mir Leid...es ist nur..." Kiran erhob sich. "Du bist mir wichtiger geworden, als ich wollte...e-es ist wohl besser, wenn...wenn ich

jetzt gehe..."

"Nein..." Chris hielt ihn an der Hand fest. "Wieso rennst du immer davon?"

"Weil...weil ich ohnehin verlieren werde, was ich kurzzeitig gefunden geglaubt habe..."

"Verlieren?" Chris sah ihn neugierig an. "Du sprichst ja nicht einmal darüber und rennst andauernd davon..." Er seufzte. "Willst du heut Nacht wirklich verschwinden ohne mir zu sagen was los ist? Willst du wirklich,

dass wir uns nie mehr sehen? Dann sag es und ich gehe sofort."

"Nein..." Kirans Augenfarben schienen beide dunkler zu werden und das Licht spiegelte sich mehrfach in ihnen. "Das...ist das Letzte was ich will..."

Chris schüttelte den Kopf. "Es war wohl doch ein Fehler her zu kommen. Du verwirrst mich nur noch mehr und das... das will ich nicht, nicht wenn ich weiß, dass du heut Nacht verschwindest."

"Chris, bitte..." Kiran geriet in Bedrängnis, als seine Kumpels ihm zuwinkten, da es weiter gehen sollte. Nur widerwillig ließ er Chris alleine und kehrte auf die Bühne zurück. Sein Blick aber blieb auf Chris haften und

als dieser die Bar schließlich verließ, brach Kiran mitten im Lied ab und stürmte von der Bühne, dem Anderen hinter her. Er erwischte ihn unweit vom Ausgang, ehe er um eine Strassenecke herum verschwinden konnte. Mit

außergewöhnlicher Kraft und doch erstaunlicher Sanftheit zog er den Jüngeren zurück, dicht an sich und legte die Arme um ihn, hielt ihn fest an sich gedrückt. "So darf es nicht ende...", hauchte er in Chris' Ohr.

Chris war überrascht, erschrocken und wusste nicht, was los war als Kiran ihn erreichte und schließlich fühlte er sich geborgen in der Umarmung des Größeren.

"Was soll nicht enden?", fragte Chris leise und hielt Kiran

ebenso fest.

"Ich werd nicht gehen, nicht, wenn du es nicht willst..."

"Aber die Band..." Chris löste sich aus der Umarmung. "Du kannst sie nicht meinetwegen allein lassen... du gehörst dazu!"

"Wir müssten noch nicht weiter ziehen...ich dachte ich könnte dem entfliehen, aber...scheinbar nicht."

"Entfliehen?" Chris sah ihn fragend an. "Wem entfliehen?"

"Dir..."

"Aber... ich will dir doch nichts tun..."

"Das hast du schon...", lächelte Kiran schwach und löste seinen Griff etwas, jedoch ohne Chris wirklich los zu lassen.

"Ach ja?" Chris blickte ihn verwirrt an. "Du bringst mich langsam wirklich durcheinander..."

Kiran strich ihm durch den Pony und lächelte schief. "Du bist einfach wirklich zu gut und unschuldig für diese Welt." Ehe Chris zu einer weiteren Frage ansetzen konnte, wurden seine Lippen von Kirans verschlossen.

Zuerst wusste Chris nicht, was er tun sollte, denn er besaß nicht viel Erfahrung im Küssen und es war ihm peinlich, es vor Kiran zuzugeben, doch der Größere war ein guter Lehrer und bald schon reagierte Chris auf ihn.

Nach scheinbar unendlich langer Zeit trennten sie sich wieder und die Verwunderung darüber, dass Chris ihn nicht weggestoßen hatte, war in Kirans Augen zu lesen.

Chris hingegen wurde rot und wandte den Blick ab. "Tut mir Leid...", flüsterte er leise.

"Was? Was tut dir Leid?" Zwei Finger von Kiran hoben Chris' Kinn wieder an, so dass er ihn ansehen musste.

"Ich bin.. ich... hab noch nicht... keine... nicht viel.. Erfahrung...", seufzte Chris und blickte ihn nun direkt an.

"Es ist deine Entscheidung. Entweder scheuerst du mir nun eine für diese Frechheit oder..."

"Nein... nein, niemals nur..." Chris lächelte. "Ich wollte... will es ja auch... ich mag dich."

"Ich mag dich aber nicht...", grinste Kiran zweideutig und zwinkerte.

"Nicht?" Chris sah ihn überrascht an.

"Nein..." Kiran zog ihn wieder an sich. "Ich glaub ich hab endlich die Liebe gefunden..." Wieder küsste er den Anderen, diesmal schon weniger vorsichtig als beim ersten Mal.

Chris erwiderte den Kuss leicht und schlang seine Arme um den Größeren.

Schließlich lösten sie sich wieder und Kiran strich Chris über die Wange, ehe er ihn einfach nur umarmte. "Ich kann es gar nicht glauben", flüsterte er warm in Chris' Halsbeuge. "Du bist wirklich mein..."

Chris nickte leicht und hielt ihn ebenfalls fest. "Das hört sich gut an... heißt das, du gehst nicht mehr weg?"

"Nein...nur weg von hier...es wird langsam kalt..."

Chris nickte und sah sich um. "Wohin gehen wir? Mein Hinterzimmer ist nicht

gerade das bequemste."

"Wenn dir mein Hotelzimmer recht ist..."

"Sicher... " Chris lächelte. "Aber... deine Band du hast sie einfach stehen lassen?"

"Die können das ab...sicher...ansonsten...sind sie halt kurz sauer auf mich."

Chris lächelte. "Und wie kommen wir zum Hotel?"

Kiran pfiff einem Taxi und zog Chris dann zu sich, nachdem sie eingestiegen waren.

Dieser hatte sich gegen ihn gelehnt. "Ich hab den Anderen nicht einmal gesagt, dass ich gehe...", flüsterte Chris nun. "Ich hoffe sie werden nicht wieder sauer."

"Ach was...du bist doch alt genug, dafür..."


	8. Danke für die Ehre

**Justice**

_Danke für die Ehre_

08?

* * *

Tatsächlich waren die Zwei nicht unbeobachtet geblieben und Paige hielt den Daumen in die Höhe, als sie zu ihren Schwestern zurückkehrte.

Piper sah irgendwie nachdenklich aus, denn solch eine Freundschaft hatte sie nicht erwartet.

"Ist doch egal, Hauptsache glücklich...findest du nicht?"

"Ja aber.. es ist... ungewöhnlich." Piper lächelte. "Ich muss mich dran gewöhnen, dass mein Sohn mal... na ja..." Sie blickte auf ihren Bauch. "Du sorgst immer wieder für Überraschungen."

Ihre Schwestern kicherten, doch schienen guter Hoffnung.

Hoffnung hegte auch Kiran, als er Chris verspielt den Gang entlang zu seinem Zimmer scheuchte.

Der Jüngere fühlte sich belebt und blieb nun keuchend vor der Zimmertüre stehen. "Hab Erbarmen ich beleidige dich auch nie wieder... ich schwöre es!"

"Das will ich hoffen..." Kiran stützte sich mit einer Hand an der Wand neben Chris' Kopf ab. Langsam näherten sich ihre Gesichter.

Doch da hörte sie ein leises Husten hinter sich und Chris musste lachen. "Lass uns rein gehen, da sind wir unbeobachtet."

Kiran öffnete die Tür und schloss sie hinter ihnen auch schnell wieder. Erwartungsvoll kaute er auf seiner Unterlippe herum.

Chris zog sich seine Jack aus, warf sie über einen der Sessel und ging dann langsam auf Kiran zu. "Du nervös? Dass ich das noch mal sehen darf.."

"Ich...ich bin auch nur ein...Mensch..."

"Nein.. bist du nicht..", sagte Chris ernst und blieb nun direkt vor ihm stehen.

Erschrocken fuhr Kiran zusammen und sah Chris mit großen Augen an.

Dieser grinste leicht. "Du bist viel mehr als nur ein Mensch..."

"Aber ich..."

"Gib's doch zu, dass du ein Engel bist..." Chris hatte nun die Hand an Kirans Wange gelegt. "Du kannst nur ein Engel sein, denn du bedeutest mir so viel."

Kiran lächelte wieder und schmiegte sein Gesicht in Chris Hand. "Ich liebe dich...", flüsterte er und sein Blick sagte mehr als tausend Worte.

"Liebe?" Chris war etwas überrumpelt und fühlte in sich hinein. "Fühlt es sich so an?"

"Das musst du für dich selbst entscheiden..."

Chris lächelte und trat näher an ihn heran. "Und was machen wir... jetzt?"

Kirans Blick huschte kurz zum Bett, dann wieder zu Chris' Gesicht. "Sag du es mir. Ich will nichts tun, was dich erschreckt...das Sofa ist übrigens gar nicht sooo unbequem...zum Kuscheln ganz nett..."

Chris blickte zum engen Sofa und schüttelte den Kopf, bevor er Kiran einen Stoß gab und ihn aufs Bett warf.

"Wuaaah...was...?" Kiran blinzelte Chris verwundert an.

"Nichts... find nur das Bett ist um einiges größer, bequemer und wärmer." Chris legte sich neben ihn und lächelte. "Oder nicht?"

"Sicher..." Kiran drehte sich zu dem Anderen um und strich ihm durch die Haare. "Versprichst du mir aber etwas...?"

"Was?" Chris schloss die Augen und genoss die sanfte Berührung.

"Sag mir...wenn ich zu weit gehe...wenn es dir zu schnell geht oder dir irgendetwas widerstrebt, ja? Schluck es nicht wortlos runter, sonst weiß ich nicht, wenn ich etwas falsch mache."

Chris nickte. "Ist okay, aber du musst mir auch was versprechen..."

"Alles..."

"Nicht so viel auf einmal, sag mir nur wenn ich etwas falsch mache oder du es nicht möchtest... ich weiß ich bin vielleicht kein Casanova, aber ich möchte dich nicht enttäuschen."

"Du...?" Kiran lachte leise. "Nicht doch...das kannst du nicht... niemals...dafür ist dein Herz zu gut und wer weiß...vielleicht wird ja noch ein kleiner Casanova aus dir, wenn du öfters bei unseren Auftritten dabei bist...spielst du...eigentlich irgend ein Instrument?"

"Ähm... schlecht Gitarre...", flüsterte Chris. "Aber wollen wir jetzt wirklich darüber reden? Ich würde viel lieber wiederholen, was wir vorhin getan haben."

Kiran winkte ihn mit einem Zeigefinger dichter an sich heran.

Sofort gehorchte Chris und bald schon legten sich seine Lippen auf die Kirans.

Dieser erwiderte den Kuss, vertiefte ihn, während seine rechte Hand erstmals über Chris' Rücken nach unten strich und das Shirt etwas hoch schob.

Chris seufzte leise in den Mund seines Gegenübers und begann ebenfalls seine Hände wandern zu lassen.

Kiran schien erstaunt über die so plötzliche Eigeninitiative des Jüngeren, aber auch erfreut und strich zart über den glatten, weichen Rücken seines Freundes.

Nach einer Weile trennte sich Chris von ihm und atmete tief durch. "Du stiehlst mir den Atem."

"Das ist noch gar nichts..." Kiran rollte sich über Chris und zog ihm das Shirt aus.

"Wow...", flüsterte dieser leise. "Du machst das definitiv nicht zum ersten Mal. Hattest du schon viele?"

"Nicht so viele wie du vielleicht denkst", hauchte Kiran an seinem Hals, küsste diesen dann und wanderte dann weiter hinab, um erste Liebesmarkierungen zu hinterlassen.

"Und was denke ich?", fragte Chris atemlos. "Na sag schon... wie viele?"

"Drei...?"

"Drei? Meinst du jetzt Männer oder allgemein?"

"Allgemein...hey, sooo alt bin auch wieder nicht..."

"Nein, hab ich auch gar nicht gesagt, aber als du damals meintest, dass du in jeder Stadt eine Andere hast... na ja..." Chris grinste ihn an und zog ihn wieder nah an sich, um ihn zärtlich zu küssen.

Also ließ Kiran es auf sich beruhen und gab sich nur dem Fühlen hin.

Chris begann nun an Kirans Shirt zu ziehen und kurz darauf, war er dieses auch los geworden. Endlich die heiße Haut des Älteren auf seiner zu fühlen ließ Chris leise stöhnen.

Was Kiran doch etwas erstaunte. "So empfindlich?", hauchte er und küsste als Provokation gleich mal Chris' Brust.

Erneut ein leises Keuchen. "Ne-nein, aber... wow..."

"Oh doch..." Kirans Atem strich heiß über die Brustwarzen des Jüngeren, ehe er herausfordernd darüber leckte.

Chris blickte ihn erschrocken an, während er erneut stöhnte. "Was machst du mit mir?"

"Ich raub dir deine Unschuld.", meinte Kiran offen und ehrlich und hinterließ einen Knutschfleck auf dem linken Brustmuskel.

Chris hatte nicht die geringste Angst, sondern genoss nur die zärtlichen Berührungen und gab immer wieder Laute des Zustimmung von sich.

Selten bis gar nie war Kiran jemand so nahe gewesen. Er wusste, er sollte es eigentlich langsam angehen, da er es definitiv mit etwas Unschuldigem zu tun hatte und doch...wollte er ihn und zwar heute, so schnell wie

möglich.

Dementsprechend rasch befreite er Chris auch von seiner Jeans und wandte sich schnell den Shorts zu, streichelte die zarte Haut unter dem Bund.

Chris hatte den Atem angehalten und beobachtete ihn genau dabei was er tat. Er widersprach nicht, sondern ließ es einfach geschehen, denn er wusste, dass Kiran ihn nie verletzten würde.

"Hey...vergiss das Atmen nicht...", flüsterte Kiran und zog den letzten Stoff von Chris' Hüfte, betrachtete den Jungen in all seiner Schönheit.

Was diesen rot werden ließ und er drehte den Kopf zur Seite.

Doch Kiran hielt sein Gesicht fest. "Was ist? Warum wendest du dich von mir ab...?"

"Ich... weiß nicht... ich bin nackt und du noch fast gänzlich angezogen."

Kiran schenkte ihm ein entschuldigendes Lächeln und kniete sich auf, um den Verschluss seiner Hose ebenfalls zu öffnen.

Chris grinste und half ihm dann dabei sich ebenfalls auszuziehen, bevor er seinen Körper begutachtete.

"Na? Zufrieden?", grinste Kiran, auch wenn seine Wangen sich etwas rot färbten.

"Ja... wirklich..." Chris lächelte ihn an und zog Kiran wieder zu sich. "Zeig mir mehr...", hauchte er ihm entgegen.

Kiran zeigte ihm mehr und bald schon tauchte der Blonde ab zwischen die gespreizten Schenkel seines Geliebten und erweckte ganz neue Gefühle in Chris.

Dieser kralle die Hände ins Laken unter sich und presste die Augen fest zusammen. Seine Welt bestand nur noch aus fühlen und er konnte sich auf nichts anderes mehr konzentrieren.

Bis ein erschreckend neues Gefühl zwischen seinen Beinen hinzu kam. Doch da war auch Kirans Stimme, die ihm liebevoll versicherte, dass alles in Ordnung war.

"Was machst du mit mir?", fragte Chris und blickte ihn an.

"Ich will dich...", hauchte ihm Kiran ins Ohr. "Ich will dich...und ich brauche dich..."

Chris lächelte ihn etwas unsicher an. "Wird es wehtun?", fragte er leise, aber nicht ablehnend.

Kiran küsste ihn auf die bereit glänzenden und geschwollenen Lippen. "Ich will dich nicht anlügen, aber es kann etwas unangenehm werden, aber was danach kommt wird alles wieder wett machen...das verspreche ich dir..."

Chris nickte leicht und küsste ihn kurz. "Was... was muss ich machen?"

"Gar nichts, Baby...gar nichts...vertrau mir nur, ja?" Kiran rutschte schnell vom Bett und verschwand kurz im Bad. Auf dem Rückweg dann dämmte er das Licht etwas und kuschelte sich wieder zu Chris. "Alles okay...?",

wollte er wissen, als er den unsicheren Blick des Jüngeren sah.

"Ja, ich fühl mich nur etwas nutzlos, dass ich gar nichts tu."

Kiran grinste leicht. "Das wird auch wieder anders sein, glaub mir..." Wieder brachte er sich über Chris und begann ihn zu liebkosen. "Entspann dich..."

Und der Jüngere versuchte es in den nächsten Minuten so gut wie möglich, aber ganz schaffte er es nicht, denn was Kiran mit ihm tat, tat nicht weh, war einfach nur unangenehm, dennoch verkrampfte er sich leicht.

Schließlich zog Kiran sich zurück, hatte das Gefühl, dass Chris sich einfach nur bedrängt fühlte. Also legte er sich neben ihn und zog in einfach an sich, kuschelte sich an seinen Rücken und küsste seine Schulter.

"Ganz ruhig...ruhig..."

"Ich versuch es ja...", flüsterte Chris und lehnte sich gegen ihn. "Ist schon gut, hör nicht auf..."

"Wir haben noch so viel Zeit.", beruhigte ihn Kiran, begann ihn aber wieder mit einer Hand zu verwöhnen, während er an seinem Nacken knabberte.

Und endlich entspannte sich Chris in diesen Berührungen, er vertraute sich Kiran voll und ganz an.

Wieder wanderte Kirans Hand zu dem jungfräulichen Anus, der schon in Berührung mit Gleitgel gekommen war. Trotzdem begann der Musiker noch einmal von vorne mit der Stimulation und Vorbereitung auf das Kommende. Durch Chris' Entspanntheit glitt er diesmal endlich tiefer in ihn und begann ihn von innen heraus zu reizen und einen bestimmten Punkt zu suchen.

Schließlich reagierte Chris genau so wie er es erwartet hatte, als er ihn endlich gefunden hatte.

Kiran lächelte zufrieden und küsste immer und immer wieder Chris' Hals, während er seinen Finger etwas zurück zog und noch einmal zustieß, um sicher zu sein, dass er ihn wirklich gefunden hatte, ihn - den G-Punkt des Mannes!

Und wie er diesen gefunden hatte. Chris Stöhnen wurde immer lauter und er griff nach hinten um Kirans Glied zu ergreifen. "Bitte...", hauchte er, auch wenn er nicht genau wusste wonach er fragte.

"Ganz sicher...?" Kiran zog sich zurück. Seine Hand fuhr unter den oberen Schenkel und hob ihn so an. Seine Erregung war nun deutlich zu spüren, als sie zwischen seine Beine glitt, um ihm zu zeigen, was auf ihn zukam.

Chris schluckte leise, aber nickte dann. "Ja.. ganz sicher... "

Kaum ausgesprochen, drängte sich Kiran dichter an ihn, fand seine Eichel fast schon spielerisch einfach den Eingang und drang in ihn ein.

Chris hielt den Atem an und verspannte sich fast ganz automatisch, so dass er sich unwissend selber Schmerzen zufügte.

Doch Kiran hob seinen Oberschenkel lediglich etwas mehr an, so dass sich Chris automatisch mehr weitete und drang tiefer in ihn ein, während er tröstend seinen Nacken küsste.

Chris stöhnte leise, halb aus Schmerz, halb aus Erregung und versuchte sich erneut zu entspannen.

Nun wartete Kiran lieber erst mal ab, um Chris Zeit zu geben sich an das vollkommen neue Gefühl zu gewöhnen. Leise flüsterte er ihm liebevollen Nonsens ins Ohr, um ihm zu helfen sich zu entspannen.

Schließlich entspannten sich all seine Muskeln, als er sich langsam an das Gefühl gewöhnte und sich immer dichter gegen ihn drängte.

Kirans Mundwinkel zogen sich nach oben, ehe er sich behutsam zu bewegen begann. Erst nur mit leicht kreisenden Bewegungen, die erst nach und nach stoßend wurden.

Chris stöhnte leise, diesmal jedoch war es lustverhangen und brachte sich dem Älteren immer weiter entgegen.

Der umfasste seinen Schenkel nun etwas fester, um auch fester zustoßen zu können.

Chris stöhnte lauter und ließ nun auch seine Hände hinter sich wandern um Kirans Körper zu berühren.

"Alles...in Ordnung?", keuchte Kiran, schon beinahe berauscht von den überwältigenden Gefühlen.

Chris konnte nicht mehr antworten, sondern nickte nur, ehe er leise ein "Schneller...", flüsterte.

Überrascht hob Kiran den Kopf etwas an, um Chris ins Gesicht blicken zu können, um zu sehen, ob er es wirklich riskieren konnte, sich gehen zu lassen. Würde er das einmal tun, würde er sich kaum mehr bremsen können.

Chris sah entspannt aus, Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn und ein leichtes Lächeln zierte seine Lippen.

"Ich liebe dich...", hauchte ihm Kiran ins Ohr, bevor er ihn darauf küsste und dann ziemlich hart zustieß, das Tempo langsam anzog. Seine Hand ließ Chris' Oberschenkel los, ließ diesen nur noch auf seinem Arm ruhen, so dass er seine Erektion mit der Hand verwöhnen konnte, um ihn zusätzlich zu reizen, schließlich sollte dies ein unvergessliches erstes Mal werden.

Und das wurde es für Chris. Denn er brauchte nicht mehr lange, bis er deutlich spürte, dass sich tief in ihm etwas zusammenbraute. Laut stöhnend griff er ins Laken und hielt sich fest, während all seine Muskeln sich

zusammenzogen.

Kiran genoss das Gefühl des sich aufbäumenden Körpers, in dem er sich befand und folgte seinem Geliebten kurz darauf, blieb nahezu atemlos hinter ihm liegen, ihn jedoch fest an sich gepresst.

Kaum hatte Chris Körper sich wieder entspannt, blieb er schwer atmend liegen. Langsam nur hob er eine Hand an und strich sanft über Kirans Oberschenkel. "Ich.. ich liebe dich...", flüsterte er leise.

Was den Älteren glücklich lächeln ließ. Dann richtete er sich langsam etwas auf, um sich über Chris zu beugen, sein Gesicht etwas nach oben zu drehen und ihn dann liebevoll zu küssen.

Chris erwiderte den Kuss schwach und stieß ihn dann leicht von sich. "Lass mir etwas Luft zum atmen, du hast mich geschafft...", grinste er und drückte erneut einen kleinen Kuss auf Kirans Mund.

Dieser sank zurück und zog sich auch aus Chris' Körper zurück, hielt aber weiter Körperkontakt zu ihm, indem er ihm immer wieder über die Seite streichelte.

Chris jammerte leise darüber, doch dann kuschelte er sich an ihn. "Kiran?"

"Was denn Baby...?"

"Es war wunderschön.." hauchte Chris leise.

"Danke...", schnurrte Kiran und küsste Chris immer wieder, schien gar nicht genug davon bekommen zu können. "Und vielen Dank für diese Ehre...du warst einfach wundervoll..."

Der junge Hexer lächelte ihn liebevoll an, ehe er erschrak und fast vom Bett fiel. "Ich... ich muss weg...", flüsterte er und stand auf.

"Was..?" Kiran sah den Anderen entsetzt an.

"Ich kann es dir nicht erklären...", sagte Chris und begann sich anzuziehen.

"Aber...alles...alles in Ordnung? Hab ich dir wehgetan...?" Kiran setzte sich erst langsam auf und hatte das Leintuch um sich gewickelt, da Chris ja auch schon fast wieder ganz angezogen war.

"Nein... nein..." Chris ging zu ihm, legte ihm eine Hand an die Wange und hauchte einen Kuss auf seine Lippen. "Nein hast du nicht, es war wundervoll, aber ich muss gehen... ich kann dir nur sagen, dass es wichtig ist." Chris lächelte ihn erneut an, dann zog er sich fertig an und küsste ihn nochmals, bevor er den Raum verließ.

Kiran blieb ziemlich verdattert zurück und ließ sich dann seitlich wieder aufs Bett fallen. Trotz Chris' Versicherungen, dass alles in Ordnung sei, machte er sich Sorgen.


	9. Kirin und die Jungfrauen

**Justice**

_Kirin und die Jungfrauen_

09?

* * *

Chris hingegen machte sich um etwas ganz anderes Sorgen, nämlich um seine Tanten, die ihn mit ihrem Ruf ziemlich erschreckt hatten und nun musste er dringend herausfinden, wieso sie ihn gerufen hatten. Schnell beamte er sich ins Haus der Halliwells und sah sich um.

Doch dort schien es ruhig. Nichts und niemand war zu sehen.

"Piper? Phoebe? Paige?" Chris lief durch das ganze Haus und rief immer wieder nach ihnen.

Als er auf den Dachboden kam, erwartete ihn nur Chaos. Selbst das Buch der Schatten lag aufgeschlagen auf dem Boden und nicht an seinem angestammten Platz. An den Wänden waren schwarze Russflecken von Energiebällen und an einigen Stellen hing klebriges, zähflüssiges Dämonenblut.

"Verdammt...", flüsterte er und suchte nach weiteren Spuren. "Leo!", rief er laut und erhoffte sich Hilfe von seinem Vater.

Doch selbst diesen konnte er nur schwach spüren. Wie sein Vater zwar versuchte sich zu ihm zu beamen, es jedoch nicht schaffte. Sein nächster Gedanke galt seinem Bruder, um den es wohl mal wieder ging. Kaum dass er an ihn dachte, erschien aber vor ihm ein blaues Funkellicht und der Kleine sah fragend zu ihm hoch, noch immer von seinem Schutzschild umgeben.

"Wyatt?", fragte Chris leise und ging auf ihn zu. "Wo ist Mum?"

Wyatt verzog das Gesicht und klopfte mit einem Patschehändchen auf den Boden. "Buuhuut...", machte er ziemlich aufgeregt und klopfte wieder und wieder auf die Holzdiele.

Chris hob seinen Bruder hoch und sah ihn an. "Buuuhuut?", fragte er leise und sah sich um.

"Dadaa..." Wyatt griff hoch in die Luft und ehe Chris sich versah, hatte sein kleiner, großer Bruder sie Beide zusammen an einen anderen Ort gebeamt.

Dort blickte Chris sich erneut um. "Leo?", fragte er leise.

Die Lagerhalle war voller alter, verrosteter Maschinen und die verhinderten einen guten Überblick. Doch aus einer Ecke war Gepolter zu vernehmen.

Chris blickte zu Wyatt und lief dann mit ihm weiter in Richtung der Geräusche.

Als er um eine Ecke bog, erkannte er endlich warum weder Leo noch Paige sich zu ihm hatten beamen können. Alle Vier schienen gefangen in einer Art Energiekugel, davor ein ziemlich unscheinbar wirkender Dämon, mit fast menschlichem Aussehen, sah man von den seltsamen Mustern und Höckern auf seiner Stirn ab.

Dieser wandte sich nun an Chris. "Ah die Familie ist wieder komplett. Nett dass du mir den Kleinen zurück gebracht hast und dass, wo sich seine Eltern doch so aufgeopfert haben, damit er fliehen konnte."

Chris blickte zu Wyatt, der böse auf den Dämon vor ihm starrte, sein Schutzschild umgab sie nun Beide und Chris hatte keine Angst. "Du weißt wohl nicht, wie man Respekt formuliert, ich meine den Respekt vor stärkeren

Hexern..."

"Stark? Kleiner...nicht einmal die mächtigen Drei können es gegen meine Barriere aufnehmen!"

"Diese vielleicht nicht, aber ihre Söhne schon!" Chris sah ihn herausfordernd an, wartete nur darauf, dass der Dämon aus seiner sicheren Zone kam.

"Der Kleine..? Nicht wirklich und ihr zweites Kind..." Der Dämon deutete auf die Kugel in der Piper gefangen war und reglos am Boden lag, schützend ihre Arme um den Bauch geschlungen. "Kannst du nicht hören wie der

Herzschlag schwächer wird? Die Kugel entzieht ihr langsam die Energie und als erstes wird der kleine Bastard in ihrem Leib dran glauben müssen..."

Chris wurde wütend, sehr wütend sogar. "Sprich nicht so von mir...", kreischte er schon fast. "Trau dich lieber her und nimm es mit uns auf."

Der Dämon ließ sich kein weiteres Mal bitten und schmetterte Energiebälle auf Chris und Wyatt zu.

Diese jedoch wurden von Wyatts Schutzschild zurück geschleudert und trafen den Dämon fast selbst.

Was wiederum dazu führte, dass sowohl Leo, wie auch den drei Schwestern noch mehr Energie abgezogen wurde und nun selbst der Wächter zu Boden ging.

Chris wurde schwächer. Während Wyatt für sich an der Seite saß, geschützt von seinem Kraftfeld, wand sich Chris vor Schmerzen am Boden, weit entfernt vom sicheren Schutz.

Der Dämon lachte auf und schien sich gar nicht mehr einzukriegen. Wyatt aber rappelte sich irgendwie auf und tapste unsicher zu seinem jüngeren Bruder, um diesen wenigstens etwas zu schützen. Tröstend schob er ihm sogar seinen Teddy zu, denn er bis jetzt immerzu fest an sich geklammert hatte.

Chris öffnete die Augen etwas und blickte Wyatt dankbar an. "Irgendwas... müssen wir tun... tu etwas Wyatt..."

Wyatt blinzelte, dann nahm er seinen Teddy wieder an sich und schmiss ihn in Richtung des Dämonen, der kurz stutzte, dann aber brüllend loslachte. Allerdings verging ihm das Lachen ganz schnell, als plötzlich Leben in dem

Bären zu erwachen schien und ihn sich aufrichten ließ. Gleichzeitig wuchs er auf fast drei Meter Größe an, schien real zu werden. Wyatt applaudierte begeistert und hockte sich neben Chris, um das Schauspiel zu verfolgen.

Dessen Schmerzen wurden dabei jedoch immer schlimmer, denn der Dämon schien nun noch mehr Energie von seiner Mutter zu stehlen. "Wyatt, hilf Mum..."

"Ma-ma...?"

"Hilf ihr..." Chris wurde inzwischen immer blasser, seine Hand war verschwunden und er schien sich einfach aufzulösen.

Nun erschrak Wyatt aber und begann erst mit der Unterlippe zu ruckeln, dann kullerten die ersten Tränen. Noch während Wyatt versuchte Chris fest zu halten, erschien vor diesem wieder ein bereits vertrautes, blaues Licht. Er

hörte den Dämonen aus irgend einer Ecke vor Angst und Entsetzten kreischen. "NEIN! Nicht DU!", jammerte die Ausgeburt der Hölle, doch niemand beachtete sie.

Wyatt schnappte nach Luft und vergaß glatt zu weinen und als sich schließlich eine blaue Schnauze an seiner Wange rieb, gluckste er glücklich auf.

Langsam nahm Chris wieder Gestalt an und erhob sich langsam. Er ignorierte das Tier, dass immer noch mit Wyatt schmuste, während er zu seiner Mutter ging und ihr auf die Beine half. "Alles in Ordnung Mum?"

"Ja, ja, ich fühl mich nur...oh, so müde..." Piper hielt sich an Chris fest und blickte dann fassungslos zu dem Bild, das sich ihnen bot. Auch Paige und Phoebe standen wieder auf den Beinen, sicher gehalten von Leo,

der sich scheinbar schnell wieder erholt hatte.

Der Dämon aber brabbelte immer noch wirres Zeug vor sich her, der zum Leben erwachte Teddy lag wieder als normales Plüschtier vor ihm auf dem Boden.

Chris ging hinüber zu Wyatt, näherte sich dem Kirin nur sehr langsam. "Wyatt.. komm zu mir."

"Chris...nicht!", warnte ihn Leo. "Komm dem Kirin nicht zu nahe, es wird dich sonst zerreißen..."

Chris jedoch hatte das Gefühl sicher zu sein. "Wyatt.. komm schon her zu mir." Langsam näherte er sich dem Tier, das seinen Kopf an Wyatts gelegt hatte.

Wyatt blubberte zufrieden vor sich. "Hüh, hüh...", machte er und das Kirin machte Anstallten, sich neben den Jungen hinzulegen. Als Chris nun näher kam, hob es jedoch den Kopf und blickte dem Wächter entgegen.

Piper klammerte sich derweilen an Leo. "Tu doch was, es wird ihn sonst..."

"Chris...komm zurück!", rief ihm Leo hinter her. "Chris, das ist keine Bitte, verdammt...komm zurück!"

Doch schien es, als würde Chris sie gar nicht hören, sondern fasziniert von dem blauen Wesen immer näher an dieses heran treten.

Das Kirin erhob sich nun und Wyatt stand ebenfalls auf, hielt sich an einem der schlanken Beine fest, um das Gleichgewicht nicht zu verlieren.

Chris stand nun dicht vor den Beiden und strecke langsam eine Hand aus, um das Wesen zu berühren. Dabei flüsterte er immer wieder leise Worte vor sich her, die das Tier scheinbar beruhigen sollten.

Schließlich reckte das Kirin seine Nase und stupste in Chris' Hand.

Was diesen zum lächeln brachte. "Seht ihr, es ist ganz ruhig.."

"Aber du..." Endlich schien Leo zu verstehen. "Unser Sohn, Piper...", grinste er. "Doch noch unschuldiger, als er uns weismachen wollte..."

Tatsächlich schien das Kirin sichtlich angetan von den beiden Brüdern und stoberte Chris freundlich durchs Haar, ehe es sich an Wyatt wandte, welcher sich an sein Bein klammerte.

Chris nahm seinen Bruder schließlich auf den Arm. "Wir müssen gehen..."

Piper löste sich nun von Leo, um zu ihren Kindern zu gehen und Wyatt selbst zu tragen. Doch kaum dass sie näher als fünf Meter an diese heran kam, begann das Kirin wütend aufzuschnauben und drängte sich zwischen die Mutter und ihre Kinder. Auch Leo schien es nicht sanfter gestimmt zu sein, als dieser seiner Frau zu Hilfe eilen wollte.

Chris reagierte jedoch blitzschnell und beamte sich zwischen das Kirin und seine Mutter, nahm Piper an der Hand und kurz darauf waren alle verschwunden. Kaum wieder zurück im Haus der Halliwells setzte Chris Wyatt

ab und sah seine Eltern fragend an. "Wieso hat es so auf euch reagiert?"

"Ehm, na ja, wir sind nicht mehr...ehm...ganz unschuldig...", grinste Phoebe. "Eigentlich...schon lange nicht mehr...anders als Andere hier in diesem Haus..."

Chris sah sich überrascht an. "Aber.. ich bin auch nicht mehr.." Er wurde rot. "Ich bin nicht unschuldig!"

"Natürlich bist du das, sonst hätte das Kirin dich niemals so dicht an sich herangelassen, gar mit dir geschmust..."

"Ich bin es nicht, glaubt mir doch." Chris sah sie nun todernst an.

"Das scheint das Kirin aber anders zu sehen.", klinkte sich nun auch Piper in das Gespräch mit ein, während ihre Schwestern sich lieber in ihre Zimmer zurück zogen.

"Vielleicht mag es mich auch nur."

"Dann müsste es dich richtig kennen gelernt haben...und ich glaub nicht, dass ihr schon bei Kaffee und Kuchen zusammen gesessen seid, oder?"

"Kann dieses Ding eigentlich seine Gestalt verändern?" Chris sah seinen Vater fragend an.

"Ehm...ich...weiß nicht...könnte sein...Einhörner sollen angeblich die Fähigkeit besitzen sich in wunderschöne, junge Frauen verwandeln zu können...eben Jungfrauen."

"Jungfrauen?" Chris musste grinsend. "Okay, das fällt weg, aber irgendwas muss ich an mir haben."

"Vielleicht finden wir es irgendwann heraus.", versuchte Piper die Diskussion etwas zu entschärfen. "Na kommt...ich mach euch jetzt erst mal eine schöne, heisse Schokolade zur Beruhigung und dann können wir, glaube ich, alle etwas Schlaf gebrauchen."

Chris nickte, aber dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Nein, ich muss weiter... "

"Weiter? Chris, du brauchst auch etwas Ruhe. Das Ganze hat an dir gezerrt, man sieht es dir doch an..."

"Ich muss aber... ihr versteht das nicht." Chris küsste seine Mum kurz auf die Wange, ehe er sich wieder wegbeamte.

"Nein, so was...versteh ich nicht..."

Piper trat zu ihrem Mann und lächelte sanft. "Er hat wohl wirklich noch was Wichtiges vor."

"Ich hoffe nicht, dass er wieder das Kirin suchen will."

"Nein ich glaube er sucht sich einen Kiran."

Leo blickte Piper verwirrt an. "Kiran...? Den Namen hab ich schon mal gehört..."

"Ja das ist der Sänger von der Gruppe die letztens im P3 aufgetreten sind." Piper grinste geheimnisvoll.

"Was...?" Leo stupste sie nachfragend an.

"Chris hat einen Freund."

"Einen Freund? Also...einen Freund...oder einen 'Freund'?"

"Einen 'Freund'..." Piper lächelte. "Es scheint ihm ernst zu sein."

"Oh nein...", stöhnte Leo und wankte erst mal zum Sofa und ließ sich darauf fallen. "Wie ernst? Ich mein...das ist doch sicher nur so...ausprobieren, oder?"

Piper setzte sich neben ihn. "Ich glaube nicht... die Beiden mögen sich sehr. Was hast du denn? Ist es schlimm, dass Chris... na ja.. anders ist?"

"Du meinst, dass er schwul ist? Ja...er...so wird er nie...irgendetwas weiter geben und...ich sollte wohl besser still sein. Vielleicht ist es ja doch nur ein Ausprobieren und endet, wenn die erste Verliebtheit vorbei ist."

"Leo!" Piper sah ihn schockiert an. "Du redest über deinen Sohn!"

"Ja, sonst wäre es mir auch ziemlich egal. Jeder soll lieben was er für richtig hält, aber Chris...ich mein...ein Mann...dazu noch ein normaler Mensch...und aus einer Zeit in die Chris gar nicht gehört. Verdammt, Piper

verstehst du denn nicht? Es wird ihm das Herz brechen, wenn er wieder in die Zukunft muss. Den Anderen wird er dort dann, wenn überhaupt, als alten Mann wiedersehen oder zumindest als sehr reifen Mann..."

"Aber wenn sie sich lieben, dann kannst auch du es nicht verhindern."

"Ich will doch nur nicht, dass er leidet...", seufzte Leo.

"Und wenn, dann werden wir es sicher nicht verhindern könne Leo, jeder muss seine Erfahrungen machen."

"Aber er hat doch schon genug gelitten...", seufzte Leo und rollte sich auf die Seite, machte Platz für Piper.

Diese kuschelte sich an ihn. "Er wird seine Erfahrungen machen und wir werden ihn nicht davon abhalten können, er muss sein Leben leben."

"Aber jetzt schon...?" Leo murmelte nur noch recht undeutliches vor sich her, hatte scheinbar Mühe, dass sein 'kleiner' Sohn schon so erwachsen war.

Piper nickte nur leicht und küsste ihn dann zärtlich.


	10. Es tut mir leid

**Justice**

_Es tut mir leid_

Teil 10

* * *

Währendessen war Chris wieder beim Hotel angekommen und lief langsam nach oben zu Kirans Zimmer.

Als er dieses erreicht hatte, sah er, dass die Tür nicht verschlossen, sondern nur angelehnt war.

"Kiran?", fragte er leise und trat ein.

Besagter Sänger lag auf der Couch, nur mit einer Hose bekleidet. Seinen Arm hatte er sich über die Augen gelegt und schien so zu schlafen.

"Kiran?", fragte Chris erneut und trat neben ihn.

"Hmmm...?", kam es scheinbar verschlafen von Kiran, der nun langsam seinen Arm vom Gesicht wegzog.

"Hey...", flüsterte Chris. "Hast du geschlafen?"

"Chris...? Ja...nur so kann ich die Zeit ohne dich ertragen..."

Chris lächelte und beugte sich zu Kiran hinunter um ihn sanft zu küssen, doch irgendwas stimmte nicht, denn er sah ihn danach überrascht und fragend an.

Kiran setzte sich langsam auf und zog Chris dann in eine Umarmung. "Geht es dir gut?", wollte er leise wissen und strich durch die dunklen Haare seines Freundes.

"Ja aber..." Chris löste sich leicht und sah ihn verwirrt an. "Du hast nicht geschlafen...", murmelte er dann leise. "Du bist völlig verschwitzt, du schmeckst nicht nach Schlaf und... "

Kiran sah Chris fragend an und strich sich fahrig durch die Haare, strich diese nur für Sekundenbruchteile aus seiner Stirn, auf deren Mitte etwas Sternförmiges kaum zu erkennendes schimmerte, aber immer mehr verblasste und nur als Trugbild zurück blieb. "Was denn...?", lächelte Kiran unsicher.

Chris stand auf und sah ihn fragend an. "Wer... was bist du?"

"W-was?" Kiran erhob sich und trat vor Chris. "Was soll diese Frage..."

"Deine Stirn...", flüsterte Chris. "Was war das?"

"Was?" Kiran fuhr sich an die Stirn, doch darauf war nichts zu erkennen. Der Musiker atmete etwas abgehackt. "Was hast du nur...mit mir...ist alles in Ordnung...denke ich."

Chris sah ihn nun vollkommen verwirrt an und wich etwas zurück. "Ich weiß gar nicht mehr was ich glauben soll..", flüsterte er und sank auf die Knie, die Erschöpfung der letzten Stunden, zeigte nun deutlich seine Auswirkungen.

Sofort war Kiran an seiner Seite und zog ihn an sich. "Hey, was hast du...? Na komm..." Vorsichtig schob er einen Arm unter seine Kniekehlen und hob ihn schließlich hoch. "Was hast du nur getrieben, dass du so fertig bist?", fragte er ihn leise, während er ihn zum Bett trug.

Doch Chris antwortete nicht, auch wenn er Kiran erzählen wollte von dem, was er getan hatte, er konnte nicht, konnte ihn damit nicht belasten.

Kiran drängte ihn nicht weiter, sondern legte sich neben ihn und strich ihm beruhigend über den Arm. "Ist schon gut...ruh dich aus..." Sanft küsste er ihn auf die Schläfe. "Schlaf etwas...schlaf..."

Hypnotisch wirkte Kirans Stimme auf ihn ein und sofort fiel er in einen tiefen Traumlosen Schlaf.

Sein Freund blieb bei ihm, beobachtete ihn im Schlaf und wurde selbst ruhiger, als er sah, dass keine Alpträume seinen Liebsten quälten.

Chris schlief tief und fest in jener Nacht und erwachte am nächsten Tag erst spät.

Neben dem Bett standen ein gesundes Frühstück und ein kleiner Notizzettel mit einer Nachricht von Kiran. "Morgen Liebling, bin nur rasch einkaufen. Geniess das Frühstück, bin bald wieder da. Ich liebe dich. Kiran."

Chris musste lächeln und streckte sich erst einmal genüsslich, ehe er sich erhob und auf das Tablett neben dem Bett sah. Kiran hatte erneut an alles gedacht und sogar sein geliebter Philadelphia stand auf dem Tablett. Also begann er erst einmal mit dem Frühstück und genoss seinen Kaffee.

Kurz nach Elf dann hörte er, wie die Karte durch das Lesegerät der Tür gezogen wurde und diese aufsprang. Dann konnte er belustigt zusehen, wie Kiran sich mit vollbeladenen Armen durch die Tür zwängte.

"Für wen hast du denn eingekauft?", grinste Chris und richtete sich auf. "Willst du das alles hier im Hotel verstauen?"

"Oh, hi...ehm, ja...ist auch was zu Essen...dachte...heute sollten wir hier bleiben. Ich will dich nicht wieder durch die Stadt hetzen...", schnaufte Kiran und stellte die Tüten endlich auf dem Tisch ab.

Chris nickte leicht. "Ja, sicher.. aber.. Kiran, willst du eigentlich jetzt hier bleiben? Ich meine in der Stadt? Für länger?"

"Jap...hab schon mit dem Hotel gesprochen. Ich kann bleiben bis ich ne Wohnung gefunden habe...und so lange hab ich hier ja alles..." Er deutete auf die kleine Mini-Küche, die gerade mal über eine Herdplatte und ein kombiniertes Mikrowellen-/Backofengerät verfügte.

"Du suchst dir wirklich...wirklich eine Wohnung?" Chris sah ihn fast schon geschockt an.

Und Kiran wurde augenblicklich unsicher. "Ja, i-ich dachte, aber wenn du nicht willst...i-ch kann auch weiter nur hier...und jeder Zeit verschwinden, wenn du genug hast..."

"Nein!" Chris lächelte ihn glücklich an. "Ich hätte nur nicht gedacht, dass du...ich meine nur wegen mir.."

"Ich hatte nie Grund sesshaft zu werden, aber jetzt..." Kiran kam um den Tisch herum und ging auf Chris zu. "Jetzt hab ich dich..."

"Aber.. bist du dir so sicher? Ich möchte nicht, dass du alles aufgibst und dann unglücklich bist."

Kiran ging vor Chris in die Knie und nahm dessen Hände in die Seinen. "Nein, sicher nicht...ich liebe dich und anders können wir nicht zusammen sein. Du würdest zuviel aufgeben müssen, würdest du mit mir kommen. Ich werd einfach von hier aus zu verschiedenen Clubs fahren. DU wirst vielleicht einmal zwei, drei Tage auf mich verzichten müssen, aber ich werde zurückkommen...werde wieder heimkommen."

Chris sah ihn überglücklich an und beugte sich vor, um ihn zärtlich zu küssen.

Sanft erwiderte Kiran den Kuss, wie wenn er Chris noch immer nicht mit mehr anstrengen wollte.

Dieser zog sich kurz darauf zurück. "Was hast du? Du bist heute so zurückhaltend."

"Ich will dich nicht überrennen...du warst gestern so fertig und ich weiß nicht...weiß nicht wie weit du dich wieder erholt hast..."

"Es geht mir gut, ich... bei mir braucht es nicht viel, es war nur etwas anstrengend." Chris sah ihn entschuldigend an. "Außerdem bin ich dafür, dass wir wiederholen, was wir gestern... getan haben..", sagte er schelmisch.

"So..? Schon wieder so gestärkt...?", grinste Kiran und richtete sich auf. "Anderer Vorschlag. Das Hotel hat eine kaum genutzte Poolanlage...was meinst du?"

"Pool?" Chris sah ihn fragend an. "Du willst lieber schwimmen gehen als... naja... du weißt schon.."

Kirans Grinsen verhieß etwas anderes.

"Aber...", Chris grinste. "Der Pool ist doch sicher öffentlich."

"Angst? Wir sind doch im Wasser...und ihm Whirlpool sieht man gar nichts mehr...na komm..." Kiran hielt Chris auffordernd die Hand hin.

"Du willst..." Chris grinste teuflisch. "Aber ich hab keine Badehose."

"Brauchst du die dazu?"

"Aber..." Chris stand auf. "Brauch ich die?"

"Nein, aber wenn du dich besser fühlst..." Kiran wühlte in der zweiten Tüte, die er noch nicht ausgepackt hatte und zog eine blau-schwarze Badeshorts hervor. "Sollte passen...", lächelte er und warf Chris die Shorts in 'Small' zu.

"Du hast das vorbereitet..." Chris begann sich nun ganz betont langsam auszuziehen.

"Na ja, ich dachte zwar nicht gerade für jetzt, doch für später..." Kiran bekam einen glänzenden Blick, während er Chris beobachtete.

Dieser zog sich soeben sein Shirt über den Kopf, bevor er begann langsam seine Jeans aufzuknöpfen.

Kiran biss sich auf die Unterlippe und schluckte. "Oho...", machte er leise.

"Oho?" fragte Chris und stand nun nur noch mit seiner Boxershorts vor ihm. "Was heißt hier oho?"

"I-ich seh langsam die Problematik auf mich zukommen, dass ich den Weg zum Pool nicht überwinden kann..."

Chris kicherte. "Ich sagte ja, dass es wahrscheinlich schwer wird... willst du mir nicht beim umziehen helfen?"

Augenblicklich stand Kiran neben ihm und seine Finger fuhren unter den Bund der Boxershorts und zogen sich etwas weg, um rein zu gucken. "Aber ich steh scheinbar nicht allein mit meinem Problem da."

"Meinst du etwa dein Blick würde mich kalt lassen?"

"Nicht? Gut..." Kirans Finger schoben sich in Chris' Shorts, während er den Kleineren neckend auf den Mund küsste.

Dieser jedoch musste leise stöhnen und wurde dabei vom küssen abgehalten. "Ich wusste du kannst nicht widerstehen.." hauchte Chris und seine grünen Augen leuchteten verlangend.

Sofort zog Kiran seine Hand zurück. "Oh doch, ich kann...komm!" Er drückte Chris die Badeshorts in die Hand und zog sich ebenfalls geschwind um. Dann holte er aus dem Bad zwei große Handtücher und stellte sich abwartend an die Tür. "Kommst du?"

Chris sah ihm geschockt nach. "Du.. aber.. ich kann SO nicht über den Flur."

"Zieh dir die Badehose an..."

"Aber man sieht es doch trotzdem..." Chris sah ihn an und versuchte seinen Hundeblick aufzusetzen

"Hier..." Kiran hielt ihm grinsend ein Handtuch hin. "Das wird schon das Wichtigste verbergen, meinst du nicht?"

"Du bist unfair, wieso können wir nicht einfach hier bleiben?" Dennoch lief er nun langsam hinter Kiran her, folgte ihm durch den Flur bis hin zum Eingang des Schwimmbades.

Kiran spähte als erstes hinein. "Die Luft ist rein.", meinte er kichernd und zog Chris hinter sich her.

Der sah sich dann neugierig um. "Sicher? Meinst du nicht, dass noch welche in der Sauna sind?"

"Nein, scheint alles klar zu sein...komm..." Kiran warf sein Tuch auf eine der vielen Liegen und stieg dann in das angenehm warme Wasser.

Chris beobachtete ihn eine Weile, bevor auch er ihm folgte.

Sofort war Kiran wieder bei ihm und zog ihn mit sich ins tiefere Wasser.

Der Jüngere grinste und küsste Kiran sanft. "Also was waren deine Pläne?"

"Entspannen...", schnurrte der Blonde und hielt Chris fest, so dass dieser gar nicht selber schwimmen brauchte. Dann wanderten seine Lippen sanft über sein Gesicht, zu seinem Hals.

"Das nennst du entspannen? Ich finde das eher sehr... verspannend, besonders an einer tiefer gelegenen Stelle...", hauchte Chris und legte den Kopf weiter zurück.

"Wo denn? Da...?" Kiran fuhr mit einer Hand nach unten zwischen ihre Körper.

"Genau DA!" Chris sah ihn grinsend an. "Was machst du denn nun schon wieder? Willst du nicht lieber ins seichte Wasser, dann musst du dich nicht so anstrengen..."

"Mein Ziel liegt da hinten...", meinte Kiran und zog Chris in den Whirlpool.

Sofort seufzte dieser wohlig auf. "Hmm, das tut gut.."

"Oh ja...", kam es von Kiran, der sich über Chris kniete und an dessen Kehle knabberte.

"DAS erst recht..." kicherte Chris und setzte sich auf den seichten Sitz im Whirlpool. "Komm her...", flüsterte er heiser.

Kiran schwang ein Bein über Chris und setzte sich gemeiner Weise direkt in dessen Schoss. "Nah genug?"

"Hmmm..." Chris zog ihn noch etwas dichter an sich. "Jetzt ja..."

Kiran ließ sich sinken, hoffte einfach mal nicht zu schwer für seinen Freund zu sein.

Doch dieser genoss die Nähe und strich sacht über seinen Körper, während die Blubberblasen ihn zusätzlich reizten.

Ausnahmsweise ließ Kiran seine Finger mal bei sich, gab Chris einfach mal Zeit sich mit ihm auseinander zu setzen, ohne dass er ihn immer aus dem Konzept brachte.

Also erforschte der Jüngere den Körper seines Freundes ganz langsam. Fand heraus wo dieser kitzelig war und worauf er besonders reagierte.

"Du bist gemein...", kicherte Kiran und bewegte sich nicht unabsichtlich etwas vor und zurück.

"Gemein?", fragte Chris leise und reizte eine besonders empfindliche Stelle. "Ich lern dich nur besser kennen."

Kiran keuchte leise auf, als Chris ihm hauchzart über die Wirbelsäule, bis hinab zum Kreuz strich und drückte sein Becken automatisch nach vorne.

Was nun auch Chris zum keuchen brachte. "Willst du eigentlich noch viel Zeit verschwenden?", fragte er nun leise und grinste teuflisch.

"Nein? Ich überlass es dir..."

"Mir?" Chris sah ihn fragend an.

Kiran strich ihm übers Gesicht und küsste ihn auf die Nase und begann sich aufreizend in Chris' Schoss zu bewegen.

"Du willst, dass ich?" Chris schüttelte den Kopf.

"Was denn?" Kiran hielt überrascht still und rutschte etwas zurück, damit er Chris besser ansehen konnte.

"Aber ich hab noch nie... willst du mich nicht mehr?"

"Was? Wie kommst du nur auf eine so dumme Idee? Ich würde dich nie nicht mehr wollen..."

"Aber... wieso dann?" Chris sah ihm tief in die Augen. "War ich gestern nicht gut?"

"Doch Baby, doch, ich dachte nur..." Liebevoll strich er ihm übers Gesicht, so dass er die Augen schließen musste.

"Was dachtest du?"

"Ich wollte nur nicht, dass du das Gefühl hast, dass ich nur das von dir will...ich will, dass wir gleichberechtigt sind..."

"Sind wir doch oder?" Chris lächelte ihn an. "Es geht mir nur etwas schnell..."

"Schhhh...ist schon gut..."

"Aber wenn wir noch viel Zeit verschwenden, dann bekommen wir sicher Besuch."

"Wohl kaum...sag mir was du gerne tun würdest."

"Ich will dich fühlen... ganz nah...", hauchte Chris. "So wie gestern.. das Gefühl ist... unbeschreiblich."

"Okay...", lächelte Kiran und wechselte geschickt die Position mit Chris.

Dieser grinste ihn an, während er darauf wartete, dass Kiran fertig war.

Langsam streifte er Chris die Badehose von der Hüfte und es dauerte nicht lange, bis sich ihre Körper wieder vereinten, Chris diesmal obenauf.

Dieser legte den Kopf zurück und stöhnte ungehalten, was von den gefliesten

Schwimmbadwänden verstärkt und reflektiert wurde.

Er legte einen beachtlichen Ritt hin und brachte Kiran an den Rand des Wahnsinns.

Schließlich kam er mit Kirans Namen auf den Lippen und küsste ihn dann verlangend.

Kiran selbst war noch immer völlig atemlos und schnappte nach Luft. "Ich glaub...ich werd alt..."

"Alt?" Chris kicherte. "Das bist du doch schon längst."

"Fiesling...", schnaubte Kiran und stieß seine Hüfte strafend nach oben.

Was Chris ein leises keuchen entlockte. "Ich bin fies? Was bist du dann erst?" Kaum hatte Chris ausgesprochen, hörte er den verzweifelten mentalen Ruf seiner Mutter und zuckte zusammen. /Nein, alles nur nicht jetzt..., dachte er und seufzte leise.

Kiran aber hatte seine Arme um Chris' Taille geschlungen und bewegte ihn leicht schaukelnd auf und ab.

"Kiran?" Chris sah ihn ernst an.

"Was Liebling?", schnurrte dieser.

"Ich... Ich muss gehen...", flüsterte er leise.

"Was?", quietschte Kiran zwei Oktaven zu hoch. "Jetzt?"

"Ja... ich... ich kann dir nicht sagen wieso, aber... es ist wichtig...", flüsterte Chris, der erneut den Ruf seiner Mutter hörte.

"Aber...so plötzlich? Hier ist keine Uhr, du hast keine an, wie kommst du plötzlich darauf gehen zu müssen...Chris!" Kiran richtete sich auf, als Chris sich recht unsanft von ihm löste und aus dem Wasser stieg.

"Es tut mir Leid..." Chris nahm sein Handtuch und begann sich abzutrocknen.

"Ja, mir auch...willst du eine Beziehung auf Geheimnissen und Lügen aufbauen?"

"Nein...", flüsterte Chris. "Aber... lass uns später darüber sprechen, ja?" Chris sammelte seine Badehose ein und ging zur Tür. "Wirst du hier sein?"

"Nein! Sicher nicht!" Kiran stieg ebenfalls aus dem Wasser. "Ich werd im Hotelzimmer warten..."


	11. Aufgeflogen und bestraft

**Justice**

_Aufgeflogen und bestraft_

Teil11

* * *

Chris nickte und ging mit dem Handtuch um die Hüften aus dem Schwimmbad.

Als er im Lift war, beamte er sich zurück ins Halliwell-Haus um sich etwas anzuziehen und dann zu den Schwestern auf den Dachboden zu gehen. "Was gibt es jetzt schon wieder?"

"Jemand hat vorhin versucht Wyatt zu holen, wir haben ihn vertrieben, aber irgend etwas sagt uns, er wird zurück kehren. Und er hat den Namen eines Dämonen gefaselt, den du schon mal erwähnt hast, als du von einem Besuch aus der Unterwelt zurück gekommen bist."

"Und ihr meint er arbeitet mit ihm zusammen?" Chris fuhr sich durch die Haare, die noch immer nass waren und blickte dann zu Piper die vorm Buch der Schatten stand. "Steht er drin?"

"Nein...leider nicht. Du wirst wohl mal wieder undercover gehen müssen. Tut mir leid..."

Chris nickte. "Ich werd mal sehen was sich machen lässt", sagte er und schon war er weg.

"Glaubst du, wir haben ihn bei was wichtigem gestört?", fragte Phoebe nachdenklich.

"Scheinbar, er schien ziemlich genervt zu sein."

"Tja, sonst ist er doch immer so hinter den Dämonen her..."

"Aber sonst war er auch nicht frisch verliebt.." Piper sah frustriert aus.

Also schwiegen ihre Schwestern lieber.

Derweilen war Chris in die Tiefen der Unterwelt abgetaucht, auf der Suche nach dem Dämonen, der es auf seinen Bruder abgesehen hatte.

Vorher hatte er sich natürlich noch seine 'Dämonischen' Kleider angezogen und war nun zerlumpt in den tiefen des Untergrundes unterwegs.

Seltsame Blicke wurden ihm zugeworfen. Es schien, als ginge ein seltsamer Geruch des Guten und Reinen von ihm aus.

Dennoch liess er sich nicht abschrecken und holte seine Informationen.

Aber gerade als er wieder verschwinden wurde, packte man ihn an der Schulter und presste ihn gegen die raue Wand, so dass seine Haut aufgerissen wurde.

"Verdammt! Was soll das?" Chris setzte seine rauste Stimme ein.

"Wo willst du denn hin? Kronos würde noch gern mit dir sprechen..." Der Dämon sabberte Chris fast in den Nacken, während er zu ihm sprach.

"Kronos kann mit sich selber sprechen, ich habe zu tun!"

"Du kommst mit...", sabberte Silas und schleppte Chris am Kragen zu seinem Chef.

Dieser wehrte sich nicht, sondern liess sich mitnehmen und stand dann kurz darauf vor Kronos.

Der kam von seinem Thron und schritt langsam auf Chris zu. "Mir ist da was zu Ohren gekommen, mein Herzchen..." Kronos kam dicht an seinen Hals, so dass Chris den fauligen Atem des Dämonen riechen konnte. "Du steckst dein Näschen in Dinge, die dich nichts angehen...möchtest du Caspian vielleicht etwas davon erzählen..." Kronos deutete nach hinten neben seinen Thron, wo ein Dämon mit irrem Blick stand und zwei Dolche aneinander wetzte.

"Ich habe nichts zu sagen, ich bin nur hier um etwas über Dineon zu erfahren und das habe ich. Er hat sich an den Sohn der Hexen heran gemacht und das soll nicht ungesühnt bleiben."

"Ach ja? Was hast DU mit den Hexen zu schaffen?"

"Nichts, was euch etwas angeht."

"Ach ja...? Seit einiger Zeit kommen mir immer wieder Dämonen abhanden, die Aufträge für mich erledigen sollten und seltsamerweise werden sie immer von den mächtigen Drei erlegt. Wie das wohl kommen mag? Sprich schon!"

"Ich habe keine Ahnung, ich bin nur ein Kundschafter.." Chris blickte ihm stur in die Augen.

"Mal sehen was du so kundschaftest. Caspian...kümmere dich doch mal um unseren jungen Dämonenfreund."

Ehe Chris fliehen konnte, hatte Silas ihn fester gepackt und der kleine, irre Dämon mit den Messern kam auf ihn zu. "Hmm...", machte er und schnüffelte an Chris. "Er riecht so sauber...und rein...aber auch...nach Sex..." Er begann zu gackern und Kronos machte es sich auf seinem Thron bequem. Gelassen blickte er zu, wie Caspian ein Messer an Chris' Wange ansah und ihn eine dünne rote Linie darüber zog. "Na was hat das Kleine denn zu verbergen? Will es dem guten Caspian nicht was erzählen? Hmm..?"

Silas hinter Chris begann zu grunzen und zog die Arme des getarnten Wächters etwas weiter zurück, damit der sich sicher nicht wehren konnte.

Langsam wurde es wahrlich eng für Chris, denn Caspian setzte auch sein zweites Messerchen an und schnitt Chris das Hemd vom Leib, entblösste weisse Haut und leckte sich gierig über die dünnen, ausgemergelten Lippen. "Ooooh...oooooh, Kronos darf ich...darf ich?"

"Tu dir keinen Zwang an...", meinte der Meister und beobachtete mit Genugtuung wie Angstschweiss sich auf der Stirn ihres Opfers bildete. "Na? Magst du uns noch immer nicht sagen in welcher Verbindung du zu den Hexen stehst...?"

"Niemals..." Chris sah an sich hinunter und schloss die Augen versuchte sich wegzubeamen, doch seine Kraft wurde blockiert. "Lasst mich frei, oder ihr zieht den Zorn der Hexen auf euch und nicht nur das.."

"Ah...also doch der Laufbursche der Hexen. Was hast du ihnen gesagt?"

"Ja, was hast du gesagt, gesagt, hä?", machte Caspian und der Dolch wanderte zwischen Chris' Beine.

"Ich habe ihnen nichts gesagt...", knurrte Chris. "Lasst mich gehen... sofort!"

Doch dafür bekam er nun erst mal von Silas einen kräftigen Tritt in die Kniekehlen, so dass er einsackte.

"Ups...ich hab ihn geschnitten...", machte Caspian fast schon gespielt erschrocken. "Mei, das tut mir aber leid..."

Chris keuchte auf als ein scharfer Schmerz seine Leiste durchzog. Er blickte von unten auf sie und biss die Zähne zusammen. "Lasst mich frei..."

"Warum sollten wir das tun? Was würde es uns bringen, frag ich dich..." Kronos schüttelte wie bedauernd den Kopf. "Caspian braucht hie und da etwas zum Spielen und da du nicht reden magst...vielleicht sind Taten eher deine Stärke."

Chris sah ihn fragend an. "Taten?", knurrte er.

Sogleich sah er was gemeint war, als Caspian an seiner Bundhose zu nesteln begann und vor ihn trat.

"Niemals..." Chris keuchte erschrocken auf und versuchte erneut seine Kräfte einzusetzen, schaffte es immerhin etwas zu beamen und gegen Silas zu schleudern.

Dafür erntete er einen so heftigen Schlag, dass er mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand prallte und sein Schädel dröhnte.

Orientierungslos wurde Chris wieder auf die Beine gezogen und erneut hielt Silas ihn fest. Doch diesmal konnte er nichts erwidern, denn in seinem Kopf herrschte pures Durcheinander.

Kronos sah immer noch lachend auf seinem Thron und beobachtete die Szene.

"Nun...DAS hast du dir nun selbst zuzuschreiben", lachte er und Caspian trat wieder vor den jungen Hexer und packte schmerzhaft dessen Kiefer und

drückte ihn auseinander, so dass er den Mund öffnen musste.

Chris Augen öffneten sich und er sah sich der bösen Wahrheit gegenüber. Er versuchte den Kopf zu schütteln, aber es schmerzte und der Griff an seinem Kiefer wurde stärker.

Er hörte schon die Knochen knacken, doch dann lenkte sich seine Aufmerksamkeit auf das schmierige, eklige Glied, welche sich ihm entgegen reckte und ihm dann geradewegs in den Mund gerammt wurde.

Übelkeit übermannte ihn. Er spürte deutlich, wie sein Magen rebellierte und er sich fast übergeben musste, bereits begann zu würgen.

"Na, wie gefällt dir das, kleiner Bastard?", lachte Silas hinter ihm und Caspian vor ihm keuchte vor Vergnügen und bewegte sich vor und zurück.

Doch Chris konnte nicht antworten, Tränen rannen ihm über die Wangen und die Übelkeit wurde von Moment zu Moment schlimmer.

Kurz bevor er glaubte es nicht mehr aushalten können, spritzte der Dämon mit einem animalischen Keuchen in seinem Mund ab und zog sich zurück. Silas liess ihn los und ungebremst stürzte Chris zu Boden.

Dort übergab er sich und blieb dann zusammengekauert liegen. Chris Tränen waren zwar versiegt, aber innerlich war er gebrochen.

Doch sollte dies noch längst nicht alles sein. Silas begann an seinen Kleidern zu zerren und als es nicht schnell genug voran ging, kam ihm Caspian mit einem Dolch zu Hilfe.

Chris konnte sich nicht mehr wehren und liess es einfach geschehen. Es schien fast so, als hätte sein Geist den Körper verlassen, als wäre er geflohen vor dem, was nun sicher noch passieren würde.

Aber nun schritt Kronos ein, jedoch nicht wie es kurzzeitig schien, um schlimmeres zu verhindern, sondern um sich seinen Teil des Vergnügens zu sichern. Viel würde für die anderen nicht mehr bleiben, wenn er erst fertig

mit dem jungen, zarten Körper war.

Kurzzeitig begann der Junge sich wieder zu wehren, doch all seine Versuche schlugen fehl, wurde er doch nun von zwei Dämonen gehalten, die ihn über eine Tisch gelegt hatten und gierig auf den nackten Leib sahen.

Kronos stand hinter ihm und hatte sich inzwischen ebenfalls entkleidet, zumindest soweit, wie es nötig war. "Schade...", murmelte er und blickte auf Chris hinab. "Da hatte schon vor mir jemand seinen Spass..."

"Egal...", geiferte Caspian. "Dann reibst du dich wenigstens nicht an ihm wund. Nimm ihn endlich! Ich will auch noch..."

"Ich auch, ich auch...", japste Silas, der bis dahin eigentlich noch gar nichts gehabt hatte, nur zugucken durfte.

Und so begann Chris Martyrium und es schien kein Ende zu nehmen, denn kaum hatte sich alle drei an ihm vergangen, begann es wieder von vorn.

Als seine Lebensgeister langsam zu entschwinden drohte, tauchte vor ihm ein weiterer Schatten auf. Die drei Dämonen liessen ab von ihm und starrten den vierten Mann böse an. "Was willst du?", knurrte Kronos. "Er gehört uns...lange macht er's eh nicht mehr. Wäre zu schade für dein sauberes Ego..."

"Seid ihr eigentlich noch bei Sinnen?", fuhr der Neue Kronos und die beiden anderen an. "Wisst ihr mit was ihr es hier zu tun habt?"

Die Drei kicherten jedoch nur. "Mit einem, der sich zu tief in unsere Angelegenheiten eingemischt hat."

Chris hörte diese Stimmen nur von weit weg, er hatte das Gefühl, das sein Körper tot war, betäubt vor Schmerzen und er wünschte sich ebenfalls zu sterben.

"Verdammt!", fluchte der Vierte und Chris spürte wie eine Decke über ihn geworfen wurde und er hochgehoben wurde.

"Heeey...", jammerte Silas. "Ich wollte auch noch mal, ich durfte erst einmal..."

"Einmal zu viel..."

"Sei kein Spielverderber...Methos...komm schon!", jammerte Silas weiter und Caspian kam näher geschlichen.

"Nichts da...", keifte dieser.

Chris wusste nicht, was jetzt mit ihm geschah, doch schlimmer als das, was schon passiert war konnte es nicht sein und kurz darauf fiel er in eine tiefe Bewusstlosigkeit.

Methos hatte Mühe sich der anderen zu erwehren, zumal er einen Bewusstlosen auf dem Arm hatte. Etwas unsanft hob er sich diesen auf die Schulter, um wenigstens eine Hand frei zu haben und sein Schwert erscheinen zu lassen. Etwas, was zumindest Silas wieder auf Abstand hielt.

Kronos stand nun direkt vor ihm. "Was denkst du dir eigentlich dabei?", fragte er. "Er stirbt so oder so, ob du ihm nun hilfst oder nicht."

"WENN er stirbt...sind wir hier alle tot. Ich versuche nur das schlimmste zu verhindern!"

"Was redest du da? Er ist nur ein kleiner Dämon, der den Hexen Informationen zuträgt."

"Bist du blind oder nur blöd?", fauchte der Dämon mit der blauen Gesichtsmalerei. "Er IST eine Hexe, verdammt noch mal! Jeder anständige Dämon würde so was merken."

"Er ist was?" Kronos sah ihn ungläubig an. "Niemals.. wieso sollte er dann in der Unterwelt unterwegs sein?"

"Was weiss ich...", schnaubte Methos und machte sich mit Chris auf den Weg nach oben. Nun musste er nur noch einen geeigneten Platz finden, um den Kleinen zu deponieren, so dass man ihn auch fand, ohne dass man ihn dabei beobachten konnte.

Schliesslich fand er eine dunkle Gasse in der weit und breit niemand zu sehen war. "Tja mein Kleiner, es tut mir ja wirklich Leid, aber..." Er legte Chris auf den kalten Boden und sah auf ihn hinab. "Zu schade..."

Dann zog er aus seinem Mantel eine Waffe und feuerte einige Male in die Luft, nur um dann wieder in sein eigenes Reich zu verschwinden. Sollten sich die Menschen von nun an um den Hexenjungen kümmern. Er jedenfalls war froh, wenn er nie wieder etwas von ihm zu hören bekommen würde.

Chris blieb regungslos liegen, jedes Leben war aus ihm gewichen und er hatte keine Motivation weiterzuleben, wenn da nur nicht dieser Name in seinem Kopf wäre, den er immer und immer wieder vor sich hatte... Kiran!


	12. Wahrheit

**Justice**

_Wahrheit_

Teil 12

* * *

Eben jener stand seit geraumer Zeit bei den Halliwells im Wohnzimmer und machte Terror, wollte endlich wissen wo Chris war und liess sich selbst von Leo nicht beruhigen.

"Wir wissen es doch selber nicht, er kam und ging und wir warten selber!" Piper sah Kiran verständnislos an. "Du solltest zum Hotel zurück, er wollte doch wieder zu dir kommen oder?"

"Wird er aber nicht. Ich weiss es. Ihr könnt ihn erreichen! Warum tut ihr es nicht?"

"Wir können was?" Piper sah ihn fragend an. "Und wie können wir ihn erreichen?"

"Was weiss ich! Ihr kennt ihn länger als ich..." Kiran hibbelte unruhig herum, murmelte undeutliche Worte. "Ich fühl ihn nicht, ich fühl ihn nicht. Er muss weg sein. Weit weg..." Er trat wieder vor Leo. "Versuch zu ihm zu

kommen! Es geht nicht! Nicht wahr? Du hast es schon versucht!"

"Wovon redest du?" Die Schwestern und auch Leo sahen ihn nun fragend an. "Was bist du?", fragte alle Vier im Chor.

"Wieso heisst es hier immer gleich 'Was bist du'? Ist doch egal wer ich bin, ich weiss wer ihr seid und wer Chris ist und dass er nicht in dieser Welt ist. Jedenfalls gerade nicht!"

"Du weisst wer wir sind?" Die Schwestern gingen sofort in Angriffstellung und Leo griff sich Kiran am Kragen. "Was hast du mit Chris gemacht?"

"Lass mich!", fauchte Kiran und erstarrte. "Geh zu ihm...er ist zurück...los!"

"Was?" Leo fühlte in sich hinein und sah dann zu Piper, die langsam nickte. Kaum das Leo das Okay seiner Frau hatte, beamte er sich zu Chris.

"Woher weisst du das alles?", fragte Piper nun Kiran. "Du spürst ihn? Du spürst Chris?"

"Ich und er...wir beide...na ja...du weisst schon und das...verbindet eben..."

"Dann, wenn du weisst wer er ist, weiss er auch was du bist?"

Leo war nun endlich bei seinem Sohn angekommen und erschrak, als er ihn sah, sofort beamte er sich zurück ins Haus der Halliwells, denn von weitem waren schon die Polizeisirenen zu hören.

Piper schrie entsetzt auf, als sie Chris in Leos Armen erblickte. "Oh mein Gott!" Unweigerlich schossen ihr Tränen in die Augen. "Leo...ist er...ist er..." Mit zittrigen Fingerspitzen strich sie Chris ein paar verschwitzte

Fransen aus der Stirn.

"Nein.. noch nicht...", flüsterte Leo und begann ihn langsam zu heilen, zumindest die gröbsten Verletzungen konnte er so behandeln.

Piper lief hinter ihm her die Treppe hoch, wo Leo Chris in ihre Bett legte. Auch Kiran folgte den beiden und beobachtete alles mit immer grösser werdenden Entsetzen, welches sich auch nicht dadurch verringerte, dass

Phoebe und Paige ihm zur Seite standen und ihn festhielten.

Chris erwachte nicht, als Leo ihn geheilt hatte. Die Kräfte des Wächters waren erschöpft und er konnte nun nichts mehr für ihn tun. Phoebe und Paige, hielten Kiran fest und blickten dennoch entsetzt auf ihren Neffen.

"Wer hat ihm das nur angetan?", fragte die beiden immer wieder.

Kiran riss sich nun los und ging neben dem Bett in die Knie. Behutsam nahm er Chris' Hand in die Seine und küsste die Fingerspitzen. "Bitte, Baby, bleib bei mir...", hauchte er und strich mit der anderen Hand über die

blasse Wange seines Freundes. "Bitte, bitte tu mir das nicht an..." Kirans Augen schlossen sich, doch ein Wind, der durch das Zimmer rauschte wirbelte seinen Pony hoch und legte ein stark leuchtendes Zeichen in Form

eines Sterns frei.

Die Schwester sahen erstaunt auf die beiden Männer vor sich und auch Leo wich etwas zurück und beobachtete es schweigend.

Erst als Chris die Augen endlich aufschlug legte sich der Wind und Kiran beugte sich zu ihm. "Es tut mir so leid Baby...ich konnte dich nicht schützen...bitte verzeih mir..."

Chris Augen jedoch waren leer, kein Ton kam über seine trockenen, spröden Lippen und er wandte den Blick ab, konnte und wollte Kiran nun nicht ansehen.

Kiran biss sich auf die Lippen. Dann richtete er sich auf. "Dafür werden sie büssen! So was dürfen sie einfach nicht tun! Das ist...einfach nicht gerecht!" Wieder fegte ein Wind durch das Zimmer. "Ich werd für Gerechtigkeit sorgen, mein Liebster. Sie werden nie wieder jemandem etwas antun..." Damit wandte Kiran sich zum Gehen und drängte sich an Phoebe und Paige vorbei aus dem Zimmer.

"Kiran!" Piper hielt ihn am Handgelenk fest. "Wo willst du hin? Du kannst Chris jetzt nicht allein lassen, er braucht dich! Er liebt dich!"

"Ich liebe ihn doch auch. Mehr als alles andere und deswegen muss ich das jetzt erledigen." Kiran machte sich sanft los und polterte die Treppe hinab und stürmte dann aus dem Haus.

Erst nach und nach drangen nun Kirans Worte in Chris' Geist vor und Erkenntnis machte sich in ihm breit.

"Nein...", flüsterte Chris auf dem Bett und sah zu Leo. "Du darfst das nicht zulassen, nicht wieder... er ist es... er ist es..."

"Was? Was ist er?" Leo setzte sich zu seinem Sohn und hielt ihn behutsam fest.

"Kirin...", flüsterte Chris und sah seinen Vater flehend an. "Bitte halt ihn auf... bring ihn zu mir."

"Er ist...das Kirin? Aber wie...ich meine...wie soll man ihn aufhalten? Er will Gerechtigkeit für das was dir widerfahren ist...natürlich..." Nun fiel es auch Leo wie Schuppen von den Augen und er blickte zu den drei

Schwestern.

Diese sahen sich fragend an. "Gibt es eine Möglichkeit ihn aufzuhalten? Wir könnten ihn herrufen und einen Bannkreis erstellen, dann könnte er zumindest nicht mehr fort."

"Ein wütendes Kirin festhalten?" Leo sah zweifelnd aus. "Zudem...soll er diese Mistkerle erledigen..."

Chris jedoch widersprach. "Er.. er wird keine Chance haben...er...ich..." Chris war eindeutig zu schwach um weiter zureden, aber Tränen standen in seinen Augen.

Derweilen hatte Kiran sich auf den Weg in die Unterwelt gemacht. Chris' Spur der Angst zu folgen war nicht schwer und schliesslich trat er das Tor zur Festung von Kronos ein!

Die Dämonen blickte zur Tür und grinsten. "Uhh.. neues Frischfleisch, der von vorhin war ja leider zu schnell wieder verschwunden."

"Ihr...", fauchte Kiran und noch während die Dämonen hämisch grinste umgaben den Jungen blaue Flammen, verschluckten ihn und aus ihnen stieg ein wahrer Teufel in Form eines Kirins empor.

Die Vier richteten sich auf und griffen zu ihrem Waffen. "Du wagst es?"

Das Kirin schnaubte nur und trat auf die Männer zu, das Horn als Waffe gesenkt. 'Ihr werdet büssen!', erklang seine Stimme in den Köpfen der Dämonen.

Diese verteilen sich nun um mit dem Wesen vor ihnen zu kämpfen. "Niemand wird hier büssen...", keifte Kronos und griff das Kirin an.

Doch dieses fuhr nur einmal kurz herum und Horn prallte auf Klingen welche in tausend Stücke zerbarst. 'Niemand vergreift sich an meine Seele!'

Methos schluckte, als ihm klar wurde, was das Geschöpf meinte. "Hab ich nicht gesagt, dass war eine dumme Idee..?"

"Aber du hast nichts von einem wildgewordenen Kirin erzählt!", schrie Kronos, während er zurückwich.

"Woher sollte ich denn das wissen?" Just in dem Moment wurde Methos von dem Kirin regelrecht niedergetrampelt und versuchte das Horn mit seinem Säbel abzuwehren, als das Fabelwesen mit einem mal von ihm abliess. 'DU warst nicht dabei..!', schnaubte es und keilte nach hinten aus und schmetterte Silas an die Wand, vergass dabei aber die beiden anderen Gegner.

Diese griffen nun von der Seite an und warfen sich fast auf das Wesen.

Durch Buckeln versuchte Kirin den Ballast wieder abzuwerfen.

Doch die Dämonen schienen genau zu wissen was sie taten und Kronos rammte seinen Dolch in die Flanke des Kirins.

Welches mit einem Schrei herumfuhr und dem Dämonen mit seinem Horn die

Schwerthand abschlug. Schnaubend starrte es seinen Gegner an.

Nun standen nur noch zwei von ihnen auf ihren Beinen. "Verschwinde endlich!" keuchte Caspian und ging wieder auf das Wesen zu. "Du hast keine Chance."

'Nicht ehe ihr alle Drei zerstört seit...'

"So einfach ist das nicht bei Unsterblichen...", keuchte Kronos und nahm sein Schwert mit der verbleibenden Hand wieder auf.

Auch Silas hatte sich nun wieder erhoben und stand neben Caspian. Methos war der einzige, der hinter dem Kirin stand und sich nicht mehr am Kampf beteiligte.

Was dem Kirin ziemlich egal war, so lange es nur jene vernichten konnte, die Chris Unrecht angetan hatten. Vor Wut schäumend stand es vor den Dämonen und stampfte immer wieder auf, liess die Erde zittern, um den Gegnern das Gleichgewicht zu nehmen.

"Meinst du ehrlich uns so besiegen zu können?"

Kirin stampfte erneut auf und brachte damit immerhin einen der Dämonen zu Fall. Kaum dass Silas am Boden lag, trat Kirin zu. Der Kopf des Dämonen wurde unter der Wucht des gewaltigen Hufes regelrecht zerquetscht und zersprang wie eine überreife Wassermelone.

Sofort wichen die anderen beiden zurück und blickten erschrocken auf ihren

Toten Kameraden.

Doch Kirin war noch lange nicht fertig mit ihnen und stürmte mit gesenktem Horn auf sie zu.

Die Dämonen hielten nicht mehr lange durch, ehe das Horn des Tieres sie durchbohrte.

Nun war Kirin aber auch völlig fertig und blickte misstrauisch zu Methos. Nur noch geballte Willenskraft hielt es aufrecht.

"Du solltest lieber gehen, ehe die anderen Dämonen es merken...", sagte dieser und trat zur Seite.

Kirin schnaubte und schritt an Methos vorbei, versuchte schnellst möglich die Unterwelt zu verlassen. Doch hinter sich zog es eine Spur aus silberfarbenen Blutflecken.

Leo hatte sich inzwischen von seinem Sohn überreden lassen und war selber in die Unterwelt gekommen um Kiran zu suchen, eigentlich nicht Kiran, sondern dessen anderes ich, was nun leibhaftig vor ihm stand. "Kiran...

Kirin, ich soll dich zu Chris bringen...", sagte er und ging langsam auf das Fabelwesen zu.

Welches im ersten Moment zurück wich und mit der Hinterhand einknickte. Die Schwerthiebe hatten teils klaffende Wunden hinterlassen und besonders aus einer am Hals sickerte unablässig Blut.

"Lass mich dir helfen...", sagte Leo und trat näher.

Misstrauisch beäugte das Kirin den Zweibeiner, stützte seinen Kopf, aber schon auf seinem Knie ab und schnaubte schliesslich ergeben.

Also trat Leo erneut näher, doch immer noch recht vorsichtig, da er genau wusste, das ein Kirin kein ruhiges Schmusetier war. Er berührte es nur mit einer Hand, dann beamte er sich und das Wesen zurück in das Halliwell

Haus.

Etwas ungeschickt, war das Wohnzimmer doch recht eng. Kirin erkannte das und begann schwach, dann immer stärker zu leuchten, bis es schliesslich wieder menschliche Gestallt angenommen hatte.

Leo war sofort an seiner Seite um den bewusstlosen Kiran aufzufangen und auf das Sofa zu legen. Überall hatte er offene Wunden und Verletzungen um die sich der Wächter nun kümmerte, doch reichte es nicht für alle, hatte er doch kur vorher auch seinen Sohn heilen müssen und selbst dieser war noch nicht wieder ganz gesund.

Und seltsamerweise schien Kiran über keinerlei Selbstheilungskräfte zu verfügen, wie man es sonst von einem Einhorn annehmen sollte.

Also heilte Leo erst einmal alle grösseren Wunden und blickte dann auf Piper die neben ihn getreten war. "Wie geht es Chris?", fragte er leise.

"Er schläft endlich. Die meisten äusseren Verletzungen sind verheilt...was ist mit Kiran?"

"Er wird wieder, auch wenn es seltsam ist, das er sich nicht selber heilen kann, aber er braucht Schlaf, vielleicht sollten wir ihn in..." Leo senkte den Blick und schüttelte den Kopf darüber, das er das wirklich vorschlug.

"Vielleicht sollten wir ihn in Chris Bett bringen."

"Warum nicht? Sollen sie sich gegenseitig stärken und hey...guck mal..."

Kiran hatte die Augen aufgeschlagen und sah sich verwirrt um. "Wo sind..."

"Hey..." Leo lächelte ihn an. "Ich hab dich in der Unterwelt aufgelesen, du sahst ziemlich ramponiert aus...", sagte er und deutete auf die kleineren Verletzungen.

"I-ich kann nicht...", brachte Kiran mühsam hervor, die Halsverletzung hinderte ihn noch immer ziemlich am Sprechen. "Ich hab keine...", kam es deshalb nur krächzend von ihm und er schnappte nach Luft.

"Was?", fragte Leo leise. "Was hast du nicht?"

"Meine...Selbst...heilungs...kräfte sind...weg..."

Leo sah wieder zu Piper und dann erneut auf Kiran. "Du bist sehr erschöpft, sicher wird es nur daran liegen, du solltest dich nun ausruhen, genau wie Chris."

"Nei..n, Chris hat...sie...aber...ist...ist okay...braucht sie..."

Leo schüttelte leicht den Kopf und berührte Kiran um ihn und sich nach oben in Chris' Zimmer zu beamen. "Kiran, du solltest sie dir wieder zurückholen. Chris geht es gut, viel besser als dir." Zum Beweis deutete er auf Chris, der tief und fest schlief und dem man fast nichts mehr davon ansah, was geschehen war.

Kiran blickte ihn traurig an. "Aber er...er..." Mühsam zog der blonde Junge Luft in seine Lungen. "Er ist so schwach...", brachte er dann hervor, schnappte aber sofort wieder angestrengt nach Luft.

"Chris geht es gut, sein Körper ist gesund, seine Seele ist es die leidet, doch das kann niemand heilen, keine Selbstheilungskräfte und auch ich nicht... nur er selbst."

Schwach griff Kiran nach Chris' Hand und zog sich an seine Lippen. "Ich würde dir so gern helfen...", erklang seine Stimme leise in Chris' Kopf, bis tief in seinen Traum hinein.

"Du kannst ihm nur helfen, wenn du selber wieder gesund wirst...", sagte Leo und stand dann auf. "Ich denke ich sollte euch allein lassen."


	13. Zukunftsangst

**Justice**

_Zukunftsangst_

Teil 13

* * *

Nur sehr behutsam zog Kiran seine Selbstheilungskräfte aus Chris zurück, doch augenblicklich begannen seine Verletzungen zu heilen, bis er kräftig genug war, näher zu Chris zu rutschten und diesen behutsam fest zu halten.

Die Atmung des Hexers wurde augenblicklich ruhiger und er schlief dann ruhig weiter.

"Ich denke wir können sie guten Gewissens alleine lassen", meinte Piper lächelnd und schmiegte sich an Leos Arm.

"Ich mache mir Sorgen, die Beiden haben Geheimnisse voreinander gehabt, das kann sie belasten." Leo sah seine Frau lächelnd an. "Weißt du eigentlich, dass ich dich liebe?", fragte er leise und strich ihr über die Wange.

"Das ist schön...ich hoffe nur, die Zwei raufen sich wieder zusammen. Immerhin hatte jeder gute Gründe für sein Geheimnis. Was hältst du eigentlich davon, dass dein Sohn mit einem Einhorn liiert ist?"

"Ich hoffe, dass es gut geht, du weißt wie ich darüber denke." Leo schüttelte den Kopf. "Ein Kirin ist nichts Sanftes, es ist ein eiskalter Rächer und würde vor nichts und niemandem halt machen. Chris muss das wissen."

"Aber es hat nur versucht ihn zu schützen und nun hat es wohl ihn gerächt..."

"Und dabei selbst fast sein Leben verloren." Leo sah sie entschuldigend an. "Wir werden abwarten und sehen was die Zukunft bringt, sie brauchen nun erst etwas Zeit für sich."

Piper nickte nur und zog Leo aus dem Schlafzimmer, schloss leise die Tür und ließ die beiden Jungen schlafen und sich erholen.

Chris schlug die Augen auf und blickte an die weiße Decke. Sofort waren die Erinnerungen wieder da, zerrissen ihn innerlich und brachten ihn dazu leise zu wimmern. Er war benutzt worden, er war schmutzig und er fühlte

sich elend.

Augenblicklich war Kiran ebenfalls hellwach und schlug die Decke etwas zurück und richtete sich mühsam auf. "Liebling? Alles okay...du bist daheim..."

Chris blickte ihn erschrocken an und öffnete die trockenen Lippen leicht, als wolle er etwas sagen, doch kein Ton kam über seine Lippen.

Kiran schlug den Blick nieder und rutschte etwas zurück, um den Anderen nicht zu bedrängen. "Alles okay? Tut...tut dir noch was weh?"

Der Jüngere schüttelte nur den Kopf und richtete sich etwas auf um sich hinzusetzen. "Du bist kein Mensch...", flüsterte er dann leise.

"Genauso wenig wie du...", gab Kiran zu. "Aber egal was wir sind...ich liebe dich..."

"Ich..." Chris schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein.. das kannst du nicht... nicht nachdem was... was passiert ist..."

"Doch natürlich. Warum sollten sich meine Gefühle ändern?" Er rutschte wieder zu Chris und nahm dessen Hände in die Seinen.

Chris sah ihn jedoch nicht an. "Du weißt nicht was sie getan haben... was sie alle getan haben."

"Ich hab gesehen wie du aussahst als Leo dich her gebracht hat...ich...kann es mir vorstellen..."

"Du warst hier?", fragte Chris leise und sah ihn an.

"Ja...ich habe gespürt, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung ist und bin her gekommen, aber niemand konnte dich erreichen..."

"Seit wann wusstest du wer ich bin?"

"Genau oder geahnt? Geahnt hab ich es von Anfang an...gewusst...als wir das erste Mal mit einander...na ja...geschlafen haben."

"Wieso?" Chris sah ihn nun neugierig an.

"Ich hab es gespürt...deine Gefühle...in dem Moment als du gekommen bist..." Kiran bekam einen roten Hauch über der Nase und knabberte an seiner Unterlippe.

Chris sah ihn immer noch ungläubig an. "Und als ich danach.. na ja... gegangen bin? Du wusstest, dass es wichtig war?"

"Ja...nur wusste ich nicht weshalb...weiß ich noch immer nicht..."

"Du weißt, dass Piper meine Mutter ist?", fragte er nun sehr direkt. "Und Leo mein Vater?"

"War nicht zu übersehen...haben sich gut gehalten die Zwei..."

"Nein...", sagte Chris. "Ich... ich bin noch nicht einmal geboren."

Kiran blinzelte nun etwas verwirrt, kam aber wieder etwas dichter an Chris heran. "Das...versteh ich nun nicht ganz..."

"Piper ist schwanger.. mit mir." Chris sah ihn nun direkt an. "Ich komme aus der Zukunft und wenn es soweit ist, werde ich wieder gehen müssen."

Sein Freund schnappte nach Luft. Damit schien er nicht gerechnet zu haben. "Gehen...? Dann...was wird aus uns? Kann...kann ich dich begleiten?"

Chris sah ihn traurig an. "Das würde den ganzen Lauf der Geschichte verändern, das ist nicht möglich...", flüsterte er leise.

"Was würde es schon ändern? Ich wäre nur einige Zeit verschwunden...nicht mehr...ich kann nicht so lange auf dich warten, ich würde zu Grunde gehen."

Doch Chris schüttelte erneut den Kopf. "Wir dürfen nichts verändern, es ist schon viel zu viel geschehen was nie hätte passieren dürfen."

"Aber...du...du veränderst doch auch etwas, dadurch dass du hier bist...wann...wann musst du denn zurück?" Kirans Augen schimmerten verdächtig, der Gedanke Chris zu verlieren schien unerträglich und zerriss schon jetzt beinahe sein Herz.

"Wenn wir denjenigen gefunden haben, der meinen Bruder zur Seite des Bösen ziehen will."

"Und wenn das nie der Fall sein wird...?" Nun klang Kirans Stimme schon tränenerstickt.

"Es tut mir Leid." Chris sah ihn tröstend an. "Aber... bist du denn nicht unsterblich?", fragte er leise.

"Was...was hat das denn damit zu tun? Meinst du ich soll einfach mal so 20 Jahre warten bis du der bist, der du jetzt bist? Und was ist, wenn du dann nicht die gleichen Gefühle hegst?"

"Dann musst du mich wieder erobern..." Chris lächelte leicht. "Das schaffst du sicher spielend."

Kiran ließ nur den Kopf sinken, schaffte es nicht mehr Chris anzusehen. "Warum mussten wir ausgerechnet jetzt davon anfangen? Das hätte doch noch Zeit gehabt.", murmelte er leise und ließ sich wieder ins Kissen fallen.

"Weil wir darüber sprechen mussten und über uns..." Chris sah auf ihn hinab. "Was sind wir jetzt? Jetzt, da du weißt was oder besser wer ich bin, der Sohn eines Wächters des Lichts und einer Hexe."

"Das spielt für mich keine Rolle. Hexe, Wächter, wie immer sie dich nennen mögen...ich liebe, wen ich liebe...nicht einen Namen und auch nicht eine Art."

Chris lächelte sanft und nahm Kirans Hand. "Und du versprichst auch, mich nicht in Stücke zu reißen, genauso wenig wie meine Familie?"

"Ich werd mich beherrschen...", versprach Kiran mit einem sanften Lächeln.

"Dann sind wir uns ja einig...", flüsterte Chris. "Hast du eigentlich eine Familie?"

"Nein...es gibt nur vier Kirin weltweit..."

"Vier?" Chris legte sich wieder hin und horchte interessiert. "Kennst du sie gar nicht?"

"Doch, natürlich...wir sind vier...das gelbe Kirin aus dem Osten, das Rote aus dem Süden, aus dem Westen kommt das Grüne und ich bin das Blaue des Nordens..."

"Deswegen reist du umher? Weiß deine Band was du bist?"

"Nein, sie sind einfach nur meine Freunde. Von Magie wissen sie gar nichts..."

"Ich kann es irgendwie noch immer nicht glauben, wen ich zum Freund habe... du warst es, der mich beschützt hat? Die Gasse am Abend deines erstens Konzertes? Meinen Vater und mich gegen den Dämon und dann auch meine Mutter und Wyatt... du warst immer da?"

Kiran lächelte etwas verlegen. "Du hast mich fasziniert, schon von unserem ersten Zusammentreffen an..."

"Du hast mich gestoßen, angestarrt und bist dann in die Bar gegangen...", erinnerte ihn Chris.

"Tja...ich war ziemlich verwirrt."

"Verwirrt nennt man das also..." Chris kicherte leise.

"Was dachtest du denn? Ich war in den letzten viertausend Jahren nicht allzu oft verliebt..."

"Viertausend?" Chris schrak auf. "So... alt bist du schon?"

"Plus, minus ein paar Jahre...ich bin das älteste der Kirins und meistens allein...die Anderen haben sich immer feste Partner gesucht, Nachkommen gezeugt und wurden alt mit ihren Frauen, auf dass die nächste Generation in

ihre Fussstapfen treten konnte."

"Partner? Nachkommen?" Chris sah ihn fragend an. "Aber du hast keine Frau, also auch keine Nachkommen?"

"Nein...aber ich hab dich...das ist viel besser..." Kiran griff hoch und fuhr mit einer Fingerspitze Chris' Gesichtszüge nach.

"Aber... nein... ist es nicht." Chris richtete sich wieder auf. "Du sagst, dass du nur wegen mir ewig leben willst und keine... du solltest zumindest einen Nachfolger haben."

"Wozu? Die Anderen sind ohnehin nicht bereit als Sensei zu fungieren...lass mich doch einfach mit dir zusammen alt werden. Was spricht dagegen?"

"Dass ich dich verlassen muss, wenn die Zeit soweit ist?" Chris seufzte. "Ich weiß wir wollen nicht davon sprechen, also lassen wir es besser."

Kiran nickte und legte Chris eine Hand in den Nacken und zog ihn zu einem sanften Kuss zu sich runter. "Vielleicht wird es auch nie so weit kommen, dass wir uns trennen müssen."

"Das wird nur die Zukunft wissen...", flüsterte Chris und kuschelte sich dicht an ihn.

"Jetzt erholen wir uns erst einmal und dann genießen wir, was wir haben, ja?"

"Erholen und genießen, du sagst das viel zu leicht, doch du musst wissen, dass es in meinem Leben nur sehr wenig davon gibt und schon gar nicht jetzt, wo Wyatt beschützt werden muss. Ich kann mich nicht erholen und schon gar nicht genießen."

"Doch du wirst...denn du brauchst das. Ich bin ja auch noch da und keine böse Macht begibt sich freiwillig in die Nähe eines Kirin."

"Glaub mir, denen ist es nur wichtig meinen Bruder zu bekommen." Chris seufzte erneut. "Da schauen sie nicht auf die Umgebung."

"Aber hier rein kommen können sie ja nicht...also hast du Ruhe, so lange wir hier sind..."

Chris kicherte. "Die kommen rein, egal wohin, außerdem muss ich duschen...", sagte er leise und stand auf, blieb etwas unsicher stehen und hielt sich am Bettpfosten fest.

Sofort war Kiran an seiner Seite und hielt ihn sanft umfangen. "Na komm..." Die Beiden lösten sich auf und materialisierten sich kurz darauf im Bad wieder.

Chris blickte seinen Freund fragend an. "Du kannst das auch?"

"Na ja, ist was Ähnliches...nicht ganz das Gleiche..."

"Und ich dachte ich hätte wenigstens eine Fähigkeit, die was besonderes ist.."

"Hey...du BIST etwas Besonderes...ich kann immerhin keine Dinge umherschmeißen ohne sie anzufassen..."

"Na ja, dafür bist du ein reines Wesen.. nun ja rein... eigentlich eher versaut, aber irgendwie... doch rein..." Chris seufzte und schlug sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn. "Ich rede Unsinn, ich geh jetzt duschen.." Er ging zur Wanne und wollte sich gerade sein Shirt über den Kopf ziehen, als er sich zu Kiran umdrehte. "Würdest du vielleicht...ehm... gehen?"

"Sicher...erschrick nicht, ich bring dir gleich noch ein grosses Badetuch vorbei...vorgewärmt natürlich."

Chris nickte und kaum das Kiran verschwunden war zog er sich schleunigst aus und stieg in die Dusche. Unter dem heißen Wasserstrahl begann er sich dann zu schrubben, denn anders konnte man es nicht nennen, was er mit sich anstellte. Immer wieder wusch er sich über den Körper und seine Haut glühte an einigen Stellen schon fast feuerrot.

Kurz spürte er Kirans Anwesenheit wieder im Bad, der ihm ein flauschiges Badetuch über die Heizstange hängte und dann wieder verschwand. Besorgt erschien er hinter Leo und Piper und guckte ihnen über die Schulter, was

Piper da denn gerade kochte. Wyatt kam auf ihn zu getapst und krallte sich an seinem Bein fest, um nicht umzufallen.

Daraufhin erschrak die junge Mutter und sah überrascht auf. "Kiran...", flüsterte sie und blickte hinunter auf Wyatt, der sie grinsend ansah.

Kiran hob den Knirps hoch und lächelte Piper entschuldigend an. "Was gibt's denn Feines? Hoffentlich was, was Chris mag, sonst wird er fasten, so wie er sich jetzt schon benimmt..."

"Fasten?" Piper sah ihn fragend an. "Wo ist er eigentlich?"

"Schrubbt sich unter der Dusche die Haut wund."

"Und du hältst ihn nicht davon ab?" Piper sah ihn erschrocken an.

"Wir können Wunden seines Körpers heilen, die seiner Seele nur er selbst...wenn er sich danach besser fühlt..."

"Und da findest du es richtig, dass er sich blutig schrubbt?" Piper schüttelte den Kopf. "Nicht mit mir...", sagte sie und ging an Kiran vorbei.

"Er wird sich nur verschließen, wenn man ihn nun stört.", seufzte Kiran.

Piper blieb stehen. "Aber er verletzt sich, das ist doch nicht gut."

"Rede mit ihm, wenn er raus kommt...etwas anderes hilft nicht, denk ich."

"Aber wieso ich? Solltest du das nicht machen?" Piper sah Kiran fragend an. "Er vertraut dir.."

"Wer vertraut hier wem?", war kurz darauf Chris Stimme zu hören, der nun voll angezogen und dick eingepackt die Treppe herunter kam, obwohl es draußen mindestens 25° waren.

"Na, uns doch hoffentlich...", lächelte Kiran und zog ihn zu sich.

Doch Chris stöhnte leise auf und zog sich zurück.

Kiran aber ließ nicht los, sondern blickte ihm fest in die Augen. Im selben Moment ließ er aber auch schon seine Heilkräfte wirken.

"Hör auf damit!" Chris löste sich nun ganz und sah ihn ernst an. "Ich hab gemerkt, was du getan hast, ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht!"


	14. Von Rache getrieben

**Justice**

_Von Rache getrieben_

Teil 14

* * *

Piper war erschrocken und drückte Wyatt leicht an sich. "Chris, er will dir doch nur helfen."

"Ja alle wollen mir nur helfen, aber das könnt ihr nicht... nicht nach dem was geschehen ist, das muss ich mit mir selber aushandeln."

"Aber...Chris...." Kiran sah ihn geschockt an und blickte dann unsicher zu Piper.

"Nein Kiran, versuch es nicht wieder..." Chris schüttelte den Kopf.

"Wenigstens ist Wyatt in Sicherheit und ich sollte mich wieder an die Arbeit machen..."

"Verdammt, jetzt gib dir doch wenigstens ein paar Tage Zeit!", schnaubte Kiran, nun langsam wütend und im Grunde auch noch immer ziemlich angeschlagen.

"Wir haben keine Zeit!" Chris sah zu seiner Mutter und dann zu Wyatt. "Pass auf ihn auf, ich muss noch jemanden besuchen."

"Wo willst du hin?" Kiran trat wieder auf ihn zu.

"Ich weiß welcher Dämon Wyatt letztens angegriffen hat und den werd ich nun besuchen."

Kiran seufzte. "Na denn...lass uns gehen."

"Du nicht!" Chris schrie ihn regelrecht an. "Das ist meine Sache!", sagte er und beamte sich davon.

Geschockt blieb Kiran einen Moment zurück.

Piper trat neben ihn. "Du sagtest es, er muss selber lernen damit zu leben."

"Aber er muss sich nicht gleich wieder in Gefahr bringen, oder?" Damit verschwand auch Kiran, um Chris' unsichtbarer Spur zu folgen, die nur er als Gefährte ausmachen konnte.

Piper seufzte und blieb mit Wyatt zurück. "Mal wieder typisch, ich koche und keiner bleibt zum Essen."

Chris war unterdessen im Versteck des Dämons angekommen und ging natürlich ohne zu klopfen hinein.

Der fuhr wütend herum. Ebenso schwarze Farbe wie bei Kronos färbte das Gesicht des Dämons und verlieh ihm eine merkwürdige Fratze. "Du! Was willst DU hier?!"

"Dich vernichten!" Und ohne weiter groß zu reden griff Chris ihn an, ließ all seine Wut heraus und nicht viel blieb mehr übrig von dem Dämon, dafür fingen Chris Augen an leicht rot zu glühen und wurden erst weniger, als er die Behausung des Dämons wieder verließ.

Ein blauer Schatten folgte ihm, um sicher zu gehen, dass niemand ihm zu nahe kam.

Doch selbst wenn ihm jemand gefolgt wäre, Chris war zu sehr in seiner Rachsucht gefangen. Schließlich blieb er stehen und sah sich um. "Kiran!? Ich weiß, dass du da bist... zeig dich!"

Augenblicklich erschien Kiran neben ihm.

"Was soll das?", fragte Chris gereizt. "Ich sagte dir ich geh allein!"

"Du warst doch auch allein...", verteidigte sich Kiran lahm.

"Ja, mit deinem Schatten im Hintergrund."

"Hat er dich gestört? Irgendwie aufgehalten oder behindert? Nein, also....was regst du dich so auf? Chris? Alles....in Ordnung, du bist so......merkwürdig..." Kiran fuhr ihm mit einer Hand sanft über die Stirn.

Doch der Andere wich zurück. "Ich bin nicht merkwürdig...", knurrte er und beamte sich weg.

Kiran stöhnte genervt auf und folgte ihm wieder.

Chris nächstes Ziel war erneut die Behausung eines Dämon, den er ebenso schnell erledigte, wie den vorherigen, doch diesmal blieben seine Augen leicht rot gefärbt, als er Kiran erneut rief.

Unsicher trat Kiran zu ihm.

Chris wütender Blick traf ihn nun direkt. "Willst du mir noch lange folgen?"

"So lange bis du dich beruhigt hast und mit mir nach Hause kommst. Deine

Eltern machen sich Sorgen, Chris."

"Sollen sie sich doch Sorgen machen... und ich komm vorerst nicht mehr heim, sag ihnen das..." Chris nickte leicht mit dem Kopf und schmetterte Kiran so gegen die nächste Wand, ehe er wieder verschwand.

"Was...ist nur mir...dir?", stöhnte Kiran und hielt sich den dröhnenden Kopf mit der Platzwunde, ehe er es gerade noch schaffte sich ins Haus der Halliwells zu teleportieren.

Dort erwartete ihn Piper und sah ihn besorgt an. "Kiran? Was ist passiert?", fragte sie und half ihm sich hinzusetzen.

"Er dreht durch...."

"Wer?", fragte Piper leise und begann Kirans Platzwunde abzutupfen. "Der Dämon?"

"Chris....", jammerte Kiran, der die Welt nicht mehr zu verstehen schien.

"Chris?" Piper sah ihn fragend an. "Aber.. wieso? Wie?"

"Ich bin ihm doch gefolgt, damit ihm nichts passiert.....und dann hat er..."

"Hat er was?" Piper bohrte nach.

"...mich mit seinen Kräften an die nächste Wand geschleudert....ohne Warnung...nichts....."

"WAS?" Piper erhob sich. "Leooooooooo!"

"Nicht so laut...", jammerte Kiran und hielt sich die Ohren zu.

"Was?" Piper sah wieder den Freund ihres Sohne.

"Deine Stimme...", meckerte Kiran.

Piper zwinkerte einmal, dann rief sie nochmals. "Leoooooooooooo! Wo bleibst du nur wieder?"

Endlich erschien Leo. Kiran lag bereits seitlich auf dem Sofa und hielt sich den Kopf.

"Kannst du mir bitte sagen was in unseren Sohn gefahren ist?"

"Warum? Was ist passiert? Kiran...? Was ist mit dir...?"

"Chris hat ihn angegriffen ohne Vorwarnung und ist nun scheinbar irgendwo unterwegs um Dämonen zu killen."

"Klingt nicht gut...." Leo kniete sich zu Kiran und versuchte seine Verletzung zu heilen, doch vergeblich. "Warum...."

"Die Verletzung ist von einem Wächter verursacht...kein Anderer kann.....das heilen. Aber geht schon....eine Packung Aspirin und ich bin wieder bereit. Lasst uns Chris jagen und dann wird er im Schlafzimmer

eingesperrt..."

"Wenn wir Chris überhaupt bekommen, er kann stark sein und wenn er noch wütend ist, dann erst recht.."

"Ich schaff das schon....", meinte Kiran und erhob sich wieder. "Ich hab ihn mir einmal geschnappt...ich werd's wieder tun...auch wenn es diesmal rein physisch ist...."

"Du gehst nicht allein!", sagten Leo und Piper gleichzeitig. "Du kannst ihn nicht allein überwältigen, dazu brauchst du uns Hexen.", meinte Piper.

Kiran seufzte. "Ich könnte schon, doch dann würde er mich hassen...."

"Seine Sinne sind verwirrt, das was geschehen ist hat ihn blind gemacht, vor Wut und Angst und wahrscheinlich ist es das was ihn jetzt leitet. Sonst hätte er dich sicher nicht verletzt."

"Vielleicht hätte ich ihn einfach nicht einengen sollen..."

"Du hast niemanden eingeengt, heut morgen war doch noch alles in Ordnung oder?" Piper saß nun neben ihm und nahm seine Hand. "Mach dir jetzt nicht solche Gedanken, nun ist es wichtig Chris zu finden und ihn zur Besinnung zu führen."

Kiran nickte leicht und sah Piper aus trüben Augen an. "Und ich dachte, ich hätte endlich mein Glück gefunden..."

"Das hast du, Chris muss nur wieder normal werden...", flüsterte Piper, dann stand sie auf. "Also wohin gehen wir zuerst?"

"Kommt mit...ich kann ihm folgen, wenn er nicht in der Unterwelt ist und selber beamt..."

Leo nickte. "Ansonsten kann ich ihn auch fühlen, zusammen werden wir ihn schon finden, jetzt bleibt nur noch die Frage, wie wir ihn einfangen.."

"Uns fällt schon was ein, vielleicht hat er sich auch wieder beruhigt..." Damit verschwand Kiran und zog Leo und Piper automatisch mit sich.

Doch dass sie sich geirrt hatten, merkten sie spätestens, als sie den ersten und dann den zweiten toten Dämon gefunden hatten. Chris schien sich kein bisschen darum zu kümmern, was er tötete, denn vor ihnen tat sich ein

Schlachtfeld auf, auf dem überall tote Dämonen verteilt waren, die grässlich zugerichtet waren. "Oh Gott...", jammerte Piper und drängte sich gegen Leo. "Das kann nicht Chris getan haben.."

"Doch....", brummelte es neben ihnen und Kiran nahm seine wahre Gestallt an, da er Chris in der Nähe ausgemacht hatte.

"Spürst du ihn?", fragte Piper leise und sie gingen weiter.

Kirin nickte und trabte mit einem Mal los, zielsicher auf seinen Gefährten zu.

Doch Chris war verändert, sein Gesicht so wütend wie nie zuvor und seine Augen glühten rot. Piper hatte ihren Sohn nun auch entdeckt und ging auf ihn zu. "Chris?", fragte sie leise, doch keine Reaktion.

"Chris....", erklang nun auch die warme Stimme Kirins und blauer Nebel umhüllte den jungen Wächter. "Chris, komm zu dir.....sieh, was aus dir geworden ist." Chris begann sich in dem Nebel zu spiegeln.

Verwirrt sah er sich um, aber schien nicht darauf einzugehen, denn er beamte sich schnell zum anderen Ende des Raumes.

Doch der Nebel blieb und hinter ihm erschien das Kirin, legte ihm sanft das Maul auf die Schulter und schnaubte ihm sachte ins Ohr.

"Nein...", keuchte Chris und beamte sich erneut weg. "Rache...", flüsterte er und seine Augen glühten erneut rot auf.

Kirin seufzte. "Er wird mich hassen...." Damit verschwand es hinter Chris her, ließ Leo und Piper stehen. Kurz darauf stand es wieder vor ihnen, über seinem Rücken lag ein regloser Chris.

"Was hast du getan?", fragte Piper ängstlich, doch es blieb keine Zeit für Gespräche, denn sie mussten so schnell wie möglich zurück.

Zurück im Haus verwandelte Kiran sich zurück und legte den bewusstlosen Jungen aufs Sofa. "Er schläft nur....", beruhigte er dann Piper.

"Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?"

"Nur betäubt...meint ihr wirklich ich würde ihm wehtun?"

"Nein, aber... das Kirin?" Piper sah auf ihren Sohn. "Ist er jetzt wieder normal?"

"Das sehen wir, wenn er aufwacht und warum sollte ich ihm als Kirin weh tun? Kirin und ich sind eine Seele, nur zwei verschiedene Hüllen."

"Weil... weil er Unreines getan hat?" Leo war es, der nun gesprochen hatte. "Er hat getötet.."

"Hab ich das nicht auch? Er hat nichts getötet, was gut war...."

"Aber du hast gerächt, er.. er hat einfach getötet..." Leo seufzte und sah auf seinen Sohn. "Ich werde mal nach oben gehen, vielleicht finde ich raus was mit ihm ist."

"Ich bleib bei ihm...", meinte Kiran und setzte sich neben der Couch hin und legte seinen brummenden Kopf auf dem Polster ab.

"Und ich... geh kochen, hast du Hunger Kiran?"

"Hmm....etwas....Chris sicher auch. Er hat fast keine Energie mehr..."

Piper lächelte leicht und verschwand in der Küche.

Währendessen schien Chris Betäubung nicht soweit zu gehen, dass es ihn vom träumen abhielt, denn er begann zu sprechen, fast zu schreien und sich gegen unsichtbare Gegner zu wehren. "Nein, bitte... lasst mich... nicht..

es tut weh... nein... bitte..."

Kiran versuchte ihn zu beruhigen, sprach ihm gut zu und streichelte sanft sein Gesicht. Doch all das half nichts. Schließlich schloss das Kirin die Augen und drang in Chris' Traum ein, um sich erst mal umzusehen.

Dort sah er, wieso Chris schrie, denn vor seinen Augen spielte sich die ganze Vergewaltigung erneut und erneut ab.

Kiran erschrak, doch hielt er sich im letzten Moment davor zurück, wegzuschrecken und den Traum zu verlassen. "Wehr dich...", flüsterte er. "Es ist ein Traum. Nur ein Traum. Träume kann man verändern, wenn man weiß, dass es ein Traum ist...."

Chris sah auf und man sah das Leid in seinen Augen, während erneut einer der Dämonen in ihn stieß. Erst schien er Kiran nicht gehört zu haben, doch dann wurde der Blick des Jungen düster und seine Augen rot, während er sich begann zu wehren und den Dämon von sich stieß.

Auch Kiran nahm im Traum nun seine wahre Gestallt an und trat an Chris Seite. Doch nicht, um ihm die Arbeit abzunehmen, sondern um ihm zu zeigen, dass er nicht alleine kämpfen musste, dass da jemand war, der ihn wieder auffing, wenn er fiel.

Doch Chris warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. Er wollte nicht, dass jemand an seiner Seite war, denn er wollte nicht, dass die, die er liebte verletzt wurden und so stieß er Kirin weg. Dann erst wandte er sich den Dämonen zu

und vernichtete einen nach dem anderen, alle bis auf Methos, den Einzigen, der ihn nicht genommen hatte.

Kirin aber blieb an seiner Seite. Selbst für eine noch so mächtige Hexe war es ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit solch ein Wesen von sich zu stoßen.


	15. Höllenbrut

**Justice**

_Höllenbrut_

Teil 15

* * *

Schließlich stand Chris allein vor dem Fabelwesen und langsam schien sich die Welt um sie herum zu verändern, es wurde stiller, doch Chris' Augen blieben rot. "Geh.. verlass mich! Ich bin es nicht wert! Verschwinde!"

"Niemals! Ich kann nicht verschwinden, wenn du dir nicht helfen lässt und dein Leben noch mehr zerstörst."

"Es ist doch ohnehin nichts mehr wert, ich bin nichts mehr wert..."

"Warum sagst du so was?" Kirin wurde wieder kleiner und nahm menschliche Gestallt an, um Chris in den Arm nehmen zu können. "Niemals wirst du wertlos sein...niemals, hörst du? Du wirst geliebt und du besitzt etwas

sehr, sehr Wertvolles..."

Chris wollte sich losreißen, doch Kiran war plötzlich so stark und er hatte keine Chance. "Wertvolles? Was besitze ich noch? Nicht einmal mein Körper ist mehr mein, er ist dreckig und geschunden..."

"Aber du besitzt mein Herz...damit hast du zwei und das macht dich zu was ganz Besonderem.", flüsterte Kiran in sein Ohr und hielt ihn weiter sanft aber bestimmt fest.

"Lass mich gehen, bitte... du tust mir weh...", keuchte Chris nun plötzlich leise.

"Nein, tu ich nicht. Es ist nur deine Seele die schmerzt, aber das wird heilen. Bitte glaube mir. Was immer kommen mag...ich werde bei dir sein...für alle Zeit dir nah sein, dich beschützen, was immer dir etwas

antun will...wenn du mich nur lässt!"

"Bitte, es zerreist mich, lass mich doch los..." Chris sank nun auf die Knie und bald schon sah Kiran nicht mehr den erwachsenen Chris, sondern einen kleinen Jungen vor sich, der wimmernd und flehend auf dem Boden

hockte.

Kiran kniete sich vor ihm hin, strich dem Kleinen durch die Haare. "Ich kann dich nicht gehen lassen. Es würde unser Beider Untergang bedeuten..."

"Wieso tun sie mir so weh?", fragte der Kleine nun und blickte ihn aus großen grünen Augen an. "Was hab ich falsch gemacht?"

"Nichts, aber es gibt böse Mächte denen macht es einfach Spaß Anderen weh zu tun und wenn man danach immer noch leidet und sein ganzes Leben danach richtete, freuen sie sich nur noch mehr."

Kiran sah nun deutlich, wie der kleine Junge von einem Schein umringt wurde und bald darauf saß der erwachsene Chris dort und hielt seine Beine umfangen, wippte leicht hin und her.

"Sieht mich an...bitte..." Kiran hob Chris' Kinn mit zwei Fingerspitzen an.

Und dann traf ihn der traurige Blick aus grünen Augen in denen nur noch schwach ein roter Schein zu sehen war.

"Liebst du mich noch?"

Chris nickte leicht.

"Dann wird alles wieder gut...so lange wir uns nur lieben und für einander da sind."

"Aber..." Chris Stimme war noch immer die eines Kindes.

Kiran hauchte ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn. "Was befürchtest du mein Schatz?"

"Du willst mich nicht mehr..." Chris war nun scheinbar wieder ganz der Alte, denn auch der rote Schein seiner Augen und die kindliche Stimme waren verschwunden.

"Warum sollte ich dich nicht mehr wollen? Chris, ich werd ohne dich nicht leben können...bestimmt nicht."

"Ich bin schmutzig...", flüsterte Chris, dann schwand das Bild das Kiran vor sich sah, Chris war dabei zu erwachen.

Und Kiran sackte müde und erschöpft in sich zusammen.

Schließlich schlug Chris, der immer noch im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch lag, die Augen auf und sah sich fragend um.

Kiran saß am Boden neben dem Sofa, den Kopf auf das Polster gelegt und mit geschlossenen Augen. Angestrengt verließ der Atem seinen Mund, als er endlich blinzelte und zu Chris hoch blickte. "Du schaffst echt das stärkste Kirin..."

"Ich?", fragte Chris unschuldig und sah ihn fragend an.

"Ja, du mein Süßer...guck, ich krieg schon graue Haare." Kiran hielt ihm eine Haarsträhne unter die Nase, in der ein paar silberne Haare zu finden waren.

"Die hast du schon immer...", sagte Chris leise.

"Und nun werden es mehr..."

"Stimmt nicht!"

"Nein? Dann verhindert du das, ja?"

Chris schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Graue Haare kannst du gut gebrauchen.. dann wird dir vielleicht wieder bewusst, dass du alt wirst und einen Nachfolger brauchst."

"Erst mal hab ich dich..."

"Ich bin kein Nachfolger..."

"Nein, aber meine Liebe...da brauch ich keinen Nachfolger..."

"Den brauchst du sehr wohl, denn du kannst nicht ewig leben..." Chris seufzte. "Na gut kannst du schon, aber willst du denn wirklich nie ein Kind haben?"

"Wer weiß schon was die Zukunft bringt?"

"Ich..."

"Was weißt du denn, Baby? Nicht einmal ich weiß das...du weißt, was in 20 Jahren ist, aber das ist sehr nahe...und hiermit hast du auch nicht gerechnet."

"Nein und gerade deswegen muss ich sobald meine Mission erfolgreich war wieder zurück... " Chris richtete sich etwas auf. "Widersprich mir nun nicht Kiran, denn es wird so werden und ich will nicht, dass du dann vor Kummer vergehst.."

Kiran setzte sich gerade hin und blickte Chris misstrauisch an. "Was willst du damit sagen?"

"Dass du dich an den Gedanken gewöhnen musst, dass ich irgendwann fort gehe. Und dass du dich entscheiden musst, ob du mich gleich verlassen willst oder dann, wenn es soweit ist."

"Ich werd dich nicht verlassen", stellte Kiran auf stur.

"Dann willst du warten bis ich fort gehe?"

"Ich werd dich nicht verlassen.", wiederholte Kiran mit Nachdruck. "Auch dann nicht..."

"Du kannst nicht mitkommen!" Chris stand auf. "Das lass ich nicht zu, denn wir haben kein Recht die Geschichte zu verändern für etwas, dass absolut unnötig ist!"

"Unnötig? Du hältst die Liebe für...unnötig?"

"Ja... äh... nein und doch... ja... in so einer Situation ist es unnötig!"

"NEIN!" Kiran stand nun senkrecht vor Chris. "Wie kannst du so was nur sagen? Willst du unbedingt meinen Tod?"

"Nein!" Nun war es an Chris zu schreien. "Aber ich werde die Geschichte deswegen nicht verändern! Wenn du mich willst, dann wirst du sicher warten können bis ich erwachsen bin... was sind schon 20 Jahre in einem

unsterblichen Leben?"

Kirans Nasenflügel bebten. "Aber jeder Tag ohne deine Liebe...ist ein verlorener Tag.."

"Kiran! Es reicht, ich werde nicht mehr darüber diskutieren!" Chris sah seinen Freund erschrocken an, als er sich plötzlich den Bauch hielt und auf die Knie sank.

Kiran eilte sofort an seine Seite. "Chris? Baby, was hast du...? Leooo! Pipeeeer!"

Chris hielt sich immer noch den Bauch und blickte panisch zu Kiran auf. "Ich... ich weiß nicht was das ist...", flüsterte er und sein Gesicht verzog sich vor Schmerzen.

Endlich war Leo da und sprang sofort an die Seite seines Sohnes, versuchte ihn zu heilen, doch es half nichts.

"Haben sie ihn so sehr innerlich verletzt oder was? Irgendein Gift?" Kiran war außer sich, hatte er doch auch nichts gespürt und machte sich nun heftige Vorwürfe.

"Nein unmöglich, so was würde er spüren und hätte es viel früher merken sollen." Leo hob seinen Sohn auf den Arm, der noch immer vor Schmerz wimmerte. "Ich bring ihn hoch...", sagte Leo und beamte sich mit Chris in

dessen Zimmer.

"Was...was ist mit ihm?" Kiran blickte verzweifelt zu Piper, erhoffte sich von ihr eine Antwort. "Können wir denn gar nichts tun?"

"Wenn Leo ihm nicht helfen kann und du auch nicht..." Piper sah ebenso hilflos aus. "Vielleicht... Leo muss vielleicht die anderen Ältesten um Rat

fragen."

"Oder wir bringen ihn einfach mal ins Krankenhaus...für irgendwas muss die Humanmedizin doch gut sein...ich muss zu ihm..." Kiran verschwand und tauchte neben Chris wieder auf.

Dieser lag wimmernd im Bett und hielt sich immer noch den Bauch. Leo stand ratlos davor. "Was... was waren das für Dämonen die ihn... na ja... du weißt, was ich meine."

"Apokalyptische Reiter...", meinte Kiran nach einigem Zögern.

"Selbst wenn sie ihn soweit verletzt hätten, ich habe ihn geheilt, es ging ihm gut..." Leo sah Kiran fragend an. "Ich muss nach oben und werd dort einmal fragen, was los ist."

"Ich bleib bei ihm.", versprach Kiran und strich über Chris' schweißnasse Stirn und versuchte ihm gut zuzureden.

Dessen Leiden wurde jedoch nicht besser, denn selbst die Schmerzmittel die Piper ihm gab, schienen nicht zu wirken. Chris blickte Kiran fragend an. "Was haben die nur mit mir gemacht?"

"Ich weiß es nicht, Baby..." Selbst Kiran traten Tränen in die Augen. Tränen der Hilflosigkeit, weil er nicht im Stande war seinem Geliebten die Schmerzen zu nehmen. "Aber ich find's raus...einer ist noch übrig...der

muss es wissen..." Kiran hauchte Chris einen letzten Kuss ins Haar und verschwand dann in die Unterwelt.

Nun blieb nur noch Piper zurück um ihrem Sohn beizustehen und ihm gut zuzureden. "Wo sind meine liebsten Schwestern nur, wenn ich sie brauche..."

"Schon da..." Phoebe kam ins Zimmer gestürmt. "Paige sucht im Buch der Schatten nach diesen Dämonen...oh Gott, er ist so blass..." Phoebe erschrak als sie Chris' jämmerlichen Zustand erkannte. "Hoffentlich beeilen sie sich!"

"Sie wissen ja nicht einmal was ihm fehlt... es tut weh ihn so zu sehen." Piper lehnte sich gegen ihre Schwester und hielt noch immer Chris' Hand.

Kiran eilte derweilen im Galopp durch die Unterwelt auf der Suche nach Methos. Wer nicht rechtzeitig wegkam, wurde weggefegt, wer nützlich schien, wurde ausgefragt.

Doch keiner konnte beantworten wonach das Wesen sie fragte, denn keiner wusste genau, was geschehen war.

Schließlich platzte Kirin in einer der letzten Dämonenbars, wo er Methos fand, der ungerührt in seiner Ecke hockte und seinen Drink genoss. "Duuuu...", schnaubte das Kirin und Dutzende Dämonen brachen in Panik aus.

Schließlich bildete sich eine Schneise zu Methos, der jedoch nicht einmal aufsah.

Bis ihm Kirin direkt ins Gesicht blies. Die Bar leerte sich und Methos war allein mit dem Kirin. Dann aber gab es ein kurzes, blaues Leuchten und Kiran setzte sich rittlings auf einen Stuhl direkt vor Methos.

"Was willst du schon wieder? Ich dachte du hast genommen, was du wolltest..."

"Irgendetwas haben deine Männer mit ihm getan, was wir nicht heilen konnten...was? Er krümmt sich vor Schmerzen und nicht einmal ein Ältester kann ihm helfen."

"Schmerzen?" Methos zuckte mit den Schultern. "Du weißt genauso wie ich, was sie mit ihm getan haben."

"Aber wir haben seine Verletzungen geheilt...keine seelische Qual kann sich dermaßen auf den Körper auswirken. Was zum Teufel habt ihr mit ihm gemacht? Was für ein ekelhaftes Gift habt ihr ihm injiziert? Sag schon!"

"Nichts, außer dem wovon du weisst, vielleicht ist er ja trächtig...", lachte Methos dann.

"Arschloch! Er ist kein Dämon und schon gar keine Frau...!"

Methos zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Glaub was du willst, aber ich weiß was ich weiß.."

"Dann SAG endlich was du weisst!" Kiran hatte den Stuhl beim Aufspringen umgeschmissen und Methos nun am Kragen gepackt. "Sag es oder ich schlag dir eigenhändig den Kopf ab!"

"Ich sagte es dir bereits, ich weiß von nichts außer den Vergewaltigungen und was ich ebenso weiß ist, dass ein Dämon wie Kronos sich selber aussuchen kann, wer empfangen soll, ob Männlein oder Weiblein ist ihm dabei

egal..."

"Aber..." Kiran sah Methos geschockt an. "Dann wächst eine Dämonenbrut in Chris heran? Das wird ihn umbringen! Wie kann die Höllenbrut vernichten?"

"Normalerweise stirbt sie, sobald auch der Vater getötet wird. Aber da Kronos ja bereits nicht mehr unter uns weilt, habe ich keine Ahnung."

Kiran ließ Methos einfach stehen und rannte aus der Bar, wo er sich augenblicklich auflöste und vor dem Ältestenrat wieder erschien, den Leo gerade eben herbei gerufen hatte. "Ich weiß was es ist Leo! Ich weiß nur

nicht, wie wir es wieder los werden..."

Leo drehte sich zu ihm um und sah ihn ernst an. "Kiran! Du hast hier nichts zu suchen... geh wieder!"

"Thehe, meinst du ich sei das erste Mal hier...?" Kiran legte Leo einen Arm um die Schulter, wie wenn sie alte Freunde wären. "Leo, im Gegensatz zu mir...bist selbst du...blutjung..."

Leo zog den Arm des Jungen von seinen Schultern und sah ihn erneut ernst an. "Es IST ernst, du solltest gehen..."

"Nein! Hört mir doch kurz zu. Chris trägt Dämonennachwuchs in sich...das ist es, was ihn so quält. Methos meinte aber, dass sie sterben, wenn der Vater tot sei und Kronos IST tot...ich hab ihn eigenhändig enthauptet..."

Leo hatte zwar aufmerksam zugehört, doch dann nickte er nur. "Kiran, ich weiß es bereits. Deswegen die Versammlung."

"Was...? Und jetzt?"

"Das wissen wir selber nicht, Kronos ist tot und mit ihm müsste seine Brut gestorben sein, aber das was Chris erlebt... es spricht alles dafür..."

Kiran zitterte bereits am ganzen Körper und der Stern auf seiner Stirn begann zu leuchten.

"Bleib ruhig und geh du zu ihm, wir Ältesten werden beraten und ich werde dir nachher sagen, was entschieden wurde."

"O-okay..." Kirans Verwandlung brach ab und er verschwand an die Seite seines Freundes.


End file.
